


Rise High, Night's Sky

by mooseilicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Transformation, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, King Dean, M/M, Magic, Prince Castiel, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseilicious/pseuds/mooseilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown out of his own kingdom, Prince Castiel runs for safety from assassins and into another land. One that is ruled by the infamous King Dean Winchester that shares one common rule with the Novak Kingdom. Magic is banned. With his life on the line, he runs into a man for help. Or falls down more like, but that's not important.<br/>Does he get the help he needs? Or is he ignored? And is this man really just a commoner or is he something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first chaptered length fanfic and I'm sorry if it's rough but I'm trying ;A;
> 
> That and this is based off of a RP that I had done a while back and if you're the one who had done this with me COME TO ME BECAUSE OF PLEASE. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time, kind of, using ao3 so I might change the characters, tags, and stuff so bare with me please.
> 
> Oh by the way, whenever Castiel' is talking to an animal mentally it'll be in italics.

At the seventh chime a sound was heard. It was described as an angelic call, one that had come from a newborn child of the Novak family. Castiel Novak, the youngest of the royal family that ruled their lands for centuries, proud and strong. The little one was favored among everyone- the king, queen, and the commoners. Everyone but one. The eldest of the five, Michael Novak, always had a bitter remark on Castiel, the reason unknown until it had shown itself. 

The seventh year of his life and the young prince had discovered a power he had within him. One that made it possible to communicate with animals and beasts, the magic old and ancient that was long forgotten but had now revealed itself in him. Even though this power was given to him, magic was forbidden in the kingdom since past wars and betrayals forced the king to ban such things. So when Castiel had first discovered what he could do, his older brother Prince Gabriel had told him to keep it a secret, to never let anyone else know about it. And he did. For ten more years was it hidden though at times he did practice his magic from time to time. Then on the seventieth year since he was born did everything come crashing down.

A sparrow had came, chirped urgently as it flapped it's wings. His blue eyes looked over to the tiny bird, instantly aware of what it wanted and ran off, guided by it. There he saw it, the king on the garden floor as blood dripped from the man’s mouth- The king, his father, was dead. Before despair could set in after the numbing find, a yell was heard. 

“The king! The king my father is dead! You. _YOU_ treacherous _thing_. You’re the one that killed him!” Michael had come rushing forward, a mad blaze in those eyes that were always charming on the outward appearance. 

The rest was a blur as instinct kicked in that he needed to get out _now_. As it was said, magic was forbidden in that kingdom and the penalty was death. True to the law, Castiel was casted out, Prince Michael, _King_ Michael, faked Castiel’s death to put an end to his being as an ‘abomination that tainted the royal line'.

He wasn’t supposed to be alive and in the condition he was in, could have passed since eh was on the border of being live and dead. Blood continues to seep from numerous wounds as broken bones send sharp pain throughout his whole body as he runs. Runs from his home, from the fire, from his own family and brother. Animals were acting in a frenzy, helping and protecting him as his legs carried himself over to the next land, the Winchester kingdom. Eventually the sound of the assassins grew fainter though his own breathing and the blood that was roaring in his ears grew louder. Castiel kept to the shadows, he couldn’t afford to be seen. The last thing that came to mind was shelter. He needs shelter. Not a foot into a small clearing before his body is collapsing onto the ground. The smell of dampened hay and grass filling his senses before blacking out.

Something wet roused him from the slip of consciousness, managing to get his eyes to crack open to a face full of grass. Coughing, he tries to sit up, using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. His sight falls down to two hounds — wolfhounds actually — as they continue their sniffing, snuffing at his clothing and eventually licking over his hands in greeting. Castiel instantly reaches out to pet the two, finding comfort to be in contact with animals. The one to his right barks, lowering it's tail and whining as it noses under his arm, concern flowing from it's mind to his. "I'm fine, thank you." He breathes.

"Duchess, Riley!" A voice bellows as a shadow approaches on horseback.

Pain is raking up his sides with every breath as his brain tries to register what was said and notices that there was someone in front of him. "I- I come in no harm." He squinted his eyes against the blazing sun, making out a solid form high on top of a large horse. A tall, broad-shouldered man approaches atop an even larger steed of deep ebony. The man was wearing simple riding clothes and nothing to really reveal anything other than a regular middle-classed man, out for a hunt. There was a large bow strapped across the man's back, and a sword hitched to the side of the horses saddle. The beast steps forward, breathing out as it lowers it's head down. It was his presence, drawing in the creatures naturally as he reaches out to pet along the horse's nose.

"Lord, man, what happened to you?" 

The man, upon seeing the condition Castiel was in, immediately hops down off the horse. Hay and debris from the nearby stable was kicked away as the other knelt down beside him. 

"Duchess," The man said as he points back towards the stable. "Get Sammy," He says. The dog barks urgently and rushes off towards the small cottage. "Can you stand?" He asks. "I can lift you if need be."

"No, no, you cannot call anyone else." Castiel said quickly. He reaches out with his mind, using magic to pull the dog back to him and the wolfhound did happily with it's tail wagging and tongue lolling out. He gestures for the stallion to step closer, reaching up to support himself while getting up. "I- I cannot tell you who I am or where I came from and you cannot tell anyone here- the king, queen, even a commoner about me. Please I beg of you." The two hounds pads over and stands by his legs, forming a small barrier between the two men.

"Sam is my brother," he says simply, helping the man up. "He can help you.”

The stranger narrows his eyes for the briefest moment before continuing to help Castiel up. If the dirty blond notices the kinship between the animals and him it was either ignored or kept silent. Hands were on his sides as it seems the man was concentrating on not hurting him as he climbed onto the horse. 

"Here," The man says, making his hand into a footstool. "That's my stable, just there, I can get you fixed up." 

Castiel hesitates, glancing over to the winding trail into the forest beside the two. He could escape, take form of another animal and hide in the forest like what he was originally planing to do. But there was the slightest feeling that even if he did, this man would search for him. "I mean no disrespect but no one can know of my presence." He steps on top of the man's hand, hefting himself up with strenuous effort as his whole body screams in protest. 

"Easy now," The stranger grunts, lifting the man up.

Once Castiel was settled, the other moves to take the horse by the reigns and gently leads it toward the stable. There was a moment of silence and he takes this time to look at the man's face, seeing the conflict flash in those vibrant green eyes.

"Protest if you must, but my brother and I can help you. Then you can go back to running from whatever it is that's chasing you without a word from us. It's not in my nature to leave a wounded man helpless in the forest, and I'm afraid there's no way I can hide your presence from my brother. But you can be assured of our secrecy, if that's what you wish." The man exhales through his nose and steals a glance back at Castiel, beaten and broken.

He says nothing as his mind processes the words that were said. "I'm afraid if I stay much longer, they'll come here and put you in danger.." Castiel whispers, his hand stroking the mane without thinking. "Wherever I go he'll be trying to find me and end my life and those who have helped." Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes, overwhelming emotions raw and fresh as he was reminded of what he was running from. 

"Let them come," The man laughed, causing him to flinch. 

"We are no strangers to violence and war. As long as you are in our care, you'll be safe, I can promise you that much- Sammy!” The stranger shouts into the distance before turning to Castiel. "Come on, now. Let's get you cleaned up." 

The stable gate opens as the man leads the steed over to a stop near the front door. A hand was offered up as a gesture to help the Castiel down from the horse with as little discomfort as possible. 

"You may not be strangers to violence and war.. But it is not as simple as it may seem.." The words left him barely audible, eyes down cast with a sigh. The moment was interrupted as a high pitch yowl sounded behind the pair. Castiel whipped around, knowing that noise as well as his own voice. A large black shadow darted into the stable, icy blue eyes wide with it's body all ready arched back. The black feline rushes in between Castiel and the other man, hissing and spitting with claws drawn out. "Angelo, stop it!" He hissed, snapping his finger. It looks up at him in confusion before padding over to wind through his parted legs.

"What is it with you and animals?" The man murmured asked, almost more to himself than to Castiel. "If I help you inside is it going to eat me?" He asked in a slightly joking tone, but only slightly. A small boy, no more than eleven or twelve darted out of the house's front door but stopped when it saw the beast. "Sammy, stay back," The man demanded, holding out a hand. Sensing their fear, the dogs let our a growl, no more than a warning, as they went to the stranger's side. 

"Forgive him, he means well, it's my condition that makes Angelo like this. And no he won't eat you or your brother. Not unless you physically hurt me." There was frantic sniffing and a rough lick at his hand, drawing another sigh from him before he reached down to pet the jaguar's head. "If I tell you the reason of why animals are like this when I am around, I can guarantee that you would not like it. But perhaps I can.. Explain myself in a more private area?" 

 

"You can explain later," The man said, waving a hand. "Angelo, this is Riley," The other said patting the brown wolfhound, "and this is Duchess," He said, patting the black one. "I'm sure you're all going to get along so I don't have to kick any of your asses, yes?" The man said, lovingly patting the dogs. "Sammy, we need to heal up my friend here, get the spare bedroom ready." The boy stood there for a few more seconds, wide-eyed, staring at the stranger and his unusual pet. "Sammy," He said, snapping his fingers. "Sooner rather than later."

"Right!" The boy called, quickly turning on a heel and sprinting back into the house.

"Honestly," He said stepping through the dogs, towards Castiel and bending to allow him to drape his arm over the back of the others neck for support. "Come on, now," The man said. "Let's take care of you, then you can explain what in the four hells is going on."

"Thank you." Castiel leaned against the man, his hand on the back of Angelo as he hobbled through. Small creatures of all shapes and sizes began to follow him. Birds from the outside stable fluttered around him, some perching on his torn clothing and others landing on the feline's fur. Then smaller foxes and raccoons, yipping quietly with tails wagging frantically. 

"You're like a fairytale princess," The man said with a laugh, bringing him into the nurse room the little boy had prepared. 

Castiel was set down on the cushioned bed. He gave a quiet thanks as the man left the room, sighing as he looked over what animals had come to visit him.

"You try and relax, I'll go get the supplies we'll need and we'll have you fixed up in no time."

The man excused himself with a curt half-bow before turning on a heel and exiting the room, careful to step over any of the animals that had followed him into the small manor. 

"Sammy," He could hear the man saying from out in the hall. "Go and get a basin of water and clean cloth."

"We're going to help him, right Dean?" Sam asked.

"Of course," The man replied. "Can't have someone die on our watch, can we?"

"Do you want me to use my mag—"

"Now," The other interrupted. "Go get those supplies you keep under your bed and we'll get him fixed up, okay?"

"You got it," The boy said excitedly before running off.

Wide eyes stared up at him, a light vibe going through the room as it made him smile a little. Angelo sat by the bed, faced towards the door with ears perked to keep guard. His hearing was good, essential and acquired from melding minds with creatures in the past as he heard the conversation. Something was going on with the little boy. Not the unusual eagerness to help but 'mag-' sounded oddly like magic. It would explain the aura around the kid.

Castiel looked over the creatures, figuring that if he was to stay in the man's hospitality, he might as well keep the place guarded and alert for any signs of assassins. "If you would, keep watch outside by the windows and wherever else is by this room." He spoke in a hushed voice, adding a small nod before the others dispersed. Birds flapping out the window as the other four legged mammals went through other ways.

"Lord, is this how you ended up wounded? Tripping over your little comrades?" The man reentered the room, carrying the basin of water, he nearly tripped over the smaller animals as he tried to avoid stepping on them. He sat across from Castiel and put the basin down on the bed, beginning to wring out the cloth inside it. "I don't know how you get anything done, at this rate." 

Castiel found the comment somewhat amusing, a soft chuckle escaping him as he watched the man. "I never get in their way and they never get in mine, they are smarter than you think. And you won't have much to clean or heal I am afraid." Magic had coursed throughout his body the moment he had stopped running. Healing and mending the worse of cuts and gashes, only leaving a few dark sports on his skin and maybe a small cut or two.

"Don't be ridiculous, you were half dead," The man said, rolling up the bloodied sleeve, only to find that there was no gash, just a very dirty forearm. Green eyes narrowed as he was given a skeptical look. "What the..."

"I have mother's kit," Sam said, eagerly running into the room with it, but stopping to watch as the animals left with a rather confused face before turning back to the dirty blond.

"He's a fairy," The man said with a sarcastic scoff.

"Really?" Said the wide-eyed boy.

"No, Sam, not really. Bring that over here."

Castiel looked from one brother to the next, growing fond of the way the two were. Almost like how he was with Gabriel- No, he shook his head, banishing the thought before letting his face go blank. "I assume you want some answers, both of you. But if you do not mind, I have some questions for your brother when I am done explaining myself and through with your own questions." Angelo looked over to Castiel with a tilt of the head, he in return reaching over to sooth a few stray hairs that stuck up from the scruff to silently reassure the jaguar he knew what he was doing. If only.

"You're hardly in a position to be making demands, mysterious-not-actually-wounded man," The man scoffed, tossing the rag back into the basin of water.

"What's your name?" Sam asked going to sit on the side of the bed.

"He doesn't want us to know who he is," The dirty blond corrected, leaning back and crossing his arms. "It's a secret."

"But, then what do we call him?" Sam asked, looking over to Castiel.

The man opened his mouth to speak, the squinted as he tried to think of something to say. He tilted his head one way, then the other, then closed his mouth, coming up blank. He shrugged and looked at Castiel expectantly.

Castiel sighed, knowing that this was the reaction he'd get but it was still worth a try. "I will tell you my name and my story since I sense that you are both good people." He paused, looking down to gather his thoughts into a filed order. "My name is.. Castiel Novak, youngest prince of the Novak Kingdom. The king, my father, died a few days ago and I was the one to find it since a bird had told me to follow. My- my brother Prin- _King_ Michael said it was my fault. I had just showed up and he was there, staring at me with so much hatred that I-" His voice wavered, Castiel clenched his hand to steel himself from stopping. "I ran. Magic is.. Forbidden in my kingdom, any kind since the war we had years ago. And I have magic in me, an ancient one that is long forgotten. Why I have it, I do not know, but all it has done is make my life miserable. It is called wild magic, it allows me to communicate with creatures, see what they see and shift into whoever I have connected minds with. It allows me to heal also since I know the structure of those I speak with and I can mend wounds of humans and animals. Angelo here has been with me ever since he was a cub. Found him wounded, healed him, and now he stays with me on no binding of any sorts. But my brother, King Michael covered my 'death' in some tragic story with my father, wanting to get rid of my tainted blood. I was chased out with assassins sent after me to end my life until I crossed the border I am assuming." Castiel looked up, unsure what kind of reaction he would get this time, guessing that he'd be thrown out or called an abomination or something along those lines.

Silence settled in the room as the older man sat with his arms crossed, chewing on his words for long moments, his rough, severe face showing no signs of what he was thinking.

Sam, however, brightened immediately, but didn't say or do anything.

Finally the man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Magic is also forbidden in Winchester," He said with a sigh, and running an affectionate hand down over Sam's hair. "That's why we have this home here in the country, where Sammy can hide."

"I have magic too," Sam said, with a wide grin. "I'm also a prince! We're the same!"

"You're not the same," The man said, punching the small boy softly in the shoulder. "You do not have the menagerie following you about wherever you step." Green eyes jumped up to Castiel's face reluctantly. "I am Dean Winchester," He said hesitantly. "Magic was long hated in our land, and our father banished magic completely after he thought a warlock of some sort killed our mother... but—"

"It was me," Sam said softly. "I... I don't know how to control it." The boys shoulders sank, a sadness draining his face of light. "My mother said I was a natural healer but... there's... something else."

"Fire," Dean said with a sigh, putting a hand on the back of Sam's neck. "But he has a knack for the healing arts, I'm telling you. That's why we come out here, where he can practice without... anyone seeing. A prince of Winchester having magic when it was so feverishly hated for so long..." Dean let a sigh escape him to finish his sentence.

"Fire is it?" Castiel leaned back, pulling a long face as he thought. So he was right. The boy did have magic though the two had opposite meanings but both could be brought to good use if trained properly. "It is surprising that you have an elemental magic and the power to heal but at the same time, it makes sense. Fire is usually seen as a destructive force is it not? Used to burn things down and to kill but that's always the case. If you learn how to weld the power, you could use it to enhance your healing. Flame is pure, most forget that it's used to cleanse things. I have read books on different types of magic, mostly focusing on mine since it's rare to have this but an elemental is rare also, only seen once out of a few hundred years." He turned to look at Dean. "You said that magic is also banned in your kingdom? I'm sorry to hear that but understandable and if I am to stay here for a while, if you permit such a thing that is, I can cover your brother from anyone who gets too close. And if he finds a companion creature wise, I can see to it that the one looks after him."

"See there?" Dean said, elbowing his little brother. "Fire's not so bad."

"I don't want to learn to use fire!" The boy shouted crossing his arms.

"He says it'll help you heal people, Sammy," Dean offered.

"NO!" Sam yelled, storming out of the room. "I'm never using fire again!"

Dean exhaled as they watched Sam stomp out of the room. "Sorry about that," He said, turning back to Castiel. "He's... never really gotten over it. When our father died, he died cursing mages and magic and wizards and anything else arcane. He's convinced that he's... bad because of it. That he's somehow wrong." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I fear that if he doesn't learn to use it, he'll end up more dangerous, rather than protecting himself. I don't need anyone to protect him, I've been doing that since he's was born." Dean turned to look over at Castiel. "But, I have no magic, my only skills are that of sword and shield. If you can... If you think you can teach him to use this... power inside of him — without causing harm to himself mind you — you are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Castiel's expression softened at the explanation, moving to swing his legs over the bedside to sit up straight. "I see.. I don't mean any disrespect but when I mean to look after him, I don't mean harm from the outside world. Humans are.. Complicated. I've come to realize that shortly after I had first began to communicate with animals. There are things that are more of a danger than physical injuries. You may be able to protect him with steel and physical strength but what of his mind?" He paused, to look down at Angelo, blue eyes met his in understanding. "I'm not familiar with the use of fire but I have read about it and know the basics of it. I have a book back at my Kingdom that is solely on elemental magic. I will stay and teach your brother how to control and handle the outbursts, the basics are the same for all magic. I will also send Angelo to retrieve the book and a suitable companion for Sam, please do not object. It will do him good, you have my word." Castiel gave the feline one more pat before releasing him, paws padding over towards outside with and with a flick of it's tail, was gone. "And Dean, everyone has magic in them. You may not believe so, but it's a matter of choosing whether or not to accept it." 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel after watching the jaguar slink away. "I cannot stay here at length, I have been king but a year and still have many duties that need fulling." He leaned his elbows on his knees as he spoke. "Sam must come back with me, he has lessons and there are appearances to keep up. But we come out here the first three days of every week. You are welcome to come with us back to Winchester on Thursday, but I do not think you are like to do that, considering your circumstances."

Castiel froze, looking down at the man in shock. King. Dean was king, of course, he had said that their father had died and- "Oh God.." He buried his face into one hand, taking a moment to let the obvious fact settle into his mind. "You are king, of course, why didn't I catch onto that?" He muttered, slipping his hand down to rest against his lower jaw. "No, you are right, I won't go back with the two of you, I cannot afford to be seen as Michael will have spies about most likely.. What day is it then? Do you have to go back today?" 

"Tomorrow morning," Dean corrected, standing with the intent of leaving the room. "The pantries are well stocked and there's a well just outside. Should you need anything specific there is a small village not an hours ride from here. I will bring you back our newest stallion, lest you'd like to conjure one out of thin air. You'd like him though, I think he'll suit you well." Dean smiled and leaned on the door handle before shutting it. "You're in Winchester now, Castiel," He said. "If anyone is going to take you from here, they will have to go through me first."

The door was closed and Castiel stared at it, unsure of how to feel about what was just said. He was a Winchester now, not a Novak, but a Winchester. The thought made him chortle, shake his head as he walked over to lay back down on the bed. An idea formed in his head, one that was against private policy and privilege but if he was to help Sam, this may be needed. Looking towards the window, he felt the low warmth in his gut, deep breaths and he beckoned a tendril up and over to the nearest flock of birds. Within seconds there was a ruffle of feathers, a sparrow peeping as it landed on his outstretched hand. 

_'Watch them and make sure you stay hidden.'_

He showed them images of who to watch over before moving to send it off, the sound of chirping heard before he laid back. Castiel closed his eyes and cleared his mind, connecting with the small bird as he saw what it saw. Soon he saw the two men, up high and well out of noticeable view.

"Sammy?" Dean called, looking around for the little boy, eventually finding Sam sitting on the well.

"I don't want him to hate me," Sam said, throwing rocks into the well just to hear them 'sploosh' and the bottom.

"Who? The mage? Don't throw rocks in the well, we drink out of there."

"No," Sam said with a sigh turning to hang his legs off the other side. "Father."

"Now, why would father hate you?" Dean said, leaning on the well next to him.

"Because I'm like him," Sam said, gesturing his head back to the manor in reference to Castiel. "And he hates people like us."

"I used to hate magic, too, you know. You probably don't remember, you were so young." Dean laughed and lolled his head to the side. "Father had taught me, you know, to hate it like he did. That was all he talked about; the evils of magic."

"What changed your mind?"

"You, of course, you idiot," Dean said with a laugh, ruffling the boy's hair. "I think if father would have known you were a mage, he would have been sad, of course. But, I believe he would have come around eventually."

"Really?" Sam said, perking up at the thought.

"Really," Dean confirmed.

"Can't you just just... make magic legal again? You're king now, you can do what you want."

"It's... not that simple, Sammy," Dean said with a sigh. "Things like this take time. A lot of people are very afraid of magic. I cannot alienate our entire population. Some day, people will learn. I promise." He leaned down and put a kiss on the top of Sam's chestnut hair. "Now go," He said. "You need to wash up for dinner. We have a long day tomorrow."

The sparrow had perched high above the two, watching with it's wings tucked neatly by it's side. Castiel understood how the young one felt, to fear that someone valuable and close to hate you for magic. Quietly he broke the connection, opening his eyes to stare at the opposite wall. Again he closed his eyes, reaching out further this time to see how long and where Angelo was. A few days, maybe shorter if he wasn't caught.

–--------

And hour or so later Dean sat at the table with Sam and ate, then organized a meal on a tray and handed it down to Sam.

"Take this in to our guest," Dean said, watching the young boy totter off slowly in an attempt to keep the tray steady.

Sam knocked three times on the door, kicked it more like since his hands were full.

"Sir?" Sam called through the door. "Are you hungry?"

Blue eyes snapped open at the sound of loud knocking, not noticing that he had fallen asleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Castiel stood groggily, shuffling over to the door to open it. "You do not have to call me sir, call me Castiel. and yes I am." He answered with a yawn. "It's quite lonely to eat alone.. Would you like to join me? If your brother doesn't mind of course." Castiel bent down to lift the tray from Sam's hands and backed up to make the doorway wider.

Sam turned around to look at Dean who was looking on from the kitchen and quickly ducked out of view. Sam turned back to Castiel and smiled."You never have to eat alone," He said, crossing in front of Castiel to sit in one of the chairs. "It must be nice to be able to have friends wherever you go."

Castiel closed the door with his foot and walked over to perch on the bedside with the tray in front of him. "One would think that wouldn't he?" He murmured before picking up a half loaf of bread. Castiel whistled twice, breaking the loaf into small crumbs to spread onto the space beside him. A flurry of chirps and feathers came, the little flock landing to peck at the crumbs. "You know, when I was young, younger than you, I got myself into a lot of trouble with my magic. The first time I spoke to an animal, I scared my brother half to death. Needless to say when I shifted for the first time, I panicked and got my brother's leg broken." 

His nose scrunched at the memory, hands breaking more pieces of bread. "He told me to never let anyone else see what I could do or else I'd be in big trouble. Of course back then I didn't know that big trouble meant I would be hung in the gallows even though I was part of the royal family." Castiel held the crumbs in his hand and motioned for Sam to take them. "But I continued to talk to animals, couldn't help myself.. And that's when I had done something with my magic. There had been an incident, some man had stolen a woman's purse out on the far side of town where no one really goes. Before I knew it, I had called out the cats and dogs that lived there, told them to chase down the man and retrieve the purse. Shouldn't have done it. Little did I know that there were others that were in the stealing, antiquated with killing and hunting and- I sent those animals for slaughter. By the time I had seen what was happening from their minds, it was too late. They were killed and it was my fault. So I promised myself to never use the wild magic again, loathed it even." 

"It could have been worse," Sam said, pulling his knees in against his chest. "It could have been your mom." 

"My mother died giving birth to me." Castiel replied simply. Seeing that Sam didn't take the crumbs, he spread it out over to where the birds where. "My father said nothing of it, raised me just like my brothers. But Michael didn't. He hated me, said that there was something wrong with me, that it was my fault that I had killed our mother and I believed him. Especially when I found out that I had magic in me, I thought that it was the price paid for it. My mother's life for magic. Unreasonable, yes, but I had convinced myself for years. But magic isn't bad Sam, it's who welds it and their intentions that decide the outcome. I do not know the complete reason of why you hate the elemental magic you have, but I do know that you are not a bad person- and that is what matters." Castiel shifted where he sat, patting the empty place next to him with eyes fixed on Sam.

Sam hesitated, quite obviously. It was understandable to be cautious of a stranger and he for one didn't mind it too much if the boy didn't comply to his offer. Eventually Sam climbed down off the chair and sat beside him. 

"It's not just fire," Sam said softly. "I can heal the Earth. I think it's where my healing comes from, because it feels the same when I use it, not like fire that's draining and scary. But I used to put my hands on tree stumps and they would grow back. That's how Dean found out I had magic, he saw me playing with the trees." 

"Interesting.. I have never come across a mage who could wield two elemental based magic." Castiel pursed his lips, chewing on the lower one before he called over a bird. "What do you think of when fire is mentioned Sam?"

"My mother," The boy said sadly, kicking his feet off the side of the bed. "I don't know if I can actually use fire, though. It was just the one time, and it happened so suddenly..." He trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentences. "I just like to think that my healing works on people and the Earth. I can't... make it do anything it in anyway." 

"Healing can be used for bad causes too Sam and being able to heal the earth means that you have the ability to somewhat control the element." Castiel paused, running a thumb over the top of the bird's head. "What emotion where you feeling when the accident happened?" 

Sam tucked his knees into his chest again, wrapping his arms around them. "I don't know... I was afraid that my dad was going to find out. I was angry that my mom and Dean were telling me I had to hide it." 

Castiel stayed quiet for a few moments, running the words through his mind before getting up. "That's expected, certain types of magic can be triggered by a specific emotion or life threatening times. When you felt angry, it unleashed your ability to use fire but most times mages cannot control the outcome of it since it results in a spontaneous burst." Castiel walked over to the middle of the room, his back facing Sam. Silently he cleared his mind, imagining a forearm of a large cat as he felt his right hand morph. His eyes looked down to a paw, one claw extended as he reached over to slice a neat line down the exposed skin on his left forearm. He shifted his right arm back to a human's, forcing his magic at bay and to not heal the new wound. "Can you heal this for me Sam?" Castiel turned back with his arm out, the gash deep enough to create a small flow of red off the side of his arm.

"What'd you do that for?" Sam said, bounding off of the bed and clutching Castiel's forearm in his hands. "Aw man, Dean's gonna kill me, I was supposed to get you to eat, not get you hurt!" The boy closed his eyes and huffed a few forceful breaths out of his nose before a white line seared the gash closed. When Sam removed his hands there wasn't even a scar, just the old blood that had gotten loose. Sam wiped the blood off his hands onto his pants before looking up at the mage.

Castiel watched the young boy, his thoughts confirmed as the cut was healed to perfection. "Your brother won't know if you don't tell him. And just to see how well you can heal." He smiled softly at Sam before walking over to sit on the bed once more, this time eating the meal that had been brought to him. "I understand your dislike for the fire magic you have Sam, but listen to me closely. Whether you like it or not, it will always be with you. No matter how much you run away or pretend you don't have it, you do. And if you do not learn how to control it, you could repeat the same incident and maybe worse. So far I understand that it only comes out when you are angry, and that is fine. But if you will let me, I would like to help you learn more about it. You do not have to answer me now, think about it."

Sam stood there for a moment, watching the mage eat before finally saying. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt." 

Castiel looked owlishly at Sam, nodding his head after a while of chewing his food. "And you won't. In another day or two Angelo will come back with what I had sent him off to retrieve, you will be away with your brother by then but by the time you come back I will be somewhat more prepared to help you." He ate the rest of the meal quickly, throwing the remaining crumbs over the bed sheet for the birds to eat. 

The boy smiled, and stood there for a while just smiling before going to gather up the dishes and the tray. He turned to head for the door, but stopped and turned back around. "My brother likes you," He said before holding the tray in one hand to open the door. "I can tell. We'll keep you safe here." 

"Likes me?" Castiel repeated in confusion. They had only just met a few moments ago and Dean liked him? The king of the Winchester reign likes him? Then again, it's only been a few moments and he's rather fond of Sam and his brother, so maybe it wasn't that unusual. "Think about what I said Sam and thank you for letting me stay here, thank your brother for me too if you will." He moved back to lean against the headboard of the bed, letting a small smile show as the birds flocked over to perch over his clothing and hair.

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "He's a good judge of people," Sam said as he left the room, closing the door with his foot. "He says so all the time."

His smile broadened as Sam left the room, interesting boy and had a lot of potential to be a great mage. The birds chirped and fluttered happily, picking up on the happy vibes as he petted a few heads. Castiel closed his eyes and checked up on Angelo, the progress right on time as the two exchanged information. The news was expected but drew a frown from him nevertheless. Time passed as he eventually closed the connection and slipped into needed sleep.


	2. Is This Real Life Or Is This Just Fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to have a roof over his head and a familiar face in this new land where things were seemingly peaceful. Almost nice enough for Castiel to forget about the past few days that were spent with endless running with his life in danger.
> 
> For now at least.
> 
> Finding a strange and wild man that had a large black beast that stuck like a shadow in the midst of his cabin was odd. Extremely odd but what's even more odd is that he's actually okay with letting the man in. That and with Sam's secret exposed to another person that also welds magic, his nerves can settle down a little.
> 
> Only a little though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split into two POVs with Castiel's first then Dean's.
> 
> That and thanks for everyone who has liked it so far! I can't promise a steady update for this but I'll try my hardest.
> 
> AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO THE FANART FOR THIS, COME TALK TO ME ON MY TUMBLR. THE URLS ARE 'mishdew' AND 'mooseilicious'

By the time Castiel had stirred, most of the small warm bodies were awake and peeping quietly of the other two humans and their departure. He yawned as his hand scrubbed at his eyes, moving to stand up slowly. Wings flapped and tiny claws re-hooked onto his clothing and hair with droppings spotting his clothes. Before he stepped out, Castiel waved his hand over his clothing, ridding the excretions of the birds as well as the feathers that stuck out everywhere. His eyes took little time to adjust to the bright sun, his feet leading him over to where Dean was saddling up a horse.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean called, packing the last of their provisions and mounting the horse. "We have to get on the road."

Feet scampered over and out of the door that the mage leaned on, full of smiles as the boy stopped by the steed.

"Have a safe trip your majesties." Castiel called out, giving a short wave that shook a few sparrows around on the battered clothing. 

"Thank you, we shall," Dean said, holding a hand down to help Sam up onto the large horse. “I do not have my usual horse, but hopefully Sam and I will make it back before night fall.” He pointed in the direction of the large city to the west of them. "Castle Winchester is directly North of here, just on the other side of the mountain. I do not think you will come to harm here, so very out of the way, but if you do, we have left Sam's horse, Bailey, in the stable. Should you be met with trouble you are unable to handle alone, make for Winchester. We will protect you." Dean turned the horse to face the trail before turning in his seat to look back at Castiel. "Duchess and Riley insisted on staying," He said with a smile. "They've taken rather kindly to you, do not be afraid to enlist their help should trouble come to the door." 

Castiel smiled at the king and nodded towards Sam, folding his arms across his chest to sound a chorus of protests. "You didn't have to leave Bailey here, I could run over to the castle if needed but I thank you for the thought." Pausing, he whistled sharply, calling out to the two hounds through his mind. Barking was heard off in the distance, the canines bounding over towards Castiel with tongues lolling out. He grinned, holding out a hand for the two to sniff as their tails wagged in a fury. "They're good hounds, and Dean before you leave, how do you feel about hawks?" He asked, shifting his gaze upwards to lock with green eyes.

"Hawks?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes from the saddle. "I don't suppose I feel any particular way about them. I used to learn Falconry when I was a boy. Why?" 

"No reason in particular." Castiel replied with a small shrug. "Again, have a safe trip." The two hounds barked their farewells as the small birds chirped theirs in unison. 

Once Dean and Sam had departed he looked down at Duchess and Riley, crouching to be on the same eye level. "Can you show me around this area? I'd appreciate it." His answer was an enthusiastic woof before they rushed to the side, calling to him to follow. If he was going to stay here for a while, he might as well learn the layout in case something calls for hiding.

Vast greenery spread out before him, the trio going around and about the forest that enveloped the cabin. His feet walked over soft earth, the grass and fallen pine softening his footsteps. Sunlight poked through the tree leaves, sending down a few rays to illuminate the pathway that wound down and around to what seemed like a source of water. Castiel noted some eatable vegetation as well as countless of colorful flowers.

The light blue of the sky began to bleed hues of crimson and orange, notifying him of how fast time had gone by. The exploration took up the whole day, the three ending back at the cabin exhausted from the trek. Dinner was simple, a few things he had collected on the short journey as well as the other provisions left in the small house. He shared his meal with two hounds and fed the birds a few crumbs before retiring to his room. His body was extremely tired though his mind kept him awake, thoughts mostly wrapped around Dean and Sam, more of Dean as it should be more of the younger mage. But the lack of hesitation to take him in and offer shelter and food for a stranger, especially of another country had taken him by surprise. Maybe it was because his outlook on others have changed over the past several days of being chased around with his life as the ending prize. Or maybe it was because Dean truly was a good man at heart. Time passed by as he rested with both dogs by his side on the bed, already fast asleep as he pondered. Sleep over took him eventually, eyes closing as he drifted off.

Over the course of the next few days, Castiel had mapped out the area well enough to know like the back of his hand, every nook and cranny had been explored and told by the animals that lived here. It was nice and peaceful and he ended up spending most of his time looking after the creatures that had been harmed in one way or another, or out gathering food to eat later on in the day. 

It wasn't until the third day did a familiar presence come to him. Just as a rustle was heard behind him in the small garden he had made, Castiel turned around with his arms open. A body of black fur collided with him, hard enough for his feet to fumble and to land on his back with a breathless laugh. Angelo thrashed his tail with vigor, happy to be back by Castiel's side as a string of never ending questions and worries bombarded his mind. Getting up, he sat with the large feline, talking through a mental connection as he undid the leather straps of the carrier. A thick book, a smaller leather bound journal, his pens and inks, and a carefully wrapped letter was inside. He knew who the letter was from, tears pricking his eyes before he withdrew it with trembling hands. A letter from Gabriel, one to read later after he had taken care of things. 

"Angelo, did you bring the other things I needed?" He asked, running a hand over soft fur. The feline's ears flicked back and forth, pushing forward to butt at his hand with an annoyed sound. "All right, all right, I was just asking, no need to get defensive about it." The feline rolled his eyes, as he padded over to disappear into the nearest bush. Silence fell as Castiel waited crossed legged, already feeling two other presences. Angelo reappeared with his head held high, tail curved upwards as another four legged being tumbled after the feline. A small hound, one that had the potential to grow up to be twice as big as Duchess and Riley.

"Come here, I won't bite." He beckoned the little one over with one hand extended. The dark brown hound scrabbled forward clumsily, smelling his fingertips before yipping forward and onto his lap. There was a shower of licks on his face and neck, pulling a broad grin from him. He had to contain the puppy with one hand on top of the wriggling bundle of fur as he tugged down his left sleeve to cover his forearm. Castiel sucked in a deep breath and blew out a long high whistle, lifting his arm up in anticipation to what was going to come. There was a shriek and a scattering of sparrows over the tree tops as a medium sized bird swooping down to grip at his arm with sharp talons. "Glad you could make it." He greeted, getting a squawk back in return. The talons dug into his skin, drawing blood but he paid no attention to it as he could heal it later. "Come on, let's go get you three fed and rested." Castiel stood up on stiff legs, carrying the small pup in one arm as the falcon balanced on the other as Angelo trailed after silently. Days passed, the small hound becoming familiar with it's surroundings as Angelo, Duchess, and Riley looked after the little one, the hawk mostly out hunting for prey and small game that could be eaten later. A calm time, enough to let Castiel forget the near trauma that had happened days before as he waited for Dean and Sam to come back to the cabin.

–--------

Dean and Sam rode hard along the trail, determined to make it to the castle before nightfall as they usually did. They had gotten a late start today, due to their unexpected guest, and Dean couldn't help the nagging sensation in the back of his mind that he was too quick to trust this stranger. True, there was really no harm he could do on his empty country home. He'd brought Sammy with him, and if there was something amiss, Duchess and Riley would be quick to let him know. He wondered if the judgment of his faithful hounds was still as sound as always, what with Castiel being a beast master of sorts with his magic. Still, Dean had Sam, and if Castiel truly wasn't able to be trusted, the worst he could do was expose Sam, and if he was on the run himself, Dean easily held the same amount of power.

There was something about him though, his calm blue eyes and dark hair, an air about him that told Dean his trust was well placed. In any case, it didn't matter now. If the man could help Sam, then the risk was worth taking.

Dean was distracted with thoughts of the strange mage in his country home. Elders and advisers were asking him questions, needing his approval for certain things, but King Winchester was lost to the world. Castiel had told him assassins were after him, but the house was so remote and small they would never think to bombard a small country stable. Still, he wondered if he should take Sam back early. He dreaded finding the mage, along with his country home and animals, burned to ash. The image woke him from a troubled sleep on more than one occasion while he was gone. Suffice it to say Dean Winchester did not have a good relationship with fire.

"Bobby," he said, addressing the only adviser he truly trusted (and the only one to know about Sam's... particular situation), "What do you know about Novak?"

"Novak?" the old-timer said, turning from his paperwork. "Our neighbors to the South? They're a buncha ignorant twats, what about them?"

Dean leveled a glare at Bobby that told him the conversation was serious.

Bobby stood and crossed his arms. "Your father never exactly liked the Novak's, but they're part of the Four Kingdom's so there's always been peace. I suppose you've heard about the recent power shift?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he admitted, not wanting to let on just how much he knew or why. "New King, yes?"

"Exactly," Bobby said, going to fetch a large tome. "King Charles was recently murdered alongside his youngest son er... Candybell—"

"Castiel," Dean quickly, and stupidly, corrected.

"Yeah, that's it," Bobby said with a snap of his fingers before realizing what happened. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"It's my job to know," Dean said with a Kingly wave of his hand. "Continue."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Charles and Castiel were recently murdered and the eldest, Michael now reigns, mounting little effort into the mysterious murder of his family, and concentrating only on strengthening his fathers ignorant laws outlawing magic."

Dean mumbled something in confirmation, his eyes falling on the window that faced the south, losing himself in his thoughts again. The facts Castiel had told him were lining up, the brother faking the youngest son's death and not mounting the hunt in earnest.

"He probably killed the father," Bobby said, almost more to himself than to Dean.

"What?" Dean said, snapping to attention.

"The King, Michael," Bobby clarified, turning to take a seat. "He probably killed both the father and the younger brother, if I had to guess."

"What makes you think that?"

"An unidentified someone kills your beloved father and youngest brother, would your first move to be to dabble in legislature? Or to find the cur that took away your family?"

"You think him avoiding hunting the killer shows that he already knows who the killer is," Dean said, by way of clarification.

"Exactly," Bobby said, sinking into his chair. "But, you know me. I'm never keen to buy the official story."

The remaining two days passed without incident, the Novak family — particularly the youngest son — ever present in his mind as he went about his duties, even when taking time to stop by in Sam's lessons. The night before they were to return to Breezeholm, Sam bounded into Dean's chambers, much later than he was supposed to be up.

"It's much past your bedtime," Dean said from his seat in the window, holding his arm out to the lad.

"I can't sleep," Sam said, scampering over to his brother's side.

"Neither can I," Dean said with a smile, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Are you excited too?" Sam asked with that lopsided smile.

"Excited for what?"

"To see Castiel! I'm excited to really start learning about... well, you know."

"Are you, now? Well, good," Dean said, giving Sam's hair a tousle.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not worried."

"You are, I can tell," Sam said, defiantly crossing his arms.

"Very well," Dean said with a smile. "I suppose I am."

"He's okay, Dean," Sam said, wrapping his brother in a hug. "They all are."

Dean laughed at his brothers ability to get inside his head, and squeezed his arm around his shoulders. The quicker morning came, the quicker this knot in his stomach would subside.


	3. Wake Up, Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he think that this place was safe and enough for him to forget the past that had chased him? As if. Now there are even more chaotic things happening and it's tearing Castiel apart to decide if he should stay or leave the Winchester kingdom while he still can.
> 
> Secret talks with animals, a surprise bundle of wolves, and shape shifting? Seriously? All Dean wanted was to come back and get to know this Castiel better and help Sam out with his magic. But that didn't go according to plan of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there will be an introduction to Angelo's POV and another animal friend. When Castiel talks to the animals and visa versa, it will be in ' 's and in italics. 
> 
> Also, I have seperated this into a few parts, first with the regular story telling, then only with Castiel and Sam, then with Dean and Angelo (again, Angelo's POV is in italics), and finally it's back to the regular outline.  
> Sorry if that's confusing but I tried to organize it ;A;

"Angelo! Get them over here quick!" His voice carried easily over the clumped frenzy of the cabin's front area. Castiel was roused by a whine and then a low growl by his side. Duchess, Riley, Angelo, and even the pup was alert and staring towards the windows and door. He had sat up in confusion, wondering what was wrong until it hit him.

Hard. 

A dozen of voices suddenly filled his head in panic and pain, making him stumble up with a hand on his head to sort out where the creatures were. It was a pack of gray wolves that had called, injured and frantic to pass on the news. Castiel shifted immediately, taking form of a feline similar to Angelo as he bolted off with Riley and the jaguar. Duchess and the little one was left behind to guard the house in case of any surprises as the falcon circled the area as a scout. The trio reached the wolves in a few minutes, his mind automatically reaching out to the leader of the group as he shifted back into his human form.

_'My pack had smelt humans near the borderline of our territory and the great land next to it. We went after them but they turned on us.'_ The biggest wolf said the moment the mage's presence was sensed.

Humans? _'What did they look like and how many? Angelo, help me carry the injured ones.'_ Castiel went over to look over the wolves that were on the ground whimpering and whining. Six were wounded, three fatally, and two were dead on the spot.   
_'Come, let me help your pack as you tell me what had happened. I am Castiel Novak, as I speak your language, I can help you and your brethren but we must hurry back to my home.'_

The leader stared at Castiel for a few moments before turning back to bark at the ones that could still walk, turning back to face him once more. _'I am Radulf, and we are in your care Castiel.'_

He nodded before going over to pick up a limp furry body in his arms, the other non-injured wolves helping their brethren to trail behind Castiel's lead. The moment the group had reached the cabin, Castiel had already formed a plan of how to treat the animals. Buckets were given to Duchess and Riley to retrieve water from a small stream as Angelo stood guard for any intruders that would interrupt his healing process. He set out to treat the more fatal wounds first, broken bones and nasty gashes that would take some time to heal completely and prevent infection but he had to try. The buckets of water came back quickly as he had gone to get clean rags to rid the dirt and grime from the split wounds and open cuts.

Now was time to use his magic, a part that would drain him to the point of exhaustion. Thankfully through years of practice, his endurance has grown to slow down the draining process. One by one they were healed, the buckets coming and going as it was soiled with blood and fur. Infections had started to show on a few wolves and he had to go collect some nearby herbs to help the process of cleansing. Hours passed slowly, filled with unbroken concentration as sweat became slick against his skin and the sun began to dip under the horizon. It wasn't until the leader of the pack along with the little pup had growled, did his trance snap to see who had come within range.

The riders were easily identified, if not by their presence than by the nearly frantic joyous barking of Riley and Duchess. Dean rode alone, this time atop a powerful black steed, once he obviously felt much more at ease riding. She was a Winchester stallion, huge and stalwart, her eyes as dark as her coat and her main like a black comet flying behind her. She was loyal, powerful, and very much an incarnation of Dean himself, for she was just as comfortable in Dean's hands as Dean directed her. Sensing something was wrong, he had ridden ahead of Sam, driving his horse to a spring as he came into view.

"Cas?" He called out, immediately locating the only human in the menagerie of animals, making his way through the stable.

"Dean, stay back and don't move." The wolves were growling, smelling human as they flattened their ears and flashed their canines to form a semi circle around Castiel and the few other fallen members. _'It's okay, he's a friend, the king of this land as he won't harm you if you do not harm him.'_ He reassured urgently. _'Radulf please, call back your pack.'_

The leader looked back at Castiel with weary eyes but ceased the growling and barked at the others to stop as well. They fell back to sit close to their wounded, eyes still fixed on Dean.

"Angelo, keep the others inside okay?" The black feline brushed past to herd the little pup inside before the other two men could see it. "You can come over Dean, just don't make any sudden moves. They won't hurt you unless you do it first." Castiel looked up from where his bloodied hands were, squinting his eyes as sweat threatened to fall in.

Dean dismounted from Baby a safe enough distance away that his horse wouldn't startle. Even with the mage's warnings, he seemed to completely ignore both Castiel's words and the ravenous wolves surrounding him, making determined but steady steps toward Castiel. It was clear that his concern for the mage was much more than his concern of being attacked from the wolves. "You're bleeding," Dean said, noting the considerable amount of blood the mage was covered in. "Lord, Cas, are you okay?" He asked, dropping to a knee beside the mage after the wolves had parted to make room for him.

Castiel breathed a light laugh as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand to make the process faster. "It's not my blood Dean, it's the wolves. I woke up to hear them in my mind and went to see what had happened." He paused to lick his dry lips. "The leader over there, Radulf, had told me that humans were seen on the border between your kingdom and mine. Other than that, I don't know what happened, I have been trying to heal the injured ones until now." His eyes looked up at Dean for a second before going back down to see the worst was patched up. _'You'll do fine now, make sure you have others clean it well.'_

The wolf licked his red stained hand in confirmation before limping off to join the others.

Castiel sat back with a loud sigh, feeling drained as he held his weight up with his hands. "I see that you have made a safe trip to and back, and I apologize for welcoming you back with this small madness." 

"It certainly is madness," Dean said with a scoff. "But I'm glad you're not injured. Come, though I am loathe to add to the insanity, I have a gift for you." He stood and held out a hand, offering to help the obviously exhausted mage up.

Castiel looked up at the king, staring for a moment before wiping his hands on the tunic that he wore to get rid of the some of the blood. He got up with more effort than needed thanks to the offered hand as he stretched briefly to follow Dean. 

Dean lead Castiel back out of the stable, still careful to move slowly, but purposefully so as to not make a wrong move in the eyes of anything that might leave his country king-less. As he made his way out of the stable he squinted into the forest, just barely catching Sam clinging for dear life around the neck of another black stallion, though considerably smaller than the one Dean rode, it was obviously wild and not keen on being ridden. "Whoa, whoa!" Dean shouted, side-stepping to snatch the reins of the smaller stallion, bringing it to a steady halt, almost throwing Sam from its back. "Damn it, Sam, I told you not to gallop on this thing!"

Sam sat up on the horses back, his chestnut hair wild and full of twigs and leaves. "I wanted to keep up," he said as justification. "Hello, Castiel!"

"Hello Sam." Castiel chuckled in return, unable to hide a smile as he saw the state that the boy was in. 

Dean gave him a fatherly scowl. "Get down," He demanded before turning to the mage. "This is Celeste," Dean said motioning at the horse. It's coat was jet black, like Baby's, but it's mane was silver, and the horses backside and legs were speckled with silver, making it look an awful lot like the night sky. "Our royal stable master calls her the 'angel's spirit', because no one has really been able to train her." He ran a loving, almost admiring hand down the horses neck. "She's sired from Baby, my horse over there. She's still too young to support a rider of my stature, and even you might be a little too heavy still, but her spirit cannot be broken." He laughed and turned to Castiel. "I think you might be who she was meant for."

The instant Dean had said the filly's name, he had reached out with his mind. The horse was high in spirit as she had stomped forward to butt forcefully into his shoulder, just a little bit too hard for his tired composure. "Nice to meet you Celeste, beautiful name I have to say as you are a beautiful creature." He spoke without thinking, talking fluently to the horse in front of the Winchesters. Castiel reached out with a hand soothing over the nose before walking over to the side. Celeste was restless but had calmed under his touch, his own mind influencing such a thing as he felt a start of a new bond with the being. "Thank you Dean, you didn't have to get me a gift, much less a horse of your own."

He looked over to the king, awe in his eyes as he was truly humble to have a gift like this bestowed upon him. "Speaking of gifts, I have something for the two of you. Celeste, can you stay here for me?" The filly snorted and answered with a stomp of her foot, making Castiel chuckle before he turned around. "Wait here for a moment." He walked over towards the front door, disappearing for a few minutes before coming back out with something bundled in his arms. "Sam, I found this little one back when I was still a prince in my kingdom. Rescued him from a small fire that had been caused by an intense drought a while ago. Brave thing saved a mother and her children by getting other villagers to help." He uncovered the little pup whose ears were perked as it barked nonstop to reach out to the young prince. "His name is Orin. I'm leaving him in your care and the little rascal will probably grow to be twice as big as Duchess and Riley, but he has a gentle soul."

Sam stood wide-eyed still rather ruffled from the wild ride. He turned to Dean, silently asking for approval. Dean nodded, an entertained smirk on his lips. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around the large puppy, toppling to the ground as it wiggled happily in his arms, licking his face. Sam shrieked with laughter, rolling on his back and running his hands along the dogs ears and neck.

"I suppose Riley and Duchess get along with him alright?" Dean asked with an eyebrow cocked, wary of accepting another hound into the pack, especially one so young.

"Watches over him like their own pup." Castiel mused, grinning at the sight of Sam and Orin tussling together. "He's a fighter and smart too, and will be loyal to Sam just as Duchess and Riley are to you." He stepped back with a sigh, looking up and over to Dean with a wide smile still in place. "And don't think I've forgotten about you your highness." He beckoned Dean closer, taking out a fashioned arm guard to nimbly clasp it around the man's forearm. Once it was secure, he took out another worn down one to latch onto his own arm before looking up to blow a shrill whistle, loud and long with his arm held out. It was silent for a few heartbeats before a high call was heard and the flurry of birds in the far off trees. A tawny colored blur dove down with wings extended, neatly landing on his outstretched arm with a small noise. "Dean, this is Grifon. A hunting falcon that I've nursed since it was an eyasses, the parents had been killed by other predators. Here." He motioned for the other to reach out to take the falcon. Golden green eyes stared intently at Dean, examining the man before fluttering over, black tipped wings folding to it's side.

Dean nodded at the falcon and it in turn seemed to nod back at him. "It's been many years since I've had any avian company," He said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you, Grifon," He said with a laugh, keeping his forearm high to keep the bird at eye-level. "What a curiosity, everyone seems to have gained an animal companion since we left. I thought you said having an animal companion would help Sam's journey for magic. I do not see why you felt the need to find one for me. Not that I'm ungrateful," Hee said with a laugh, running a knuckled down the chest of the falcon. 

"I said that it might do him well mentally regardless if your brother undergoes the training." Castiel corrected with a chuckle of his own. "I thought it would suit you to have a falcon of your own, to have eyes up ahead as you rule your kingdom. Just seemed fitting that's all." He gave a small shrug. There was a cough like noise behind him, drawing his attention down to Radulf who stood with his head held high. "Yes, of course. Dean, is it okay if the pack spends the night here? They can sleep in my room so they don't startle the horses, I still have to talk to Rafulf about the men that he had seen." 

"They needn't sleep in your room," Dean said, looking to the wolf with one arm behind his back and the other holding up the falcon still. He gave the wolf a respectful half-bow. "Any uh... friend of yours is a friend of ours, isn't that right, Sam?" He said, looking back over his shoulder, but the boy was still too enraptured in his new friend to care any about what Dean was saying. Dean gave an exasperated sigh, looking around at the insanity that had ensued over his home in the last few days. "They can stay in the parlor, with the fireplace," Dean said, turning to walk away. He idly took the falcon from his forearm and lifted him onto his shoulder, as he walked away. He turned to look at Castiel as he walked, smiling over his shoulder before taking the reigns of Baby and Celeste and leading them toward the stable. 

Radulf barked twice, other ears perking as the rest of the pack moved over towards them, making sure to keep a safe distance away from the horses. 

_'Radulf, your pack is welcome to stay for the night and longer if needed. I have to look over the injured members before they sleep as I still need to talk to you about the humans you saw.'_ Castiel motioned for the pack to follow him over to the cabin, showing where the wolves were to sleep. _'Has your pack eaten yet?'_

_'No, we were distracted by the humans while hunting.'_

He nodded, running a hand over his face before going over to the fireplace to start a fire. _'I will gather food for you and your pack mates, make sure the infected ones stay cleaned.'_

The wolf nodded his head and resided back to the others. 

"Angelo, come on, we have some hunting to do." The feline looked at him with concern, tail flicking nervously but made no protest. The two went over to find Dean, the man still over by the stables. "Dean, I'm going to go hunt for meat for the wolves with Angelo." 

"Like hell you are," Dean said, struggling to get Celeste to back up into her pen. Finally he threw his hands up in exasperation and turned to Castiel. "I'm gonna tell you what's going to happen," He said, pointing a frustrated finger at Castiel. "You are going to get that rambunctious filly into her pen so you can feed her." He exhaled a forceful breath to calm himself before putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You look exhausted, Cas," Dean said, trying to sound much more gentle. "You're needed here, Sam will help you. I will be little use in healing a pack of wolves and whatever other woodland creatures you manage to lure into my house. I will do the hunting. You go do what you do, and I will do what I do." Regardless that his tone had taken on a chastising vibe, it was obvious that he was kidding with Castiel and his words were coming from a place of concern. "Besides," He said, patting Castiel on the back. "Grif and I have some bonding to do." With that, he put two fingers in his mouth, making a sharp whistle ring out through the air. Baby tore around the stable, stomping her hooves anxiously.

Normally Castiel would have argued back but couldn't bring up the energy to. Instead he just sighed and nodded with a small smile, knowing that Dean was right. "The wolves are picky with their food or at least with the way they are killed. The prey cannot be killed with metal, they hate the smell and won't eat it. Take Angelo with you, he can kill whatever you come across." Castiel didn't need to call the other as the feline went over to sniff at Dean with a small purr. "I'll tend to Celeste and talk to the wolves then." The filly replied with a loud neigh to stomp over and butt Dean out of the way to nip at Castiel's hand. He looked over with a chuckle, tsking Celeste softly before petting her nose.

"What about rock?" Dean asked, leaning a hesitant hand to run over Angelo's head. "And I won't want Angelo to do anything until I say so. Will he even listen to me?" 

Castiel and the feline rolled their eyes in unison, Angelo brushing around the king. "Rock would work, it's from the natural ground and yes Angelo will listen to you. He's been with me long enough to understand what we say, though he might try to test you every once in a while."

"Alright, Cat," Dean said, kneeling onto the balls of his feet to be eye level. "I haven't worked with a falcon in over ten years, so it's probably going to get a little frustrating, watching Grifon and I stupidly blunder around each other. But if you can bear with it for a while, at least until we learn enough about each other, we should get a decent kill in no time, alright?" Dean smiled and scratched the sides of the large cats face affectionately. 

Angelo leaned up into the hand, the purr rumbling louder as blue eyes narrowed down to slits.  
Castiel chuckled and swatted at the feline's head, earning him an amused growl. "Angelo quit it, don't push him too far." He warned lightly. "I'll leave it to you then Dean." The filly stomped irritably at the lack of attention, Castiel quickly soothing the horse down to a few shuffles and flicks of the tail. "All right, I get it, get back into your pen girl." he urged, patting Celeste's side to direct her over to the stall.

Dean loaded himself up onto Baby then cast a taunting smile down at the cat. "You think you can keep up, Cat? I haven't any time for dawdling." He laughed and nudged a heel into Baby's side, making her jet off into the forest.

–---------

Castiel laughed at the start of a race, shooing Angelo off as he turned his attention to Celesete. The filly was already in her pen, still fidgety as he shuffled around to find the feed. "Don't break anything okay? I don't need to get Dean to fix this place or you getting hurt." There was a sharp irritable sound but an underlying agreement as the horse began to eat. With that taken care of, he went back inside the cabin with a dozen eyes fixed on him. _'Dean went out to hunt for you and I, said it was better if I stayed here and looked after your pack.'_ He settled down in the midst of the furry bodies, a chorus of greeting whines and woofs filling the room.

_'There was a group of 3 humans, all big and smelt of death and anger. They had tools of steel and skills in fighting like one not of their kind. My pack tried to keep quiet but they found us and tried to kill all of us. Maybe they were low on food but by the time I had called back my pack, two had passed on the spot and the others were wounded. That's when we fell back and called out.'_

Castiel listened as he checked on the other wolves, cleaning and healing any reopened cuts. _'Did you manage to hear what the humans were talking about?'_

The leader went quiet, thinking and sorting out through his memory. _'Maybe something about hunting one of their own kind? It wasn't clear, they had seen us already and had stopped talking. I am sorry I do not remember anymore but the humans went back to their own territory, that much I know.'_

He sighed in small relief, sitting back with his thoughts running about the recent news. A few wolves turned their attention towards something else, causing him to do the same just as Sam scampered into the house, Orin hot on his heels. 

"Dean?" The boy called, wondering where everyone was. "Castiel?"

"Over here Sam." Castiel looked over to the boy with the pup by his side. He gestured for Sam to come over and sit by him, the fire warm against his side. The wolves looked over and parted, tails wagging as they sniffed at Orin and the human.

Sam stuck his arms rigidly to his sides, making it very obvious he didn't want to cause any trouble with the wolves. He sat on the side of Castiel furthest from the pack, knowing that they weren't going to hurt Castiel and using him as sort of a shield just in case. "There's certainly a lot of them," Same said cautiously.

Castiel chuckled, running a hand over the flank of the nearest wolf calmly. "This is one of the larger packs of the forest, you don't have to be afraid of them Sam, they won't bite you."

Radulf huffed in response, laying down with his paws folded underneath his head. 

"That one is Radulf, he's the leader of this pack." Castiel pointed over at the leader as an ear perked at the attention. "Hunter, Dawn, Seth, Axis, Arora, Luna, Hyla, and Reno." His finger pointed around the wolves, each barking or wagging their tail at their names. "How do you like Orin?"

"I'm never going to remember that," Sam said, boggling at how many named he'd have to remember. "Orin is wonderful!" Sam said, instinctively going to wrap his arms around the dog. "He big and clumsy and silly like Dean. I love him."

He chuckled, shaking his head tiredly. "You don't have to and I'm glad you like him. I can tell he likes you too, says you smell weird but he's happy to have a new owner."

"I don't smell weird you smell weird," Sam said, tackling the dog to the floor and continuing to shriek with laughter as they rolled around, completely oblivious of anything else around them.

–---------

_He could nearly groan with the cockiness that the green eyed human showed. Of course he could keep up with the horse, the other was only prey after all in his mind set. He gave his human one last look, making sure the thick headed mage understood to get rest soon, before taking off. His legs glided over the ground, wind ruffling his fur as he easily caught up with long strides. The mare huffed at his presence, still not used to it as he kept a good distance away to avoid any sudden faltering of hooves. Despite Castiel warning to not mess with the other human, he had to see just what the mage saw in this man- Dean was it? But not now, maybe later or along the way_

Dean let out a sharp laugh of amusement when he saw the large cat come up on their side. He jerked baby around a sharp corner and she leapt over a tree trunk and kept running through the trees, along the brush, and down a hill out into a meadow. "Come on, Angelo," Dean taunted.

_Won't be thinking of that soon human, he thought. Angelo carried on easily, looking forward to leap over the fallen log gracefully while still remaining by Dean's side. There was another scent in the air, his eyes automatically shifting to pinpoint the location. A herd not too far off to the side, a group of maybe 4 or 5. He changed his direction suddenly, giving a low noise to get the human's attention. His feet touched down lightly, slowing down to sink among the grass and trees, blending in perfectly as he crept forward._

Dean quickly altered his course, staying with Angelo. He had intended to use Grifon to weed out food, practicing with the falcon so they could lean each others habits, but it was clear that the large cat was unwilling to dawdle, so Dean yielded to the cat this once. He could practice with the falcon later. He had almost forgotten that they'd had quite a few more mouths to feed this time around.

_He hissed at the loud noises the horse and man was making, quickly looking back with an annoyed flick of his tail to silence them. The first kill would be his as it always was, call it a pride thing but it was merely a way of warming up for him. Angelo resumed his watching of the small herd, now visible as he stalked silently towards the deer. There was a fawn, a doe, and two bucks, the obvious choice of choosing the older buck would be riskier but not something he hadn't done before. The wind shifted suddenly, blowing their scent towards the herd and alerting them as their white tails raised in alarm before bolting off. With no choice, he darted out, zeroing in on the eldest as he leaped and tackle the beast down. There was a startled noise as his teeth met fur, blood dripping out as he clamped down around the throat. Hooves flailed and struck him but he held on and with a quick shake of his head, the neck was snapped. Angelo stepped back as he lapped at his muzzle, looking over to Dean with a smug look on his face._

"Well, if you're so keen on working by yourself, you can carry your own kills back to the house," Dean said with a rather charming smile before urging his horse back in the direction he had been going. "Carry it on your back or drag it by your teeth. You should be there before nightfall," he said with a wave over his head as he started to gallop off into the opposing direction. 

_Angelo managed a purr and a harsh chortling sound as he watched the man ride off. The human was offset by his behavior, could smell it from miles away- disbelieving maybe with a small amount of hurt pride but that would do just fine. His kind determined a status of another by their skills in hunting, be it more alone than with a group for you had to know how to fend for yourself before working with others. He leaned down to wrap his jaws around the carcass, looking around to figure out how to manage this before the man got too far away. A large tree wasn't too far from where he was, perfect for climbing. Angelo made his way over as he dragged the deer, scrambling up to drape the prey on top of a tree branch, making sure it wouldn't fall before jumping off and running towards the human's scent. He would follow Dean and the horse but out of eye sight as he watched how the man hunted._

"A smug cat, who would have thought," Dean drawled sarcastically. He'd been trying to make friends with the odd creature, but it was clear the cat had no need for new friends and was more concerned in it's own agenda than working as a team, and working as a team is what Dean was trying to accomplish. Let the cat have his victory. Dean didn't need him. After all, Dean was only trying to help the stupid beasts master, letting it into his home with a pack of wild dogs and the lord-only-knew-what-else. He didn't have to help, but he did. And if the cat was too proud to do what Dean said, than he could fend for himself. Dean urged baby into the meadow and removed a glove, putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling. "Grifon," he called, waiting for the avian shriek that alerted him to the falcon's presence. There was a flutter in the tree's as the tawny bird soared down, landing on Dean's shoulder harness. "Hello, handsome," Dean said with a laugh. "Ready to get some practice in?" The falcon gave a confirming squawk and that was all he needed to continue. "Alright, Grif. I defer to your good judgment," he said, motioning his head slightly and giving the falcon a direction to fly in. Dean followed the falcon, knowing that if he was to make the best of Castiel's gift, he was going to have to trust it. Baby tromped through the forest until Griffon came back to settle on Dean's shoulder, making the man bring the horse to a halt. The bird then flitted into a nearby tree, quietly rolling out its wings in anticipation. Dean unmounted and unstrapped his bow, priming a stone-tipped arrow twixt his fingers on the string. He walked with soft feet, avoiding any brush or leaves that would crackle under his boots. He followed Grifon silently to a small enclave with a pack of boars milling about in a bushel of berries. He drew his arrow up and steadied his breathing, releasing it and sending it through the throat of one of the larger males. The other boars startled at the sound it made as it fell, but Dean had another arrow ready before the first boar had died, and released it into the second nearest boar, a female, through the stomach. He sprinted as the group started to scatter, keeping his eyes on the one that got the latest start. He lined up his shot, breathed, then released the arrow, taking down another, smaller boar as it had tried to run. He thought about trying to get another one, but Griffon had landed on his shoulder again. "How much do you think a pack of wolves is going to eat?" he asked, going to the boar that was the farthest away and snapping its neck with his hands to prevent it from suffering. "Do you think we have enough?" the bird cawed in response. "I suppose if the cat is keen on sharing we have enough, but I wouldn't count on that since the stupid thing seems to have little interest in anything other than his master and flaunting like a peacock." Dead exhaled as he picked up the boar, whistling to bring baby around. He loaded up the three dead boars on the horses back, securing them in place with rope before noticing that Grifon was gone. 

_To say that he wasn't impressed was a lie, though he would never openly admit it. The stealth and sureness of the execution of the boars were surprising and confirming his thoughts. The human, Dean, was all right. He could see why the mage trusted this man._

"Grif?" Dean called, only to be answered by another caw. "What is it?" he called out, following the sound. He turned back to Baby, pointing a finger. "Stay here," he demanded before running off to follow Grif. When he found the bird he was perched on a rock next to a collection of leaves, and as Dean drew closer he recognized the familiar stench of dead flesh. "Oh no," Dean said with an exhale, uncovering two wolves who were clearly killed by swords or knives of some sort. He didn't know if they belonged to the pack that was now sitting in his living room, but he figured it was likely considering how wounded the living ones had been. Dean perched on the balls of his feet and ran a reverent hand over one of the dead wolves head. "Why kill something you're not going to use," he cursed, angered by how wasteful and cruel his own kind could be. As he looked up he noticed he was much further south than he had intended and was probably on the cusp of Novak. He looked down at the bird to his left. "Should we bring them back? Or should we bury them?" The bird tilted his head from side to side and let out a caw, and Dean pretended to understand, though had no idea what it was saying. "Wolves are probably not as sentimental as humans," Dean said, standing and making his way to an empty patch of dirt. He dug both of his is hands into the soil and started pushing it back between his legs quickly, knowing damn well it was going to be nightfall before he had made a hole big enough for both of them. But he did it anyway. He was sure he looked ridiculous, and maybe wolves didn't stand on ceremony like humans did, but he wasn't just going to leave them here to be ravaged by wilderness. Wolves were mighty hunters, and Dean respected them, and they deserved better. He was covered by sweat by the time he had finished pushing the dirt to cover the two corpses, and patted the new lump in the soil reverently. "I'm sorry about my kind," he said simply before standing and going to find Baby, Grifon back in his spot on the humans shoulder. "The cat is going to think I spent all day hunting three boars," he said as he started to walk the horse back North. "I'm sure he'll just love that."

_At the last comment Angleo stood from his hiding spot, shaking the dirt and leaves from his fur as he padded over to the black horse that had the boars strapped on. Two male and a female and- he sniffed then growled. The man had killed a female that was carrying unborns, something that wasn't wise at all. He ran over to Dean, sitting down as he watched the burial of the wolves. Pity that humans were rash and ruthless, not even using the fur or eating the meat. His tail moved lazily to ruffle the undergrowth and made a cough like noise. Once he had caught the man's eye, he ducked his head in apology. Straightening up to pad back over to the horse without looking back_

"Hey, you're back," Dean said. "What, did you eat that whole buck by yourself?" He said with a laugh before taking Baby's reins and leading her out toward the cottage.

_He glared at the man, growling low before bounding off to retrieve the carcass that was still high in the tree._

"Doesn't like jokes I guess," Dean said to Grifon, making no haste since Baby had more weight on her than she was used to. 

_Foolish, to think that he would actually eat the deer himself like a cub. Shows how much he knew about him, though they didn't exactly know each other that well. Angelo pushed the deer down, jumping down to swing the body over his before trotting over towards the cabin. He carried the weight easily, eventually running to get back first with a whole storm of things to talk to Castiel about. Nearing the house, he yowled, calling the mage as he stood by the door._

–---------

Castiel watched Sam and Orin tumble again, the wolves amused at the youngling with the little dog. He felt the presence before hearing him, up on his feet and walking over to see a large buck in the jaguar's jaws and over the back. "Thank you Angelo, where's Dean?" he asked, hauling the deer off and dragging it over to the small clearing outside. _'Radulf, there's a deer for you and your pack to start on.'_

A flurry of feet came rushing out, the leader going over to rip at the carcass first as custom. 

Angelo padded over to sit by the mage, eying the pack idly as he flicked his tail to the back of the others calf. _'That human you call Dean, a good hunter but thinks he's too wise. I made the first kill on my own as he left and ended up thinking that I had eaten the body instead of hiding it to bring back later.'_

The words were practically growled into his mind, a frown spreading across Castiel's face. 

_'Though he did find the wolves that were killed by the hunters, buried them.'_ Angelo flicked his tail as he began to wash his paw. 

"I thought I told you to work with him Angelo, not to go off on your own. Of course he'd react like that but you said he had found the dead?"

The feline merely swiveled his ears before looking up and pausing in mid- lick. _'The man hunted down some boar, killed a sow that had unborns. Foolish and idiotic-'_

Castiel tapped Angelo's head to interrupt. "Not everyone hunts with the thoughts you and I have so stop it."

Just as the last words left the mage's mouth, Dean arrived back to the cabin with more game. "Prime hunter that cat," Dean said to Castiel as he stopped the horse by the stables. "He's got a bit of an attitude on him, though." Dean unstrapped the biggest boar, the male, from the horses back and made his way through the gate toward where the wolves were cleaning bones. "Grif, on the other hand, is a right blessing," He said, tossing the boar down at the feet of the pack. He turned to Castiel. "Did you find out what happened to their pack? I think I might have found two of their dead out there." 

Castiel sighed the moment the first word left Dean, placing his hand on the flat of Angelo's head. "Forgive him, it's just the way he is. If I had to guess, Angelo didn't know what to think of you until he saw you hunt, it's how things are for him. And yes I talked to Radulf about what had happened." he paused, looking over to watch the rest of the pack eat their fill. "You're not supposed to kill a female when hunting, go for the older male, helps keep the game balanced. Angelo did you apologize?" 

The feline nearly hissed in frustration as it glared at the king, swishing his tail back and forth. _'I already did but I'm guessing the two legger didn't notice it.'_

He hummed but said nothing more than to tap the feline's head. "Thank you for hunting Dean, the food you brought back is plenty"

"Well, I had to feed the humans as well," Dean said with a scoff. "The cat would be wise to consider under whose roof you are residing. I do not typically kill female animals, but I do not typically have twenty plus mouths to feed. I would challenge you to find another king who would so heartily welcome you into his home with a pack of wild animals and hunt for their survival whilst knowing little to -nothing- about his guests." Dean exhaled, feeling like he was arguing with a child. "But, alas, I am not mad at the cat. This was simply not the welcome I expected upon returning from the North country. Finding the dead wolves has certainly... dampened things." Dean looked off to the side, considering the state in which he had found the corpses and continued to unload the other two boars. One under his arm, the other over his shoulder. "I would very much like to know what the men who attacked the wolves were after. I am sure they were not out for a hunt." 

Castiel sighed as he closed his eyes for a few moments as this was exactly what he didn't need or want to happen. "Angelo, go watch the pack and tell them to come in when they are done eating." he gritted out before walking after Dean. "I know the men from what the wolves had described and I think it's about time I leave this area before any more trouble comes." Without looking over to the man, he went inside and over to his room, straight for his journal. The pages were worn and written all over, his fingers stopping at a page to memorize the layout of this kingdom before shutting it and stuffing into his pockets. 

Dean set the boars on the table before following after Castiel. "I will be having none of that," He said going into Castiel's room and shutting the door behind him to make sure Sam could not hear what they spoke about. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms, his large frame blocking any attempt to exit. "Listen, if you knew these men, that means they're the men after you. They did not kill those wolves quickly, you saw as much by how wounded the living were when they arrived. The wolves I found were not slaughtered, they were almost tortured. They suffered. These men do not hunt, they... they seek to cause suffering, nothing else, and I'll be damned if you think you're going to leave here just to fall prey to some... murderers. If you think I am perturbed by the measly problems you brought down to my home than think again, because this is nothing. Trouble I can handle, you and Angelo dying in the wilderness because you would not let me protect you... that is a whole other issue entirely." Dean exhaled and his posture relaxed, his eyes falling listlessly to the side. "I do not care that you have magic, and I do not care that you are hunted, or that you bring the entire woodland population to live in our home. But you belong here, with Sammy and I." 

His movements slowed as the door was shut, only paying half attention as he shook his head through out the whole speech. "Stop. Just, stop. You do not owe me anything, do not have to give protection to me and Angelo, and I am grateful that you have for the past week but I cannot Dean. I cannot risk putting you, the king of this land, and your brother at risk because he will stop at _nothing_ until my heart never beats again in either his or his assassin's hands. I am scared, yes, deathly scared that I will put you in harms way and I just-" He forced out a shaky breath, hands clenched in fists as he screwed his eyes shut and willed his heart rate to calm. "I can survive on my own in the woods, I have seen the area and know it like the back of my hand now. And do _not_ tell me that I belong here when I clearly don't. I am a dead man to my own kingdom and not of yours so I do not belong anywhere. If they find me, they will stop at nothing to kill. Not the animals, not your brother, not even you. Please, I cannot bare the thought of having your life in threat because of me, I had almost gotten my own brother killed in my escape and that alone haunts me day and night." Tears burned in his eyes, a few spilling over to run down his cheeks as his tone softened down to a broken whisper.

"So what is your solution?" Dean rumbled, tilting his head to the side. "A lifetime of running? Never settling anywhere? Always looking over your shoulder and wondering how long you can sleep before you have to move again? That is no life, Cas." 

He laughed, a humorless dry sound that made his body shake. "My life ended when the king's did Dean, it's a miracle that I am still alive now. But no, I won't run if they find me away from here. Let them do whatever they please as long as I do not endanger anyone else." 

"That's not how this works!" Dean shouted before he could stop himself. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and the anger building inside him. Dean exhaled and tried to get a handle on his emotions. He didn't understand why the thought made him so angry, but it did, and he found himself unable to stop it. Maybe it was because he saw so much of Sam in Cas, or maybe it was something else entirely. "I will be damned before I see you blundering into the forest for the slaughter. What about Sam? Do you not care for his well being? Do you forget the promise you made him? Are you just going to abandon that? The same way our father abandoned him and his magic? He has grown so fond of you already, is so eager to be more like you that you'd break his heart just to flee to your death? Is there nothing you'd live for, Cas? I know that I am not exactly your favorite person, but surely you care about Sam. You'd just... leave us?" 

He flinched at the outburst, drawing back as one arm wrapped around himself. Castiel dropped his gaze as he calmed his breathing, wanting to do nothing more than to just run from this place. "Forgive me." The moment he had taken a step back, his body was shifting. A large black bird once where he stood as his wings flapped and carried himself out of the open window. It wasn't the wisest of choices to run, to leave Dean hanging on uncertainty but he had panicked.


	4. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He messed up, he really did mess up and all he could do was run. Just like how he always did.  
> Even though he left, his mind was still back on the outburst from a few seconds ago and lead to the repeating question.  
> Should he stay?  
> Or should he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side but the next one (or two depending if I want to split it) will be longer I promise.

Dean was taken aback by Castiel shifting. The mage had told him of the power but he'd never seen it and he found himself staring at the spot Cas had been in for long moments after he'd left. His brows met in a sneer. "Coward," He said to himself before storming out of the room.

"Dean," Sam said from the kitchen as he'd begun assembling dinner. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?"

"No I uh, I'm not hungry," Dean said, forcing a smile.

"Well, what about Castiel? We have plenty of food."

"He uh. Cas is tired, Sammy. Let him sleep. I'm sure he'll eat in the morning. Hurry up and turn in, Sam, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Dean turned to head up to his room. He'd seen that heartbroken look on Sam's face too many times in his life. If he was going to have to tell Sam that Cas left them, it wasn't going to be now. He'd had a hell of a day: Riding across the country to find a pack of wolves in his garden, hunting for an entire menagerie and having to play second fiddle for a giant cat that made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with Dean. And now, the person he'd promised Sam he was going to help was gone, out in the wilderness. He thought seriously about going after him, then about tracking the hunters down, but there was too much at risk. And with Castiel gone, who would manage these animals and keep them from hurting Sam? No, Dean couldn't risk it. He'd lost enough in his lifetime. He trudged up to the master bedroom, sitting in the large chair next to the open window, looking out on the last bits of sunlight disappearing behind the mountains. He rested his chin in his hand. Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps without Castiel, the animals would leave, Sam and Dean could return to their normal lives, and Dean could find someone else to help Sam with his magic. If Castiel was too much of a coward to even tell Sam to his face that he was leaving, perhaps he wasn't the kind, gentle soul Dean had thought he was.

But no matter how much he thought that, as the hours melted away, he knew it was true. No, the fault had to lie with Dean, somehow, he knew that. But what was a man supposed to do? What would have been the proper response to this madness? He was still a king, after all, he had responsibilities, and deserved respect. Yet he was expected to grovel to a beast that looked as if it came from a jungle and beg its forgiveness for his hunting techniques? Dean had been more than kind, and more than obliging to the beastmaster and his insanity, all for the sake of Sam.

But it wasn't just for Sam, Dean knew that, he just refused to admit it to himself.

–--------

Large ebony wings soared upwards as bright blue eyes searched down below before diving downwards to fly in between trees and branches. A black shadow in the falling sun, his mind set on finding the assassins in favor of pushing away the previous talk before returning to the cabin, if he would return that was. 

Focus, the men were smart, knowing when to set fire and when to move to not give away their position and Castiel knew that. He was smarter though, more accustomed to the forest than they were as he easily picked up subtle signs of settlement and trails that could be followed. His ears picked up voices within another few flaps of his wings, talons extended to perch his above to watch what was happening. True to Radulf's word, the assassins were moving back towards the Novak region, slowly but surely as it looked like they were well fed. Not surprising but the thought made his blood boil from the remembrance of the unnecessary slaughtering. Were the men going back to report something to Michael? Did they give up? He didn't know and needed answers but for now this was enough even though he knew things wouldn't be that simple.

Castiel opened his wings and flew silently, dropping down after a good amount of distance was put between him and the hunters as he shifted down to a large feline. Hunger gnawed at his belly as he immediately sniffed out prey to eat, body lowering as he caught a hold of a stray deer. It hadn't been aware of his presence until it was too late, his jaws already around the neck as he snapped it in one fluid motion. Eating raw meat wasn't one of his favorites of he couldn't bring himself to care as he tore the young buck into pieces and stained his coat with blood. By the time he was done, the sun had disappeared completely, leaving the forest eerie with darkness all around. He sighed, not bothering to wash his coat as he wandered over to nowhere, unsure of returning to Dean.

His paws ached from trudging miles without caring where he went, eyes on the ground as his ears were alert for any sign of trouble. This was what he should have done days ago, since the moment the two had left the first night. But he hadn't. He stayed for days, sorting out and mapping out the area like he _intended_ on living there. It was dumb and dumber to think that it was right of him to do such a thing, to even _think_ of it. But now the boy had a companion and the king had a falcon that would do him well for eyes, that he didn't regret. 

Dean's words rolled around in his mind, repeating over and over but he still couldn't figure out _why_ the man would be so concerned about him or had reacted in such a way. He was only a stranger that had powerful magic, one that would be feared by others and the man was the king of this realm for Gods sake. Yes, he understood that it was the rightful thing to do as a king, to reach out and console his subject's problem but he wasn't of his kingdom. No matter how much he or Dean could try and tell him that, he will always be a Novak. But know even that title was gone, so what was he? Just a mage with assassins on his tail and had a black jaguar as his companion. He was a nobody and shouldn't be of anyone's concern. And Castiel hated himself for it. Hated the way he brings trouble to everything like he's a plague of bad luck, leaving deaths and wounds everywhere. 

So he walked. There was a heavy weight in his gut, a sense of guilt and fear twisting and turning that made him uneasy. Should he go back? Dean did have a valid point of Sam, he _had_ promised to teach the boy how to control his magic. But he knew that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to return. The king himself had somehow snuck his way into his own heart. Castiel had developed a soft spot for the cocky green eyed man when he shouldn't have. Angelo knew of course, it explained the distaste for the man. The feline didn't trust others easily as it was but once he has figured out that Castiel started to grow attached to the man, of course the cat would want to test the king. To see if it was all right and if the man could be trusted. There was faint padding nearby as his eyes snapped up to see who it was, a growl all ready building in his throat. Once he saw who it was he sighed in relief as a familiar black coat and pair of blue eyes shone in the moonlight. 

_'You are troubled.'_

Castiel scoffed but ducked his head anyways. _'I have seen the assassins, the same ones that had chased us from the castle.'_ A warm body pressed close to his, a purr was felt as it rumbled against him. 

_'But that is not all of it, is it?'_

When he didn't respond right away, Angelo sighed and sat, dragging a rough tongue over his blood crusted fur. _'It's not right Angelo. I am a prince of another kingdom, or used to be, and he is the king this kingdom. A _king_. What I feel shouldn't even have developed and it scares me. What if I'm putting him in danger? What if I'm just leading the killers back to the cabin? What if he dies because of me- it already almost cost Gabriel his and I- I do not know what to do Angelo.'_ Castiel stared at the ground, claws picking at dead leaves that were scattered around him. 

_'Go back to the house Castiel.'_

His eyes looked over as he was nudged onward, blue eyes mirroring his own. Castiel gave a quiet sigh as his tail slumped in defeat and began to move.

The walk back was silent as the uneasy feeling growing bigger as he neared the cabin. _'Maybe this isn't a good idea-'_ Angelo gave him a pointed look and he stopped talking. He sighed mentally before shifting again, a smaller cat as he looped off towards the still lit room, Dean's it would seem. Castiel scrambled upwards and stood at the open window, meowing softly, unsure if it was okay to step in or not. 

"And who are you now?" Dean said, tired eyes focusing on the small cat in his window. He narrowed his eyes, it looked an awful lot like a small Angelo. "Are you here to taunt me?" He asked, uncrossing his legs and sinking into his chair. "The big cat sent you, didn't he?" Dean sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "I should go after him," He said, more to himself than to the cat. "But how in the hell am I supposed to chase someone who can fly!? Bah, why am I asking you." Dean sank back into his chair again, tilting his head to the side as he rested his chin on his hand. "Well, you might as well come in," He said, motioning to the lit hearth in his room. "The rest of the forest is here and at least it's warm." 

Castiel took a tentative step forward, sniffing the air to see if it was truly all right. His ears flicked at what Dean thought he appeared to be like, mentally rolling his eyes as he leaped down from the ledge and onto the floor. He looked at Dean and the man looked tired. Fatigued actually if he wanted to be flat out honest, and the twinge of guilt came back. His steps stopped a few feet away from the man's legs, ears flattened as his tail was tucked in between his legs. He wouldn't change back into his human form, not ready to actually communicate, hence the small cat figure. But he had to do something and with Angelo's persisting, was lead here.

Dean tapped his foot impatiently, still looking out the window. Hours had gone by and they were well into the wee hours of the night. He looked down at the small cat and used the arm that was listlessly hanging off his chair to scratch behind the feline's ears. "I can't leave Sam here alone, not with a house full of wild animals," He said with an exhale. "But, I can't just sit here either." He ran a hand down his face, returning his gaze to the window. "What if he's hurt? What if those murderers found him? AGH! Why do I even care?!" Dean said as he stood.

The touch alarmed him, the flinch turned into a small purr as it felt good against his neck. But before he could lean into the hold, it was gone just as fast. Castiel turned to stare at the man, momentarily missing the contact. His ears perked at what Dean said, the guilt sinking deeper and deeper and maybe he should switch back.

Dean stood and started to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, hands linked behind his back. "Sam's probably safer here with all these wolves and that annoying cat than he is in the palace," he mused to himself. "But if I go where would I even start looking? The man can grow wings and flutter about wherever he chooses! I'm a good hunter, but how in the hell do you track something that changes form?" he threw his hands up in exasperation and leaned on the mantle of the fireplace. After a few moments of frustrated silence he turned to look back at the small cat. "Damn you," He said, going to where his cloak hung on his bed and throwing it around his shoulders. "Damn you cat and your infuriatingly blue eyes. I must be out of my mind." He said, making his way for the door.

Castiel heard the movement of cloth and the footsteps grow fainter before his mind had actually connected that Dean was leaving and he almost yowled. He scampered over to pad by the king's heels, concerned and confused as to what the man was going to do. 

Dean laughed, besides despite himself, as he thought the cat was playing with his feet. "You can't come," He said endearingly, scratching the top of the cats head. "I have to go find someone. You stay here and keep warm. Don't go downstairs, though. Lots of dogs." 

Castiel stood still as he squinted his eyes at the pat on his head and soon broke out of the trance as he snorted. The wolves would know who he was, maybe confused for a few seconds but his scent was still the same.

Dean gave the cat a final pat on the head before turning to head out of his room. He was going to find that beastmaster if he had to kill every bandit or assassin in Novak because he made a promise to Sam and, damn it, Dean was worried about him, regardless that he had no idea why. 

He darted off and leaped, claws extended as they snagged on the cloak as he struggled to keep balance. If Dean was going out into the woods then he should change but not in front of the man. Or Sam. Or the wolves. Castiel knew the effect it had on people and it wasn't the pleasant kind. He clambered up the cloth and slumped on top of Dean's shoulder, crying frantically in his ear.

"Agh!" Dean said, trying to shake the manic feline off. "What in the hell is wrong with you-” Dean paused and looked over with narrowed eyes. "You're trying to talk to me," He said slowly, figuring it out with all the slowness that was native to non-magic users. "You're trying to talk to me, so that means you're either one of Castiel's... companions or..." Dean narrowed his eyes further. "You -are- Cas." 

His meowing stopped in one breath, eyes widening before he looked away with ears flattened. Yes he was Castiel, but even though that's what he wanted to convey, it still startled him. His paws shifted uneasily, a mumbled noise leaving him as he didn't look Dean in the eyes.

Dean exhaled and didn't even bother to take the cat off his shoulder, just slumped against the wall in an exhausted heap. He slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor, breathing relieved breaths. "You came back," he said tiredly, a small smile stretching on his face. "I knew you'd come back." Dean lifted the small cat from his shoulder and set him down beside him on floor. "I'm glad," he said. "Thank you." 

The sudden movement jostled him from his hold, making him scrabble his paws for a better purchase before he was thrown off all together. His paws met cold ground and he looked up in question. Dean was happy that he had come back..? He was sure that the man would through a fit and be angry at him but instead he was relieved and happy? This man was odd but still interesting. Castiel took a step back and bowed his head, ears flat with his tail still tucked in between his legs in apology as he even trembled slightly.

"Don't be sorry," Dean said, waving a dismissive hand. "Just don't leave again." Was all he said. Dean knew he was gruff and hard in most situations, and he could be angry about it later. But he had spent so much time wondering if the worst had happened that he was just relieved that Castiel — and all his oddities — were safe.

His gaze lifted with a confused tilt of his head, how could Dean not be mad? Whatever the reason was, he was grateful for he was too tired himself to fight back even if needed. Before he could think about it, his paws were carrying him over to climb on top of the man's lap. The warmth there was pleasant, Castiel curling into a tight ball as he purred.

Dean laughed, softly to himself. What a strange way his life had turned over the past few days. Wild animals around every corner, a man who turned into animals, what was next? Dragons and witches? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had made same a promise, he kept reminding himself that. He'd promised Sam that he would find someone to help him control his magic, and then he found Castiel, quite literally at this point, in his lap. Dean was not a gentle sort, or at least never thought of himself as such, so he kept telling himself that the odd affection he felt for the man-now-cat was what any king would feel for a man who was in so much strife. He exhaled and ran a hand down the felines head and back, comforted by his soft fur and almost forgetting, for the most part, that it was a man. He fell asleep there on the floor, warmed by the fire.

The petting made him purr louder, the fingers felt nice and relaxed his muscles until he was completely lax. This was all right, curled on a man's lap by a fire, it was warm and comforting. And for the first time in a long time, he felt protected and safe. Regardless, his breathing evened out as he eventually fell asleep along side Dean, mouth parting slightly as he dreamed.


	5. What Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started off life threatening and paused at a confusing flee and it's happening all over again.  
> Sort of.  
> Except the life threatening is waking up naked wrapped around a man he's known for a few days and was the king. That and.. Are there some sort of feelings that are starting to develop? Towards who he knew was going to end up thinking of him as a friend, if even? Castiel has things to sort out, of course, and the injured animals don't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are very irregular but I've been trying to work on this I swear. 
> 
> That and sorry this is extremely long and the last one was really short (oops)

Light shone over the arch of the closest building, casting shadows in thin streaks as trees spotted the grass with dots. There was a bark as a flurry of feet went rampant around the courtyard ground, kicking up strands of grass. A bob of dark hair clashed in the middle of two other blonds, running around the castle garden with glee etched onto all of their faces. Everyone was running around as happy squeals filled the air. The scene settled his nerves, a happy feeling spreading through his bones. Then the rest wasn't remembered, just blurs of pictures and smells.

Somewhere in the time he had slept, his body had shifted, too tired to maintain the cat form. It didn't wake him since it was a normal sensation to him. Instead, he just sighed in relief as fur receded and his bones and muscles returned back to normal. Castiel laid with his body half off of Dean's lap, arms wrapped around the man's middle as he inhaled the man's scent. 

Dean slowly blinked his eyes awake, stretching before looking down at the full-grown naked-man wrapped around his waist. He froze in the position he was stretching in, looking down at the naked mage then realizing that he had been idly scratching along Castiel's scalp. It was a habit since he had fallen asleep like this with Sam many times, especially after his brother had started to have nightmares just after the fire, but this.. This is something different.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand, wishing he could say this was the weirdest thing to happen to him over the course of the week. Dean pulled his cloak out from behind him and draped it over the mage's form before slowly, and gently, moving the mages arms, careful not to wake him. No doubt this would be an embarrassing situation for Castiel- and himself- were he to wake up. Castiel would undoubtedly try to explain himself, but Dean didn't care to hear all of that, there was nothing to explain really. Dean understood about as much about magic as he was ever going to and had no qualms letting things remain unsaid. Instead he put in a tantamount effort to leave Castiel bundled up on the floor without waking him, hoping he could get out of the room and go downstairs before the mage woke. 

When the petting stopped he began to stir, slowly waking before opening his eyes. His arms were moved, still too sleep borne for it to register in his head before the warmth moved away. He scrunched his face and grunted in protest, stretching his arms out as he yawned. It was bright behind his eyelids, waking him further as he opened his eyes blearily, vision clearing after a few more blinks. "Dean..?" he mumbled, not realizing that he was in his human body or the fact that he was stark naked. His mind only cared about the body that had provided the comforting warmth that felt good to curl around. And he found the man, walking out of the door quietly. Castiel sat up and- oh. For the first time he looked down, and heat blazed up to his cheeks, hand grabbing the cloak to cover himself. Out of all times to shift, he just _had_ to do it when sleeping. Great. "I, I'm sorry about uh.." He stammered, not really aware of what he was apologizing for. 

"Don't be sorry," Dean said from the other side of the door, leaning his head back in with a smile. "Magic and so on, right?" He said with a laugh. "Hurry down for breakfast, I'm starving. Wear whatever you want out of my wardrobe." And with that, he was gone, whistling as he made his way downstairs.

The red darkened to a deep scarlet at the smile as his breath may or may not have hitched. Castiel banished the reason and thought, chiding himself before getting up to go over and rummage through Dean's clothing. The man was bigger than him and the clothing would be relatively loose. He managed to find the smallest tunic and pants, shrugging as it fit somewhat well. Another stretch to get the kinks out of his body and he was walking downstairs. 

The wolves were awake and up, their tails wagging at his presence. _'How are you and your pack?'_ Castiel knelt by Radulf, eyes looking over the previously injured wolves. 

_'They are fine now and I thank you as the pack leader, you have our alliance.'_

The reply surprised him a little. Sure he knew that the wolves would be grateful but not to the extent of being an ally. _'Thank you Radulf, I will treasure our new friendship.'_ He bowed his head before getting up to stand again.

_'My pack and I will leave now, we are hungry and well enough to hunt.'_ With a dip of the wolf's head and a sharp bark, the pack was moving towards and out the door, running off towards the forest.

"Good morning, Castiel," Sam said from the table, eyes wide as he tried not to look at the flury of wolves that had rushed out of the door. Orin barked his greeting as Sam looked back over at Castiel, feet kicking in the air idly as Orin sat under the child's chair. "Did you and Dean sleep together?"

"We did indeed," Dean said before Castiel could get a word in, sending the mage a wicked grin over Sam's head. "We had ourselves quite the sleepover, Sam."

"Lucky," Sam said, resting his chin on a fist. "Dean always has people over for sleepovers and they always come down in the morning wearing his clothes. It's not fair, I never get to have sleepovers."

The heat rose to his cheeks again, his mouth opening then shutting at Dean's grin. There was a small flutter in his stomach before it plummeted. Oh. Always has people over for sleepovers huh? He couldn't say it wasn't unexpected, the man was king after all but why did his mood drop then? "If it makes you feel better I never had a sleepover either. And last night was hardly one anyways." Castiel moved to sit in front of Sam, giving Dean a blank stare before smiling back over to the boy.

Dean laugh with a cheeky half smile on his face as his eyes connected with Castiel's before turning around to continue with breakfast. He was reveling in the mage's discomfort. Dean lived for this sort of thing, after all, putting people in compromising positions, making them blush. Ah, Dean was feeling as good as new.

"I was wondering where you'd gone," Sam said. "I went into your room to bring you food before I went to bed, but you were gone."

"He was with me, obviously," Dean said from over his shoulder. He turned and set a plate of food in front of Same, leveling a meaningful glance at Castiel that he hoped translated to -please do not tell him you left - He tussled Sam's hair with his hand and smiled down at the boy before returning to his work. "Do you like eggs, Cas?"

It's just a misinterpreted feeling, that's all and that's all it ever will be. Castiel sighed silently, giving an apologetic smile before locking gazes with Dean. "I do. And I am sorry Sam, I thought it was a good idea to talk to your brother, get to know each other more if you will." The moment the words left his mouth his smile faltered as a very inappropriate and graphic image flashed through his mind. 'Get to know each other more' in the literal term of talking, not-

Another inward sigh was made and maybe it was the lack of sleep. But he felt well rested, better than he had been for the past days and it had absolutely nothing to do with sleeping on Dean's lap. He wouldn't allow it. "How was your sleep? Did Orin cause any trouble?" 

Dean's shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laughter as Castiel fumbled over his words, but continued with breakfast without another word, he didn't want to make Castiel angry after all, it was just playful ribbing.

"I slept wonderful," Sam said with a mouth full of food. "Orin slept through the whole night with me."

Dean slapped Sam on the back of the head playfully with his free hand as he passed. "Don't talk with your mouth full," Dean said, using his other hand to set down a plate full of sausage, eggs, and toast in front of Castiel. "Hope you like scrambled, I'm not much of a cook."

"Did Castiel show you any magic?" Sam asked eagerly after swallowing his food. "When you were getting to know each other?"

Dean was still leaning down beside Castiel as he looked up at Sam. "Indeed he did," he said before moving his gaze onto the mage's face. "He showed me a great many magical things, didn't you, Cas?" Again that grin spread across his face along with a mischievous sparkle entering his eye.

Castiel was embarrassed at minimum, more confused than embarrassed actually. Maybe it was him feeling ashamed as he took the words a completely different way than it should have meant to him because _why_ in the world was this happening? Castiel stared wide eyed at Dean, remembering to keep his mouth closed before he stood up abruptly. "Excuse me, I, I have to go.." He mumbled, walking past the table without another look back. He went out the door and over to the garden without thinking, letting out a frustrated breath as he paced the area. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right with him, his thinking, his... Everything. His mind was spinning, emotions all over the place just because of what- Dean? It was stupid and irrational and they hadn't known each other for more than a week and a few days and what was _this_? Hell, he didn't even know much _about_ Dean he could just groan in frustration. No, he needed to stop thinking about this, get his mind off of things while he could-

"Hey, man, come back in and eat, I was just messing with you," Dean followed Cas out, laughing as he stood in the doorway. "Your breakfast is going to get cold. I'll lay off, I promise," He said, leaning back on his heel. True, he got a unique pleasure from seeing Castiel flustered, but he hadn't wanted to upset him, especially not with the mage's penchant for running off when the situation became too difficult.

He heard Dean talking. Heard, but didn't listen. His back was towards the man, actually groaning when he heard the voice. Not now, out of all times, not _now_. Castiel didn't know how to take the situation, convinced that he was just over dramatizing things like always but it was just that one statement from Sam that got to him when it shouldn't. So what, it was normal, perfectly normal. Dean hadn't known him before last week so of course the man had other people, and with the looks he had, it made sense. But it still made his heart twist and a frown get set into his face almost permanently.

 

"Cas, come on," Dean said with a groan. "I was just kidding, honestly. I'll stop, I promise."

"Castiel, did Dean hurt your feelings?" Sam said, mouth full of food again as he scampered to the doorway. "Do you need me to kick his butt?"

"Excuse me?" Dean said, poking Sam in the chest. "And don't talk with your mouthful."

"Make me!"

"I am king of this realm!" Dean practically shouted, in his kingliest voice. "Do not blaspheme, boy—WAGH!"

Sam lunged onto Dean, knocking him down. It was unclear if Sam had actually knocked the larger man down or if Dean simply caved and fell back. It wasn't long before Orin was barking along happily with the action. Sam was shrieking with laughter as he rolled around on the ground with Dean, shouting and making idle threats back and forth.

The tumble of bodies did get his attention as he jumped at the sound, whirling around to see the two brothers wrestle with grins of their faces. The inner fight didn't stop but it did get held off as he couldn't help but smile at Dean and Sam.

Then there was a sharp yip.

Castiel turned, immediately throwing his magic out just as a few bodies of reddish fur darted over with wild eyes. "Whoa, whoa." He ran over to blocked the creatures from running into Dean and Sam, trying to calm the bristling bodies. The foxes were trembling, one was bleeding as another was snarling, probably because of the scent of humans. "Dean, go get a pail of water and a rag, Sam go inside and take Orin with you." 

"Again with the animals," Dean said, hoisting Sam and Orin up each in an arm and setting them down further into the house. "Take Orin to your room. I'll let you know when it's safe to come out. Clear?"

"Clear," Sam said, "Come on Orin."

–--------

Castiel offered a hand to the snarling fox, coaxing the creature as he influenced the being. _'I am Castiel and I mean no harm, what happened to you and your mates?_

The fox shifted, uneasy with the mind speaking but relaxed down to a trembling stance.   
_'Humans like you but they smell of death and poison. They were miles from here, past the great tree and just attacked us as we were scouting.'_

Dean got one of the pails from the previous night and filled it with fresh water from the basin before making his way back to Castiel slowly. "Let me guess. Your assassins, then?"

Castiel held his hand out for the water and rag without a word, beckoning the injured one over to inspect. _'I won't hurt you, I promise, I can heal you if you will let me.'_ The fox looked uncertainly from one brother to another before stepping forward to bare the wound. "I am afraid so." He sighed, settling a hand over the gashes, surprised that the little on could hold up this far. "They're doing this on purpose Dean, they know of my magic and what it does to me." He dipped the cloth into the water before cleaning the excess blood and grime. "When I left last night, I went to see where they were. The wolves were right, they were going back to the borderline but I do not know why."

"They're trying to draw you out," Dean said, rather definitively. "It's a common tactic, though it's hardly considered civilized conduct. They think if they cause enough mayhem you will simply go to them and surrender." Dean exhaled a breath. He had to think of something, and quickly. At this rate they were going to be struck with a new disaster every day until there was real bloodshed and Dean was never even going to be able to just... have a simple conversation with Castiel, a simple, normal, getting to know you type conversation. But normal didn't seem to be in the cards for the Winchester King. "How badly are the wounded? Need we bring them inside?" 

His response was delayed, mainly focusing on healing the poor thing without too much time as he knew how weird it was to feel tendons and muscles mend together again. "I know that, that's why I talked about leaving last night. But no, they're uneasy being here already and I am almost done with healing. Word got out that there's a human that can talk with beasts and heal them." The cut was now sealed over with new exposed skin. Castiel dragged the rag over the spot before nodding. The three yipped in unison before bounding off just as they had come in. "I do not know what to do Dean.." He breathed, slumping his shoulders as he looked at the ground. 

"Come back with us," Dean said, crossing his arms. "Come to Winchester. You can stay in the palace, no one will know who you are. You are simply my honored guest, or a steward, if you prefer. Not only will you be safe, but we can all get our strength back from the madness before deciding on what to do. It is the only option." Dean knew there would be hesitation, so he knelt down onto the balls of his feet and put a reassuring hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas," He said. "Come home with us. We can protect you. You just... Have to let us." 

Castiel leaned away from the touch, shaking his head already as he stood with clenched hands. "I can't Dean, not if they keep hurting the animal here. They'll follow my scent back to your castle and I stick out like a sore thumb. Trust me, even back at my own palace, I was an eye sore." The grimaced at the remembrance of what it was like back then. "They'll just go through the towns and to where I am, they'll find me, they always do. And I can't risk having you in it, not when you're king, and a friend if I can even call you that. Besides, I do not do well in stone walls, they make me more edgy from not being connected with nature in a way." 

"Damn it, Cas," He cursed, getting frustrated now. "What are they going to do? Go through innocent towns of _my_ kingdom and slaughter people? They are not going to do anything to bring down the wrath of the crown on them, that would be suicide and they know it. And they only _continue_ to hurt the animals because you _continue_ to be here to see it. If you are gone, out of reach, they will stop and eventually give up. What could they possibly do even if they _do_ find you? Challenge my authority? I am the king, Castiel. I may be young and I may be relatively new at this, but I am the king nonetheless and you will be untouchable. There is plenty of forest land around the castle, you will be safe." 

He stared at Dean, desperately wanting to believe in what the man said but couldn't. "No.. They won't go around killing people, they are ruthless, yes, but not stupid. You are the king and they know that too. But Dean, they are not what you think. Their past lives are gone, what they live for is what Michael tells them. They do not care about consequences since Michael cleans that up as the new king. They do not feel pain, do not feel fear, do not care about _anything_ other than killing what they were sent for. And- and if you stand in the way, they will not hesitate to kill you too." Castiel stopped, swallowing down the urge to cry. "I have seen it with my own eyes Dean. My brother was nearly killed because he helped me run and they paid no attention to him. Just saw that there was someone in the way and stabbed him. I cannot afford to put you in that position, not when I am the reason." 

"Do you want to live?" Dean asked simply, his brow furrowing in frustration. His piercing green eyes flaring yellow under the force of his anger. "Answer the question, Castiel. Yes or no?" 

Does he? Castiel looked away, unable to look into those eyes. Did he want to live? All his life it's been trial and error, his magic making him the odd one out. It has come to make him almost loathe himself for it and the things that he had caused or had been the reason behind. And the chasing was wearing him thin. Tired, cautious, and nervous of everything on a whole new level. "Even if I do Dean.. I'm afraid I might kill myself." It came out barely louder than a whisper, his voice quaking with effort to show no emotion.

"I cannot help someone who doesn't want to be saved," Dean said, a sadness overtaking his features. "If you don't want to live then no matter how much protection I throw over you it will never be enough. People who want to die will find a way, and I will not chain you to a wall. I will not take away your freedom to ensure that you live, that is no life..." He moved his hands to put on either side of Castiel's shoulders. "But we — Sam and I — want you to live, and we can protect you. If you decide that you want to live — to _fight_ — then there isn't a force on this Earth that can stop me from helping you do just that. You aren't alone, Castiel. I know two men in a cabin can't exactly be called a family by any traditional means, but if you'll have us, we'll have you, and we will never chase you away, and we will never make you feel like you don't belong." Before Dean could stop himself he had spewed it all in one long breath, fury and determination pouring from his features as he clenched the mage's shoulders with all his strength.

The man's fingers dug into his muscles, emphasizing everything that had just been said. And he felt, relieved, reassured that maybe Dean was right. If he chose to live and to go with the Winchesters then maybe the chances of all of this stopping will actually happen. Besides, what did he have to lose if something did happen? Dean and Sam's life? Angelo's? His own? Castiel chewed on his lower lip, furrowed his brows in the inner struggle for an answer. "Okay." He looked up with a shaky breath, tone growing more sure. "Okay, I will go with you back to Winchester."

Dean's fingers instantly relaxed around Castiel's shoulders and the relief washed over his face. He hung his head briefly, as if he had been bracing for impact that never came. When he lifted his head again he was smiling. "Good," he said softly, "I'm glad." The moment grew somber under the weight of the emotion between them and Dean quickly cleared his throat and patted one of Castiel's shoulders. "Come on," He said as he stood, offering a hand down to help Castiel up. "You need to finish breakfast, and I haven't eaten in two days." 

He grabbed Dean's hand and stood up slowly with the frown deepening. "Why haven't you eaten in two days?" Castiel walked back over to the cabin as he looked back at Dean. "The animals are gone Sam, you and Orin can come back out." The plates of food were still out on the table, surely cooled by now but didn't matter as he went over to sit in his seat once more.

"It happens a lot when I get busy," Dean said, taking his spot back in the kitchen. "There's a lot to do in a day and I guess I just don't think about it. The only times I remember to eat are when I'm responsible for feeding Sam." 

He looked over with a disapproving frown as he ate. "Why don't you let me cook then? It is something I used to enjoy. And when are we leaving? If it isn't for a few days, I can start the training with Sam if he wants." 

"If you like," Dean confirmed, filling up a plate with the leftover food and sitting at the table. "Though if you don't feel it would be safe to stay, we can leave tonight. It makes no difference to us." Dean started eating, a lot slower than a man who hadn't eaten for two days should have.

"Would there be somewhere safe so I can teach Sam? The start of training can be unpredictable." 

"We'll find somewhere," Dean said, smiling as Sam came into the room.

"Is Castiel coming back to Winchester?" Sam asked, coming around the corner with Orin.

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam with a smile replacing the on set frown. "It seems so." 

"Oh good!" Sam cheered. "Then we can have sleepovers!"

Dean laughed to himself as he ate, a thought coming to him mid-bite. "Hmm. I wonder," He said after swallowing his food. "My adviser has been on my case lately for me to get a steward, which I am still resolute in believing I don't need. However, making you my steward would not only give you a reason to be in the palace, but it would keep you in my sight, for the most part, should something happen." Dean leaned back and chewed on his own words for the moment. "The only problem being that in public you would have to appear to wait on me hand and foot, and that image leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, which is the very reason I've refused to have one until now. What do you think?" He asked tilting his head at Castiel.

A steward huh? It was required of him to do exactly what Dean says regardless of his thoughts, but that wasn't what made him hesitate. He had to be out in public eye. He didn't know what he'd be when in the castle but for some reason, had hoped to be kept out if the people's view as much as possible. "I am.. not sure. My face would be recognizable to some and if _they_ do manage to go into your region, then they would be able to spot me easier.."

"You would not have to leave the palace grounds with me, on the rare occasions I do leave. I'm speaking more of... Banquets... Meetings... Things where a king is expected to have someone at his right hand fetching drinks or whatever it is they're supposed to do. The rumor of your death has already spread to Winchester, everyone in my kingdom thinks Castiel Novak is naught but a memory. If anyone _did_ happened to see the resemblance, it would be discounted completely as coincidence since the prince is dead. Besides," Dean said, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. "Your temperament is nothing like that of your brother. That, in and of itself, will end any speculation." 

"If you are sure of it, then I have no reason to oppose. And do no think my brother and I are not the same at the base. Something has merely made it so he has.. Turned out that way." His fork pushed around the remaining food, a heavy weight in his gut at the mentioning.

"You decide what affects your character," Dean said, wiping his mouth before standing up. "I understand that he is family, and that bond will be there eternally, but do not compare yourself to him." Dean picked up his plate then made his way over to pick up Castiel's. "You have not let him poison you," He said softly. "And that makes you the better man." With that, he took the dishes over to the basin, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

A small smile flitted at the corners of his lips, finger idly drumming on the table edge. "He was like me, we are more similar than any other sibling. I always knew of it and I am the reason for why he has become so bitter. I would be the same if the only person I cared about had died in his hands." He looked over at the king's back, longer than he should have before getting up to walk over to his room. 

–--------

It was his decision on what affects his character, he was well aware if that. But what broke it was his weakness and the reason was recent. Soft pressure on the wooden floors broke his train of thought, his hand falling down to run through fur. "We are moving in with the king Angelo, you know what that means." An annoyed huff was returned with a flick of his tail. "I won't put it on you until we get close to the public eye."

"Put what on him?" Sam said, sticking his head into the room. "Does he have a saddle!?"

The question had startled the both of them, Castiel looking over with wide eyes as Angelo growled louder in annoyance. "Quit it Angelo." He chided, hitting the top of the feline's head. "I have a pendant for him. He used to wear it when we were in our own palace. It makes him into a smaller feline, like a normal domestic cat." There was an irritated snort as Angelo stepped over towards Sam. The feline sniffed the boy's hand then licked it, leaned forward to press against Sam's hip with a low purr.

Sam got visibly sad at that. "Well, that's alright too, I guess," He said, running his small hands through the jaguar's fur. "I bet he would be fun to ride, though." 

Castiel eyed the boy with an amused smile, snapping his fingers to get the cat's attention. "Well we aren't leaving just yet and lucky for you, I do have something of that sort." He walked over to the small table and chair, bent down to pull out the messenger bag. Angelo immediately went over and stood patiently, knowing what Castiel was intending to do. The leather was strapped onto the feline's back, smooth surface facing upwards as the bigger ridge was towards Angelo's neck. "Come on, he won't bite you but make sure you hold on well, he's harder to ride than a horse."

Sam got wide-eyed and a goofy grin spread across his face. He immediately went over to the large cat and tentatively put his hands up on the harness.

"So, Cas," Dean, walking into the room while wiping off his hands. "Did you want to leave tonight or—" He froze in the door as he saw the situation. His throat closed up and his face grew severe and obviously worried. "Uh, what... I... No. That...that's not a good idea."

Castiel gave a broad smile when Sam had gone over to test it out, wider still at Dean's expression. "Go Angelo, make sure he doesn't fall." The cat gave a look and a flick of his tail as in if he ever let anyone drop. With that, the pair was off. Sam on Angelo's back as the barreled through the house and out to the woods.

"Sam wait—" Dean had an outstretched hand as he watched the two run off. 

"Sam will be fine, despite what you think of him, Angelo is very careful. And he likes your brother." Castiel went over to sit on the bed, hands on his lap with an innocent look. "What were you saying before? Sorry I didn't quite catch it."

"He...no I, what? Cas, I know he's your friend and everything but... I mean.." He turned a rather stricken look toward Castiel. "The kid is all I got, Cas," He said, his face instantly becoming slightly older. "I mean I don't know what I'd do... that cat hates me. He won't ...I mean you said he likes Sam, right?" 

He laughed at the stammering, harder as the confusion didn't disappear. "He doesn't _hate_ you Dean, there is another reason why he acts like that towards you. But if you were ever to be in harms way, he would go to your aid. And yes he likes your brother, I do not see how anyone cannot." Castiel leaned back with his hands propped on either side if him. "He is careful with anyone riding his back, your concern is understandable but useless."

"Well, he could have fooled me," Dean said with a nervous exhale. "I haven't let Sam out of my sight for... Hell, since our mother died." Dean sat in the chair facing the bed and put his hands on his knees. "It's not in my nature to let important things go unprotected." 

Castiel's expression softened as he leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees. "He isn't unprotected Dean. Angelo may be an animal but he knows how to protect very well, he did back when I had met him at least." 

"Do not misunderstand me, I have every confidence in your giant cat-monster." Dean said with a smile. "It is not that I doubt Angelo by any means I simply...." He looked at the floor as he chewed on his words. "There is a grave uneasiness in me when I do not have Sam under my wing. I know someday it ought not to be my concern but until then." He sighed. "My whole world revolves around keeping him, and his gifts, safe. I cannot speak for your older brothers. But for my part... I would burn my own kingdom to the ground it if meant keeping him from harm or never having to see that..." He leaned on his elbows and rubbed the back of his, his tone softening dramatically. "...Heartbroken look on his face." 

"And that is admirable of you Dean Winchester." His eyes dropped at the mentioning of his siblings, or one sibling in particular. "But if that time ever comes, I will try to help protect Sam without a second thought. And if that day does come and you do something drastic that might put your life in threat, think of what Sam will feel if you were harmed because of him. If you were almost killed because the magic that runs through his veins." Castiel looked back up and caught a hold of green eyes with a sense of underlying emphasis on his words.

That was obviously a subject on which Dean refused to touch. His jaw set hard before he spoke. "So," He said, leaning back in his chair and lifting an ankle over his knee, "once we are back in Winchester I'm afraid I will be a slightly different person, and infinitely more busy. I may not have the same amount of time for idleness except in the evenings. I could stand to know more about you, past the beast mastering and being hunted by ghost assassins." 

Castiel shrugged because honestly, what was there to know more about? "You have duties, it is inevitable as you are king and I can find the time to do something else. And what is there to know more about me? I am not the most exciting person, my brother had the title of being that." Having wild magic made him who he was, everything else was just. Bad. Or nonexistent. Even if he did have something more, it wasn't like he had pursued anything even before he was casted out. He was prince once and knew of the duties one had to maintain which left little to no free time to do whatever.

Dean sat with a look of utter confusion frozen on his face for a solid minute before shaking his head and blinking. "Let me get this straight. You have the ability to turn into animals and you consider yourself boring? I'm sorry I simply cannot make that connection. You never... Turned into a dragon and lit your brothers underwear on fire or.. Or... Turned into a fly to watch a pretty girl shower?" 

"No, that was what my brother did but without the shifting." He snorted as his eyes rolled. "I do not change form unless I need to and back then," Castiel shrugged. "I did not really need to. All I did was study for the lessons I was expected to learn. Maybe help out with the cooking only because I enjoy it or go out and sketch whatever animal comes my way." And he never found girls that tempting in the first place but he kept that to himself. "Besides, it was hard enough to control my magic as I had to read countless of books on different types. And if my brothers found out or my father, I would have been wiped from existence years ago." 

"A shifter and a saint," Dean said with a smile, putting his hands behind his head. "You are far more responsible than I would have been. Do any of your other brothers have magic?" 

Hardly a saint, he thought to himself. "My brother Gabriel can do some magic, specializes in illusions. But other than that, we are the only ones that have magic in us."

"It's easy to despise magic when you aren't born with its gifts," He said, wistfully. "I remember, before I found out about Sammy, I shared my father's view on mages. Dangerous, criminals, no respect for life. It was what I was taught, and I trusted my father so I never second guessed it. Then our mother died and everything changed." 

"It is easy to despise magic when you are born with it's gifts and curses." He drawled back. "I remember from the moment I had found out what I could do, I did not feel.. Special. I saw myself as a black mark. And rather than use it to the fullest, I spent more time trying to figure out how to get rid of it or loathe what I am. And to this day, I still do to an extent. Those without magic are common, human. And what one has when another does not causes envy and hatred. Why? Some abuse their powers, sure they do. Too power drunk to know better but what does that leave for the others?" Castiel felt his chest tighten as he clenched his fist. "Sorry, about.. All of that. I'm... gong to go tend the garden." He stood abruptly and left, shaking his head at what in the world was that?

"I didn't mean to upset you," Dean said, standing and going to follow the mage. "I don't know what good it'll do but, I think your magic is fantastic and all that, but, it's you as a person that really stands out. It does not take any special kind of person to be born with magic. We are all born and some of us are born with one gift and others are born with another, there is nothing impressive in the lottery of birth." He quick stepped to get in front of Castiel, leaning his arm on the side of the door frame and using his large figure to block the mage's path. "It is not your magic that is impressive, Castiel," He said, leveling a grin at him. "It is who you became despite of it." With that, he stepped aside, opening the door to allow Castiel to exit if he wished.

"It is hardly fantastic or impressive, more like compulsive and unwanted." He grumbled, with a long sigh. Castiel eyed the now open space but made no move to cross over. His eyes searched Dean's face, picking out anything that could rub him the wrong way. But all he found was that smile and some sort of interest that made him tilt his head. "What is it that you find, 'impressive' about me then?" 

Dean shut the door, victorious. "There is plenty," He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame. "You have a fantastic kindness about you, which I find impressive considering you grew up under Michael. I have had several encounters with the now King of Novak and I hope you are not offended when I say I do not care for him. It takes a special kind of person to be that cruel and viscous towards people, and his treatment of you has done nothing but solidify my judgment about him. Yet, there's you, the youngest. Kind, gentle, but by no means unwilling to fight. You care for everything from injured people to... random foxes wandering into the garden. You know Sam's magic is what accidentally killed our mother, yet you are unafraid of it and willing to teach him regardless, which makes you brave, especially considering you know first hand just how dangerous it can be." He tilted his head as the weighed whether or not he really wanted to say the next bit. "And yet, despite all of these reasons, and all the reasons you have to hate your brother, the mention of him brings a sadness about you, because you love him still. They are your family, after all, and I think it takes a very brave, very _impressive_ kind of person to be able to love unconditionally like that." 

"Wrong, I grew under my father's hand, not Michael's. He merely avoided me like the plague ever since I was born because I-" His brows furrowed as he cleared his throat. "Personally I think animals are better than humans. Less vial and more simplistic, no need for unnecessary violence or thievery, and your brother is just a boy who has had a slip in bad luck. I know that his magic is dangerous but that does not mean I am not afraid of it, if anything, I am very much afraid of it as it is rare. But if I can do something to prevent him from living a life like I had and to help control his magic then I will. No one needs to go through that just because of what others judge a boy by his magic. And Michael.. He is family and my brother, the oldest and maybe you are right. But loving unconditionally is my greatest weakness, it always has been." 

"That is no weakness," Dean said with a scoff. "That is your greatest strength, and whether or not you feel that way now, you will learn soon enough that I am right." He took the few steps necessary to close the gap between them and leaned over Castiel with his arms crossed. "However, you are terrible at taking compliments." 

He leaned back a fraction subconsciously with a roll of his eyes. "The day I agree to it not being my weakness is the day I will bow down at your feet and serve you regardless of what you want." Castiel crossed his arms and leaned forward. "I do not get them often and have chosen to ignore them. They are just words to win someone over for a hidden cause." 

Dean raised his eyebrows, but was obviously entertained. "Oh, you think me a liar, do you? You wound me." 

"Do you have another reason for me to think you are a liar king Winchester? I am merely stating what I have come to conclude over the past years of my life." Castiel shrugged before giving an exasperated sigh. "Oh please, I wound you as much as a clawless kitten, surely those do not cause you any harm?"

"You may not know me well," Dean said, his features softening. "But, you know enough of me to know that you have an extraordinary amount of power over me, knowing what you do about Sam. Nothing in this world—or the next—would convince me to take someone who could so wholly hurt me back to the heart of my kingdom, and leave Sam in your protection, if I did not have the absolute highest opinion of you." 

He fell silent, a response not even coming to his mind as he stood. It made him uneasy, having someone to say something this heavy and meaningful to him. "I would never do anything to hurt you in that way Dean." he whispered, dropping his gaze.

"Exactly my point," Dean said, straightening his shoulders in victory. "I may be quick to judge people, but I am a very good judge of character. Whether or not you think yourself important, you have become important to Sam, and that makes you important to me." A wicked grin spread across his face as he looked down at Castiel. "And I am one hell of an ally." 

He shook his head with a grin on his face, looking up to scoff at Dean before a chuckle escaped him. "I do not doubt it for a second your highness. Now, are we staying in this lovely wood hidden home of yours for another two days or are we leaving to go back to your royal castle?"

"I think we will leave in the morning, if that suits you," Dean said, hands behind his back. "Bobby will get suspicious if I come home too early, he knows how I love my time with Sam. Also that will give us time to empty out all the rooms of valuables. If these assassins find the place and burn it, I want to make sure we don't lose anything but an empty house." 

"I only have a few things that Angelo has retrieved from my old room, I will be happy to assist you with the rest though." Castiel gestured over to the few things on the table on the opposite side of the wall. "Do you still have the boars meat from yesterday? I will be cooking the meal later on tonight." 

"Fantastic, I hate cooking. I guess it's more accurate to say I hate the look on Sam's face when he eats my cooking." He laughed and gave Castiel a good natured swat on the back before heading for the stairs. "I have a veritable sea of literature upstairs I need to go through. Send Sammy to me when he gets back from wherever the hell your pet monster took him." 

Castiel flung his arms out to keep his balance upright as he managed to hold back a cough. "He's not a monster, just slightly larger than other felines that are from this area." He shot back with a grin as he followed Dean up the stairs. 

"Tell that to my nightmares," Dean said shooting Cas a smile over his shoulder, before bounding up the remaining stairs.


	6. I Knocked On The Door But All That Had Answered Were Lives Of No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wasn't right with him, not ever since he had laid eyes on the King of Winchester and he hated it. Feelings were being thrown around in a catastrophic storm and they were moving to the castle the next morning.
> 
> Things were going smoothly, yes, but Castiel wanted to vanish into thin air with the amount of embarrassment he kept running into. Or until he came across something that changed everything in a second flat.
> 
> Light hearted conversations, more killings, and.. A mysterious person that appeared out of no where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I know the suspense is building but I promise you that there will be answers in the next chapter and I will try to make my updates more regular by doing it once a week. I don't know which day yet but I'll figure that out later.

Castiel kept his eyes on the man's back as he followed suit into the closet, expecting a room full of clothes. Upon opening the doors it was revealed that it had been turned into a make-shift library. The small square room was lined with homemade shelves and each overflowing with books. He reached out to touch a spine of the nearest book, almost in an awed way as his eyes skimmed over the various colors and sizes. 

"I'll have to pick sparingly," Dean said with a sigh."There's no way to take all of them in one trip." 

"We could always come back, or I could ask and see if some creatures are willing to help transport them." 

"Can you imagine? Running up the drawbridge with an army of woodland creatures carrying books? Bobby would be beside himself," Dean said with a laugh, turning to run a hand down one of the tomes. "Most of these are just books I used to read Sam when he was younger. We would always pick up new books when we came down. The important ones are the ones our mother left us and I think if you can convince Celeste to carry a few bags full, you can ride Sam's horse back, and Sam can ride with me." He turned and sent Cas a smile over his shoulder. "Unless you'd like to ride with me, that can be arranged." He laughed again before turning to start pulling books off of one of the shelves.

Castiel nodded at what Dean said until the last part. Heat rose up to his cheeks on it's own as he turned back to stare at the books in front of him. "Either way is fine with me." He mumbled, pulling out a few into the crook of his arm. He wouldn't lie to himself, riding on a horse behind Dean would be pleasant. The man did have broad shoulders and he's pretty sure it'd be very comfortable to- No. Castiel furrowed his brows and banished the thought and focused on how many books he was able to hold without toppling over. 

"Are you embarrassed?" Dean said, sinking onto a hip, noting the color rising in Castiel's face. "Don't feel bad if you find me attractive," He said, dramatically brushing his fingers through his hair. "Everyone does." He laughed and continued to pull books into his arms 

He couldn't help but turn to face Dean with an incredulous expression slapped onto his face. Of course it was normal, anyone with eyes could see that, but talk about being high and mighty. "Oh, I think Angelo's back with your brother, I will just, put these books on the table downstairs." A couple more books were hastily shoved into the barrier of his arms and he was walking briskly down the flight of stairs. 

"Hey, I was just kidding," Dean called as Cas bolted out of the room. "Jeeze, I'm starting to think I"m the only one with a sense of humor around here," He sighed, taking his armful of books and putting them on the table in order to start haphazardly arranging him into some kind of order.

The books barely touched the wooden surface and he was outside, calling Angelo. A black blur came into sight within a few minutes, Sam still on top with a gleeful look and for a moment he felt bad for calling back the feline this soon. "Your brother wants to see you and if he asks where I am, just tell him that I am checking up on some.. Things. Come on Angelo." Castiel gave a brief smile before running off with the large cat right at his heels.  
Sam scampered into the room, his hair a wild mess. "Dean," He said, prancing to the table. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to take some of our books home tomorrow," Dean said with a laugh, picking a twig out of Sam's hair. "Did you have fun?"

"I did! The cat is _fast_ and he can climb _everything!_ "

"I don't doubt it," Dean said, laughing. "Where'd Cas go?"

"He said he had to take care of something," Sam said with a shrug.

"Did he..." Dean said, chewing on that thought. "Well, hopefully he'll be back soon. He's making you dinner tonight."

"Oh, thank god."

"Shut up, Sam."

–--------

The moment he was sure no one could see, he shifted down onto all fours and darted off as a wolf this time. His paws flew over the leaf littered ground, ignoring anything Angelo had tried to ask. The jaguar was concerned but knew what had made him run off in such a way. How? He hadn't a single clue. 

Castiel kept his eyes forward, ears swiveling around to catch any sounds. It wasn't like he was embarrassed, this had to be done regardless of what had just happened. Right? Right. A breeze rolled by and he slowed his run down to a trot, smelling something foreign and rotten. What in the world could that smell be? Angelo veered towards the right and he followed, sensing something off about where they were heading. The trees parted and he froze in his tracks, his face contorting in horror. Bodies of fur littered the ground. Gaping mouths of sharp teeth and lolled back eyes with blood covering everything. It was the wolf pack, all murdered and gutted. The killings were inhumane, nothing taken as they were just left out to rot. For him to see.

The damn assassins knew. They knew and left him a message. Anger boiled in his veins, his lip drew back as he growled at nothing. He'll kill them, rip their throats and make sure they feel the pain that they had inflicted on the lives of innocent animals tenfold. Just as he was about to track down the murderers, his eyes caught sight of something. Radulf. The leader was speared, the pole jutting out of the ground. He had to choke back a sob, his feet padding forward without thinking. Castiel bowed his head and trembled with overwhelming sorrow and fury.

_'Castiel.'_

 _What'_ He nearly snarled back, snapping his eyes over to see what Angelo wanted. A small whimper answered his question, one that made his ears shoot up and had him running over. There was a small pup, bloodied and obviously hurt but still alive. He sniffed the pup, licking and cleaning as much as he could before wrapping his jaws around the little one's scruff. 

_'Come on.'_ The pair ran back as fast as one could with a pup their jaws. Finally the cabin was in eye sight. Castiel urged Angelo on, as he had to shift and put on his clothes before walking in. The task was done in a few minutes, the pup cradled in his arm as he busted through the door. "Dean, Dean. They- they did it again." He croaked, shaking as he felt something wet drip down his cheeks.

Dean knew whatever happened wasn't going to be something for Sam to see. "Pick out whatever books you want to bring," He told Sam, making a significant effort not to look worried. He bolted down the stairs and froze when he saw the bloodied wolf in Castiel's arms. He exhaled a furious breath through his nose in an attempt to get a hold of himself. "The wolves," was all he said.

He felt his knees wobble, suddenly feeling exhausted but he couldn't crash now. The pup whimpered again, drawing his attention back to the bundle of fur. Castiel nodded his head before brushing past Dean and over to his room. He went straight to the bed, gently placing the pup down as he reached out to seek out the injuries, a small part of him was relieved when it was nothing too serious. His vision blurred and he raised a hand to wipe away the tears without breaking his focus on healing. It wasn't right, this wasn't right. It wasn't until the process was done did he notice his jaw was clenched tight enough to make his teeth ache.

The healing was done but the pup didn't stir, eyes still closed and for a second his own heart stopped. "No. No, no, no." He choked back a sob as he searched, fingers dipping into the matted fur to feel a heart beat or a slight rise and fall of the chest. Then it blinked, tongue flicking out as it sneezed. "Thank God." He breathed, wrapping the wolf into his arms as he let it go. The tears fell as he knelt, cradling the pup as he cried, body shaking as he drew in ragged breaths.

Dean exhaled and very quietly, very slowly, closed Castiel's door to leave him in his sorrow. Dean was never very good at this type of thing, emotions, feelings, sorrow, yet he had dealt with far too much of it in his time. He figured it was best to leave the mage alone with his emotion since he would just manage to make it worse somehow, that always seemed to be the case. Instead he made his way to a closet, revealing his thick leather chest-piece, sword, and bow and arrows. He strapped it all to him before stepping and kneeling before the giant cat. "Can you take me to them?" Dean quietly asked Angelo, making sure Castiel couldn't hear from inside his room.

_His eyes narrowed at the request, tail swaying slowly. Of course he could take the man over to the spot but for what reason? And without Castiel knowing? But the door to where the mage was last seen was closed and the man was probably absorbed in his own sorrow. Angelo stood and padded over to the front door, flicking his tail to motion for Dean to follow before stepping out. When he reached the edge of the woods, he stopped to look back and see if the man had gone for his horse._

Dean put two fingers in his mouth as he ran, chasing after Angelo. Baby sprinted around the stable, leaped over the gate, and began to run along side him. Without losing a stride, Dean linked his fingers in Baby's mane with one hand and used the other to hoist himself up onto the saddle-less horse. They rode hard through the forest, keeping pace with the wild cat as they made their way to the sight. 

_That answered his question good enough. The trail was still fresh in his memory, mouth parted to taste the scents that reeked of vial death as he made sure the man and horse was fairly close. He slowed down to a light jog as they neared, eyes darting around to see if anyone was present but the precaution came up false. The clearing of wolf carcasses were just beyond where he chose to sit, his fur standing on edge as the atomosphere made him uneasy._

"Someone's here," Dean said softly, pulling his horse to a halt. He quickly dismounted and turned Baby back in the direction of the cottage and swatted the horses behind, sending it galloping back toward home. "Go back," Dean said softly as he crouched next to the cat. "Take care of a Cas and take care of Sam, and whatever you do, don't let them come here." He looked to the side, lowering his gaze onto Angelo's face, waiting to see how he would respond.

_Angelo growled softly, flattening his ears in defiance. He had already left Castiel to guide the man who the mage cares for greatly, and if he had known there was another human here, he wouldn't have. And now the man is telling him to go back and guard Castiel and the little boy? Don't make him laugh, the mage could fend for himself just as well as he could. Besides, if this came out to be a fight and Dean had acquired an injury, he would never hear the end of it from Castiel. So he sat stone still, his eyes locked with the king's in notion that he wasn't going anywhere. Maybe he wouldn't interfere and watch from the shadows but he wouldn't leave the human alone. And if the other thought he could strike him to make his consciousness slip, he was in for a surprise. The feline grunted just enough to be heard by the area around him. A sparrow flitted down, cocking it's head to side as it landed in front of his paws before it peeped once and flew off towards the house. Now the mage would know some details while he stayed here._

Dean exhaled through his nose in frustration, noting the defiance in the cats face. "You're a stubborn wretch," Dean chided good- naturedly "Just... stay here for a minute," He then said. He crept closer to the enclave where the dead wolves were, taking cover behind a tree to look in and see who was there.

_And you're a pigheaded human, he retorted mentally. Angelo did as he was told, shifting his weight so he was crouched and low enough not to be seen as his fur blended in with the elongating shadows of the slowly sinking sun. If anything were to happen to the man, a few strides and he would be able to reach whoever the stranger was in seconds._

Dean saw a man, of much smaller stature than him, wading through the corpses, apparently looking for something specific. Dean entered the alcove with his weapons sheathed. "Did you do this?" Dean said, crossing his arms in defiance. The man didn't look like much of an assassin, but Dean had been surprised before and with the scattered reminders surrounding his steps he couldn't take a chance.


	7. Hi There Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the stranger is revealed as the air of mischief grows.  
> The murdering on the wolves leaves Castiel devastated but with the sight of the new stranger things aren't so bad after all. That and there's a lot more flustered moments and misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much fun it was to play as Gabriel, but here you go. Have another chapter a week earlier :>

It was eerie here, oddly relaxing, but eerie nonetheless. The sun was setting and the air was getting colder by the minute. His steps cracked the twigs and leaves every so often, loud to his ears in the almost too silent forest. It didn't make him scared, the scenery something he had often seen before but made him just a tad bit uneasy. He wasn't lost, as quiet footsteps lead him through the trees and around who had been chasing him for a few days. Then the smell hit him. Something like spoiled meat that had been left out for days. Gabriel picked up his pace, wanting to see what the source of the smell was and was taken aback by his finding. Wolves. Great hunters but killed in a manic way, parts scattered- there was even one speared in the middle. Another sign he was on the right track. He stepped over the carcasses to inspect the biggest wolf, probably the leader, before he heard someone speak. It didn't surprise him, he had heard the footsteps as quiet as the stranger had tried to be, and expected to be attacked or talked to.

"Did you do this?" A gruff voice said behind him.

The latter was preferable and he was glad that whoever this was, wasn't one of the three. "Like I would have the heart to slaughter these creatures." He replied in a mundane way, turning around. His eyes landed on a man who was fairly taller than him. Narrowed green eyes, plump lips, and sandy hair. Attractive, but not his type. "And who might you be good sir?" 

"I am a friend of these wolves," Dean said, motioning a hand to the slaughtered pack. "I'm looking for their killers, as I believe them to be hunting a human at the expense of the other animals. Have you seen them?" 

"Have I seen them?" He repeated, casting a glance over at the bodies that laid around the two. "Why should I tell you if I-" His question was never finished as his eyes were drawn towards something else that had captured his attention. "Angelo?" Gabriel knelt down, holding his hand out for the approaching feline to sniff. A cold nose touched his finger tips as warm air was breathed over his skin, making the fine hairs of his arm stand as he held his breath. Then the feline rushed forward to nuzzle in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapping around Angelo's neck as he gave a light laugh. "It _is_ you!" He grinned like a fool, appreciating the vibrations that went through his body from the purring. "But why are you here with this man? Where's Cas?"

"Cas? You know Castiel?" Dean said, his demeanor changing instantly to a much warmer, kinder one. He looked down to Angelo, the cats confidence in the stranger eliminated Dean's doubts. He made his way over with a hand outstretched. "Any friend of the stubborn cat-monster is a friend of mine," He said, smiling. 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing the man's hand as he stood up with a slight brush of his clothing. "Do I know him, he's my dear brother. Can't tell by the looks I know. And speaking of monster- Voltaire!" He looked around in search of the being, beckoning him over without much effort. A light haired fox trotted over with a toothy grin, immediately going over to butt Angelo on the leg as it pranced around. "Save the greeting for later Volt. So you know Cas huh? You know where he is? I think he might want to see me." 

"I'm Dean," He said, shaking Gabriel's hand. "I found Cas when he was fleeing Novak. He's been staying with my brother and I in our cabin just across the boarder into Winchester. He shortly thereafter turned my home into a zoo, but he's safe there." 

"A zoo huh? Sounds like him." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "You mind taking me to him? The hunters you are looking for would kill you in a heartbeat Dean, skill or not, those bastards are more clever than they should be. And if Angelo stood by you in your search, my point is valid through and through." 

"I had planned on telling them Cas was already dead. I know better than to confront anyone this cruel without my... well. Without help. Angelo can lead you back to the cabin. I'd very much like to follow the assassin's trail just to see where it is they've been hiding, waiting to spring on the forest population. Cas didn't take their slaughter well, as you might imagine. You still haven't told me which brother you are. I know you're not Michael, I've had encounters with him before." 

Gabriel looked Dean over, pursing his lips in a smirk as he sighed. "Normally I would like to play a game, but time is ticking. You are brave for a man, I must admit. But what good will a king be if he is dead in the hands of my other dear brother's personal killers? You go and seek the men and you will be dead. Plan or no plan, they will not stop until they draw the last breath of Castiel with their own hands. Besides, your idea wouldn't work. They know that he is still alive, they can feel it in their bones. As much as I would love to have Angelo lead me back, I think it would be in your best interest that you come along as well. So be a good man and take me to Cas, maybe then I will tell you which brother I am to him." 

Dean narrowed his eyes at the disrespectful tone the man took. He was king after all. "What is it with you Novaks?" He said, begrudgingly turning to trudge back toward the cabin. "I can help all I see fit, but I will never be clever or suitable enough to be let in the loop." Dean hadn't mean to let the irritation overwhelm him, but the stranger was obviously too clever for his own good, figuring out that he was the King and nonchalantly insulting his intelligence. No matter how he tried to help Castiel, everything he did was the wrong thing. Now there was another mysterious brother, quick witted and much more pompous than the younger, giving him orders. Him. The king of Winchester. "Honestly, if I hadn't grown fond of Cas like I have I'd say you're all more trouble than you're worth." 

"Oh please, it is a great compliment that you agree King Winchester." He purred back, walking leisurely beside the man as they were flanked by both animals. "Secrecy is what the Novaks do best, some more than others at least. Don't worry Dean, your help does not go unnoticed but then again, that is based on who is receiving the help." Gabriel paused, letting silence settle through as he took a deep breath. "So tell me, how did you come across Cas?" 

"It is Castiel's story to tell," Dean said. "He had planned to come back to Winchester with me where I can protect him, but due to recent events I'm sure he will have reconsidered, regardless that it was only hours ago I finally managed to convince him. Perhaps you will be able to help, though you seem to be just as fatalistic as he is." 

His smile dulled a pinch, eyes looking forward as he clasped his arms around his back. "Perhaps I will be able to help. Interesting that you managed to persuade him, I bet it took you a few fights to get the idea through his thick head." He chuckled. "The kid hates being in stone walls, feels trapped by them and says it is like loosing one of the five senses. But if he had agreed to such an agreement regardless of the recent events, it either means he has grown since the last time I saw him or that you are one hell of a charmer and had caught his interest. And for your well being, I think you best hope it is his growth." Gabriel turned to grin at Dean, friendliness drained from the upward curve of his mouth as his eyes hardened for a second.

“I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about exactly what you're threatening me over," Dean said, quickly cocking a single eyebrow in innuendo, before returning to his calmer, gentle air. "Alas, I have too much respect for him. My little brother seems to have already fallen for him as if Cas were a Winchester himself. Besides, he can hardly stand to be in the same room with me for very long before he bolts out disgusted. He was wise in accepting to come to Winchester with me, where he will be safe. The room I am thinking for him is hardly stone and I think he will be surprised how connected to nature he will remain, but I can assure you it was not out of any... secret interest in _me_. I've tried to help him but I manage to only blunder about, making things worse." He looked up at the sky and let a long sigh. "I am glad you have come, Novak. Perhaps you can remove that... Heartbreaking sadness from his face. I only continue to fail." 

He tried to hold back his laughter, he really did but came to no avail as he had to stop in order to let the building laughter out. "Perhaps the stars have aligned in some miraculous way for I did not and possibly could not see this day coming." Gabriel brought the outburst down do a few chuckles as he wiped a few stray tears from the corners of his eyes. "Dear me, this will be entertaining." He breathed, resuming his steps once more. 

Dean turned to him with an eyebrow raised again, this time in confusion. "I fail to see what you find so funny." 

"And I fail to see how you can possibly _not _see what is so funny." Gabriel chortled, returning the gaze with a less warm grin. "Watch your back Winchester, one mistake and you will wish you hadn't done the harm." Something hit the side of his shin, blue eyes looking up with a knowing look as he waved the feline off. "How far away are we from your little secret hide out?"__

__Perhaps it wasn't Dean... perhaps _all_ the Novaks were bonkers. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it before pointing up to the alcove. "Just ahead. We should be there shortly." _ _

__"Thank God, my feet feel like they have walked hundreds of miles since the last time I have rested." True to Dean's word, a wooden house appeared shortly as his strides grew longer. "Volt, stay with the man would you? And if you do not mind, could you do the same Angelo? I sense a storm brewing in the house and you know how Castiel can get." Gabriel walked up to the door and went in, nodding once at the decor and space. "Could you boil some water Dean? And perhaps gather some jasmine? Knowing Cas, he probably planted a garden here and the man always grows them wherever he goes." He turned to smile politely at the man, eying the vulpine and feline with a curt nod._ _

__Dean narrowed his eyes. He didn't think he was going to like Castiel's brother very much. He looked down at his two animal companions, the frustration finally coming to an apex. He removed his arrows and bow from his back, chest piece, and sword, and let hem fall into the dirt. He'd be damned if he was going to be bossed around in his own house. "That's really Cas's brother, right?" He asked Angelo. "We can trust him?"_ _

__Voltaire snickered as Angelo huffed and nudged Dean to move over to the garden to pick the herb._ _

__–--------_ _

__Gabriel wandered over to the hearth, appreciating the warmth as he lowered his hands to feel the heat flicker up. He would wait for Dean to come back, more like he would have to wait until Dean came back for what he was about to confront. A sigh left him as he felt tired, the light air around him darkening for a moment. He only let himself indulge in the grave situation before slipping back on a slight smile. Since Dean was out getting the jasmine, he might as well set the water to boil, knowing it would take longer than picking some plant._ _

__Dean left his things in the dirt, made his way to the garden Cas spent his time in, located jasmine, and picked it. He then tromped inside his house and put it on the table. "Listen, Cat-monster trusts you, so that means I do too. But I'll be damned if you're just going to order me around in my own house, in my own kingdom. I'm sure Cas wants to see you, so do whatever it is you Novaks do. I'm... I'm going for a walk. Tell Cas not to worry about dinner. We'll handle it." He turned on his heel and headed back out for the door. He knew he wasn't exactly mad at Cas' brother, he just hated this situation. So, he left, hoping he would clear his head before he had a chance to upset Castiel again._ _

__He watched Dean leave and sighed, snapping his fingers to summon the vulpine to his side. "The poor fool can't see past own misguided thoughts can he? Just like Cas. Make sure you don't get caught Volt." The fox grinned before scampering off, vanishing into thin air to watch over the man._ _

__The herb was washed and placed in the boiling water, the smell wafting around the room as the color darkened. He poured the liquid into a cup and headed towards the room where he thought Castiel might be, and with a brief knock and the sound of sniffling, he was right. "Now, is crying the way to greet your brother Cas?" Gabriel opened the door and set the cup down as a precaution._ _

__"Who- Gabriel?" Castiel looked up from where he sat, leaned against the frame of the bed with the wolf lightly nipping at his fingers. "How, when-"_ _

__"Do you really need to ask those questions? I have my ways Cas, you should know that-" He was cut off as a body was flung towards him in a deathly tight hug, squeezing the air out of him as he stumbled back before enveloping his brother with his arms. "Come on, don't cry, you know I don't like to see you cry. Here, I made your favorite tea." Gabriel reached over to grab the cup as he sooth his other hand down Castiel's back._ _

__He took the drink in a shaky hand, relishing the aroma that came to his nose. "I thought you died Gabriel, thought that they had gotten to you and-"_ _

__"Quit it, I am alive am I not? Breathing, warm blooded, and just as troublesome since the last time I saw you." He chided softly, untangling himself to lead Castiel over to sit on the bed. "I saw what they did to the wolves Cas and I am sorry. I really am. And I know what I say will not be good news but you have to know." He paused to gather his thoughts. "Michael is furious, beyond furious actually. The old fart cannot believe or fathom how you are still alive. I pretended that I didn't know anything about your well being but he caught on somehow. The tricky bastard sent them after me too, so I am just as wanted as you are. Even faked my death can you believe that? Said I had died from unfortunate poisoning of the food or some sickness, but that is besides the point. I talked to Dean earlier, he is the one that led me to this cabin. And I know you may have changed your choice on whether or not to go in with the Winchesters but I want you to do it okay? If he will let me, I will join you too."_ _

__Castiel listened as he took sips of the tea, the hot liquid calming him as he stared down at his hands. "There was one that survived the attack, I healed her." He mumbled, reaching down to lift the pup up into his arms. "I am glad that you are here Gabriel, I really am, and even though I am... Shaken by the recent killing, my choice of moving in with Dean and Sam have not changed." He looked over and offered a tiny smile._ _

__"And I know about what you think of Dean, Cas." The reaction he got back was priceless, wide eyes and a beet red face. "You know how I am about anyone liking you but honestly, you two are the most blind men I have ever seen. Poor man thinks he has upset you every single time he had tried to comfort you and tease you. But don't dawdle on that, let us go cook, I know you have missed my meals."_ _

__–--------_ _

__Dean stomped through the forest, heading west. He put his hands in his pockets and just walked. The sun moved, the shadows grew, and he still just walked. When his feet hit the lakes edge, he realized he must have been walking for over an hour. "Damn it," He said to himself, looking behind him at the distance he'd come. He sighed and looked up at the quickly darkening sky. "You always _did_ tell me the Novaks were going to be a problem in my lifetime," He said to a man that wasn't there. "I bet you had no idea this is what it was." Dean exhaled and scratched the back of his head. He cared about Cas, sure, but not to the point where he should be getting this frustrated about it. Cas was just going to help Sam, that was what Dean had agreed with the mage. Training Sam in exchange for protection... Safety... A roof over his head. He scoffed and began to pull his green tunic off._ _

__Who was he kidding? Cas didn't need him. Between his own powers, Angelo, and now one of his older brothers what good was Dean besides the ease of royal protection? Cas had to know that Dean offered him the best hope for survival, he was a King and in his own Kingdom there was nothing the Novak's would be able to do _legally_ to retrieve their prince, especially if he was there willingly. Cas didn't owe Dean anything, what had he done for the mage beside fetch buckets of water and offer a room. Dean smiled to himself as he remembered that he had managed to not take advantage when he woke up with the mage curled up naked in his lap, that's what he'd done. He laughed softly before removing his socks and boots and jumping into the water._ _

__He was surprised by how warm the sun had made it, though autumn was still a few weeks away so perhaps he shouldn't have been. He began to work his arms and legs as he swam from one side of the lake to the other, content that the exercise would drain him enough to where he might actually be able to sleep tonight._ _

__–--------_ _

__"So, what do you have in stock for me to work my magic on?" The brothers exited the room and went over to the kitchen area, Gabriel looking at what pots and pans there were for use._ _

__"We have boar's meat and a few vegetables, maybe a loaf of bread or two." Castiel looked through the storage with the little wolf right by his side the whole time._ _

__"That will do, now scram and introduce me to this Sam, Dean was talking about. Might as well see who it is that will be eating my food so I can get the portions right." He make a shooing motion with his hands and once more to urge his brother on._ _

__"Don't burn down the house Gabriel." He said with a shake of his head. Castiel walked over to the boy's room but found it empty, odd, where could he be? "Sam? Sam, where are you?"_ _

__"Are you calling me?" Sam said from atop the stairs that lead to Dean's room. "Can I come down now?"_ _

__"Yes, I have someone I want you to meet since he will be with us for a while it seems." He beckoned the boy down and over to the room that was now filled with various smells, all delicious even though the temperature rose noticeably. "Sam, this his my brother Gabriel."_ _

__"You say something Cassy? Afraid I cannot hear you that well over this." Gabriel gave the pan another flick and a shake before setting it down on the stove. He turned and saw what his brother was most likely saying. "Heya Sammy, my name is Gabriel Novak, I am Castiel's brother."_ _

__"Nice to meet you," he said, beaming a smile. "But don't call me Sammy, if you please. My brother is the only one I let call me that without getting one of these!" The boy lifted a fist with all the nonchalance he learned from Dean. "Where's Dean, Castiel?"_ _

__Gabriel had to cough back a laugh as he tried his hardest to look very understanding, adding in a small salute before winking and going back to his cooking._ _

__"I.. I actually do not know. Forgive me, I was in my room the whole time, perhaps Gabriel knows where he is?" He looked over to the blond in hopes of an answer._ _

__"I sent Volt after him to make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble, go look through him, he will be expecting it anyways."_ _

__Castiel nodded and went over to sit by the hearth, with the pup in his lap. "I will find where your brother is Sam, but in order for me to do so, I ask that you do not disturb me." He waited until the boy understood before looking straight in front of him and closed his eyes. The connection was easy, he already knew what Voltaire's presence felt like and the vulpine let him see through his eyes right away._ _

__Colors flashed and the things got bigger just as his hearing was sharper as well as his taste and smell. They were nestled by a few trees, well hidden at seemingly by something that smelt of water. A lake it was, with the sun dipping down to make the colors more vibrant on everything. It was relaxing where they were, the wind pleasant against his fur as Castiel felt the ruffle and he was here for a reason.. Dean. Right._ _

__The man was here, he could smell it but needed to see it himself to be sure. _'Can you go closer Voltaire?'_ He asked, the fox complying with a smug feeling. They stopped still a ways from the lake and in the shadows but he could see the king now- oh God. Tan skin was swimming around the lake, water being pushed and running along the man's well formed muscles. He was aware that Dean was attractive but not _this_ attractive. His breath hitched audibly in his mind as he couldn't tear his gaze off of Dean, the sight too entrancing._ _

__Dean plopped his hands up onto the embankment and pushed himself up out of the water, putting the weight of his body on his hands and shoulders before pulling himself out. "And what are you doing here?" He asked, since the fox was in plain view now. "I suppose the mystery Novak wanted you keeping tabs on me." He laughed and, not bothering to dry himself, picked up his things and headed back to the house. "Better than that damned cat, at least. I'll bet you have a sense of humor on you."_ _

__By now he was sure his breathing and heart had stopped in total. The vulpine was enjoying himself as he snickered at Castiel's reaction, grinning up at the human as he followed the man. Who was Dean. And naked. Completely naked. It wasn't right of him to be staring, to still be seeing through Voltaire's eyes but he couldn't snap the connection, his whole concentration on every single inch of the man's skin. Then he heard someone talk in the background, enough to make him gasp for air and stare horrified at the flames before him, almost sure the red was the same color of his cheeks._ _

__"Is he supposed to be turning red?" Sam asked Gabriel as he was cooking, concerned for Castiel's state but resolute in his promise not to disturb._ _

__Gabriel looked over to see how Castiel was fairing and nearly cried with laughter at the multiple shades of autumn his brother was. "It is just the um... Amount of concentration that he has to put in. Do you mind setting the table Sam? I will be done cooking in a few minutes."_ _

__"Oh, he cooks does he?" Dean said, entering the house in only his wet pants. "Well, good at least someone around here is gonna... Cas?" Dean said, kind of startled by the condition the mage was in front of the fire. "Hey, buddy, you okay?" He threw his clothes to the side and tussled Sam's hair as he passed._ _

__Castiel nearly squeaked when he heard the usual timbre of the person who had caused him to react like this in the first place. "Y- yes, I am fine. I just, sat in front of the fire too long that's all." He swallowed thickly before standing up with the wolf in his hands._ _

__"He had to concentrate on mmmmf—" A hand covered Sam's mouth abruptly as Gabriel looked over to Dean with a smile._ _

__"Best cook out of all the Novaks if I do say so myself. Looks like you went for a stroll through water- were you so deep in your thoughts that you did not notice the change of landscape?" Gabriel removed his hand from over the boy's mouth as he beamed up at Dean._ _

__Castiel looked over to his brother and gave a grateful look before trying to smile while looking anywhere but Dean as he went over to sit down at the table. He had to calm down but his own heartbeat had another mind of his own._ _

__Dean ran his hand back and forth through his hair to shake out the water. "There's a lake to the west. I went for a swim," He said by way of clarification._ _

__“Sure you did Deano.” Gabriel looked from his brother to Dean, sighing mentally before going back over to finish putting the food he had just made. "I hope you all are hungry, I made more than enough for two bears and tiger to eat." He went about on placing the plates down and slid into a seat next to Castiel._ _

__Dean sat in one chair as he motioned with his head towards Castiel. "There's milk in the ice chest if that pup is too young for meat," He offered. "Lord, Cas you look like you've seen a ghost."_ _

__"If only that were true.." Castiel murmured, refusing to look over at Dean as he insisted on staring down at the bundle of fur in his lap. "Gabriel, do you have any?"_ _

__"Way ahead of you brother." He intervened with a smile. Gabriel got up and came back with a hunk of meat, smashed and barely cooked for warmth. "You know the food isn't going to eat itself." He quipped, handing it over, smiling at Sam as he looked over at the boy._ _

__Sam looked up at Dean, then finally started putting the pieces together before looking at Gabriel wide-eyed and smiling, then, upon making eye contact with the elder Novak, bit his lower lip to keep from laughing._ _

__Castiel took the meat and offered bits to the pup, praising her with every bit as the little stump of a tail wagged furiously._ _

__"See now, you I like," Dean said, pointing at the pup and taking a seat at the table. "Don't even know you but I already like you better than monster." He took Sam's plate from in front of him and gave him a helping of each of the prepared foods, before setting it back in front of Sam. "Thanks for cooking, Novak-who-has-yet-to-tell-me-his-name," Dean said with an eye roll, before doing the same for his plate. "Glad to see you've made yourself at home."_ _

__"He has a name Dean." Castiel answered back automatically, lifting his gaze to look at the man before dropping it back down immediately as he chewed on his lower lip._ _

__"I am Gabriel Delacroix Novak, the second youngest of the Novak family and, if I may say, the closest sibling to Cassy here than any of the others, at your service your highness." Gabriel bowed his head with a small waving gesture before returning to his normal posture. "The pleasure is all mine, this place is nice for a secret wood cabin."_ _

__"The _royal_ secret wood cabin," Dean said back with a grin, resting his elbows on the table while he ate. "So Gabe, can I call you Gabe?" He didn't give the blond a chance to answer. "I assume that you being here is a sign that you're no longer welcome in Novak? I don't think you'd take the chance to come here and find Cas if you were still in good standing." He swallowed his food and leveled his gaze across the table. "I'll assume, then, that you're coming to Winchester with us?" _ _

__"One question at a time Winchester. I know you are king and all but slow down for the love of the heavens above." Gabriel tsked with a shake of his head. "But you are right, I am no longer welcome in the Novak kingdom. Some.. Events had happened and I was kicked out and on the same wanted list as my dear brother here, and I was hoping you would ask since I would have gone anyways in one way or another."_ _

__"Wait," Dean said, noticing there was no rebuttal from Castiel. He turned his eyes to look at Cas with a tilted head. "You didn't disagree with me," He said pointing his fork at the mage. "Does that mean you're still intending on coming?"_ _

__"Of course, I- I know the consequences of me staying here and although I still grieve over the lives of the wolves, my mind did not change."_ _

__Gabriel shoved a forkful of food into his mouth before kicking Castiel under the table, earning him a confused look and in which he returned another kick with the flick of his eyes over to Dean._ _

__Castiel knew it wasn't right to not make eye contact when speaking but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Thoughts would flood his mind and his cheeks would burn as his stomach did those nervous flips and twists. It was embarrassing and not needed at the moment. If ever._ _

__"Well, good," Dean said, pushing his cleared plate away before standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, me and this little lady have some urgent business to attend to." He still had no shirt on as he made his way to Castiel, holding his hands out as if asking permission. "May I?" He said, tilting his head._ _

__Urgent? Castiel peered up at Dean with a tilt of his head and instantly regretted it. He was still very much exposed skin wise and his grip on the pup become too tight as teeth sank into his fingers. "Oh, oh sorry." He cooed, setting the wolf down as he tentatively took the offered hand after a few moments of hesitation. What could Dean possibly mean by urgent business?_ _

__Dean laughed and took Castiel's hand. "I was talking about the pup," He said with a cunning smile, telling Castiel that the mix up was intentional. "I did say 'lady' after all, but if you want to join us, you are welcome."_ _

__Out of all the times he had wanted to disappear in his lifetime, now was the moment he wished he had the magic to vanish. To say he was embarrassed only hit the top of what he felt, more towards horrified with the way his gut dropped down. "I, I- you. Of course, you were.." Castiel stammered, letting go of Dean's hand like he had just touched burning coals. But the question still stick in his mind regardless of the mess up, what did Dean want to do with the pup? He leaned down to pick up the pup and held it out for the man to take, looking away this time as he dreaded what his brother would say of the situation._ _

__"Alright if you insist," Dean said, cradling the pup in one of his arms. "We could certainly use the company though."_ _

__"Can I come?" Sam asked, tilting his head._ _

__"Sammy, you gotta show Gabe the ropes and set him up in your room. You can sleep upstairs with me tonight." With that he started to head outside into the night. When he got to the door he looked back. "I'll be up on the hill here if anyone needs me." Then he was gone._ _

__"Why don't you go ahead and get started Sam? I need to have a private talk with my brother for a moment." Gabriel looked over to the boy and nodded, shooing him off before standing and leaning against the table side with his arms crossed._ _

__"Gabriel, please. I know that it was-"_ _

__"You like him."_ _

__Castiel looked up and mild disbelief with some confusion and then dawning horror._ _

__"You like him and if my brain is thinking right, you saw him either half clothed or stark naked when he went swimming. Is that why you act like it's a crime to look at him?"_ _

__He looked down at his hands, hating the tendency of how right his brother was most of the time but nodded his head anyways. Now was the time he braced himself for some sort of jeering, some jokes thrown here and there but all that came was a pat on his shoulder._ _

__"It's all right if you like his Cas, as a matter of fact, it's a miracle that you like him. Out of all the years we've been together, I have only seen you this flustered over something was when I found out about your magic. Not the right kind of fluster but you get what I mean. Go talk to him okay?" Gabriel looked down as his tone softened. There was nothing at first but then another nod was made and he gave one more pat on the shoulder._ _

__Castiel sighed, knowing that his brother was right. Again. He stood on shaky legs, forcing himself to stop and calm down before doing so much as to step out of his house all shaken up. Just talk to him, nothing too bad right? Nothing could go wrong from a light chat. Right? His gut flipped and he sighed, trudging out of the cabin with his head down. The hill was easy to find just as the stiletto of Dean was like an eyesore. His breath still became uneven as he approached the man, stopping and fidgeting with his sleeve. "I am.. Sorry about before..."_ _

__"Shhh shhhh," Dean interrupted, not turning around as he held the pup in his arms under the moon. He then continued what he had been doing before Cas had left the house, and let forth a high-pitched howl up to the sky. Twice more he did it before Castiel could hear the lightest squeak. Dean, smiling, turned around to show Castiel that the pup was howling. "That's my girl," He said, beaming Castiel a smile before rocking his head back to howl up at the moon again, this time with the pup. He laughed and lifted her up in both his hands, and she wagged her tail happily in the air, licking his face. "She needs to know we're family now, right?" Dean said, lowering the pup against his bare chest._ _

__Castiel stopped talking but wasn't sure why he had to until- Oh. The man was bonding with the pup, the connection already clearly strong and it settled something in his heart. He sat down with a space in between the two, his eyes on the little one as a smile spread across his lips. "She already knows we are family Dean. I went into her mind when I was healing her and she, she does not remember anything before I had picker her up."_ _

__"Well, now she knows it better," Dean said rocking to lay onto his back in the grass, setting the pup on his chest. "She's a beautiful little thing," He said, scratching under her chin. He used his free hand to prop his head up as it lolled to the side to look at Cas. "What were you apologizing for?"_ _

__"A strong heart and gentle temper too." He added, admiring the way the two bonded. It took him a while to recognize the question, the calmness escaping him again as he cleared his throat. "The apology, that is.. Nothing of the matter or importance."_ _

__"I didn't know you liked me so much," Dean said, sending Castiel a sarcastic smile from the ground. He cleared his throat when he realized his jokes were what got him here. "Hey," He said quickly, nestling his head back on his arm and returning his attention to the pup lying on his chest. "I'm sorry if I come off a little... Well," He sighed and looked back up at the night sky. He was never very good at this. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It's just kind of my nature, I don't mean anything by it." Dean turned his head to look at Cas again. "I just want to help, you know?"_ _

__His cheeks flushed again and this time he had the darkness to cover the color somewhat, much to his relief. Then much to his reality check and then more towards his sinking smile. He didn't mean anything by it, of course. What had he been thinking? "No, no, it is.. Fine, you have helped in more ways all ready Dean and I am not the best.. Sociable person to go by." Castiel turned to look out to the field of grass below them, a saddening touch to the corners of his lips._ _

__"See, look," He said, pointing up at him. "I said the wrong thing again, I can tell." He exhaled and sat up, taking care to lift the puppy in his hands. "I know we're not... Close or anything, but... We're friends at this point, yeah? Can't you talk to me?"_ _

__He didn't budge, eyes locked with the sight in front of him as he picked at the grass absent minded. "I appreciate it, I really do and it isn't what you say Dean. Rather it is how I interpret things, that is what makes it hard for me to be.. What is it, comfortable or something of the sort. I mean, all I do is talk to animals and end up embarrassing myself in one way or another. And when someone says one thing, I assume something totally different." His posture slumped the more he talked, knowing it wasn't the full reason why he was acting like this towards Dean, but what the man didn't know couldn't hurt him right?_ _

__"Well, you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I'm a goofball, and I embarrass myself way more than I'm gonna embarrass you." He smiled and looked down into his lap, scratching his fingers along the puppies stomach as it settled into his lap. He picked her up and leaned, placing her in Castiel's lap. "And I like that you can talk to animals, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me, okay? We're gonna be living together so you gotta tell me when I make an idiot out of myself or I'm never going to know."_ _

__Dean realized how close he was to the mage and felt the heat rising in his face. He hadn't seriously thought about how attractive Cas was until Gabriel had made him. But now, looking into his bright blue eyes under the moonlight, he felt his body start reacting in a very real way. Dean didn't prefer women over men or the other way around, he was just a red-blooded man who had urges like anyone else. But he couldn't act like that now, not with Cas. This wasn't going to be some fling he would forget about, Cas -and his mysterious older brother- were going to be living with him, in his home, holding Sam's fate in their hands. He wasn't about to pretend there could be something more than attraction between them, and he wasn't about to screw up their friendship by succumbing to whatever his body was doing. He swallowed down the impulse and looked down, scratching the back of his neck and clearing his throat. "So yeah, you don't have to keep running away whenever I'm an idiot. Just... You know... Tell me."_ _

__The words were kind and meant to reassure him but all it did was make him feel just a bit worse. As if he could just tell Dean what he thought of instead of running off. Sure it wasn't the best solution, but it saved him from permanently making things uncomfortable between the two since the man clearly had no interest in him. "The things I would have said or told you wouldn't have been what you wanted to hear." Castiel said softly, petting the pups fur. He sighed, knowing it was a lost cause and the longer he stayed, the harder it would be to hold back the splurge of things he wanted to say had been kept back in control. So he shifted into a wolf and picked up the pup by the scruff as he padded off towards the cabin where it would be warm. Maybe warm enough to melt the coldness that had seeped into his thoughts._ _

__Dean wanted to say something, he even opened his mouth to do just that, but nothing came out. He just watched the two wolves pad off down the hill. He sighed and laid back down on the grass, stretching himself out and looking back up at the stars. Tomorrow they left for Winchester and he would have a whole new set of problems on his hands. He sighed. "I need to start figuring out what I'm going to tell Bobby."_ _

__The pup's tail brushed against his chest as he carried her down to the cabin, his nails clicking against the hardwood floor. Castiel went over by the mantle, the fire still lit though it had dulled down a pleasant flicker. Dean was right, the two of them were going to be living together after tomorrow. And who knows how hard it will be to run away then with more people around. He sighed, dropping the pup down as he circled around before plopping himself down. The little one darted over to nuzzle into his flank and Castiel licked the top of her head in return. He liked Dean, he really did and no matter how hard he tries, have tried, and will try, the feelings will be the same. And Gabriel knew, even Sam maybe, and that's just what he needed. As if. Castiel yawned and curled around the pup, deciding that sleeping here was better than his room and he would stay in this form for the night. His eyes closed though he stayed awake, feeling the even breaths of the pup nestled against him._ _

__After spending a decent amount of time wading through his own thoughts, Dean sat up and brushed the grass from his back before making his way down the hillside. When he saw the large wolf curled up in front of the fire he made an effort to soften his footsteps. He wondered if maybe he should get Cas a blanket as the fire was quickly dwindling. On one hand he was covered in fur, but on the other, there was no telling if he was going to accidentally shift back while he slept. He decided to sneak over to the linen closet and pull one of his thinner blankets from the shelf. He stood over Cas, fanning the blanket out over him and tucking it around the wolf's shoulders, careful not to cover the wolf pup entirely. Then, almost as an afterthought, he ran his palm over the top of Castiel's head, like he used to when he'd tuck Sam into bed. He exhaled through his nose. How did he keep managing to screw everything up? He stood and softly made his way to the stairs, scratching the back of his neck as he ascended the stairs._ _


	8. I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day where the cabin that he had grown fond of was left behind for a bigger and safer shelter. With his brother by his side and the King and Price of Winchester, things weren't plummeting like he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and woo there's still a lot more to do and I hope you all are enjoying it. Leave some feedback, it'll be appreciated. :>

There was something gnawing on his tail. Castiel grumbled as he rolled over and onto his back, paws folded as he flicked his ear. Whatever it was that had made him move, stopped as he slipped back into slumber. Then something tapped his side with something like a squeak as tiny teeth nipped at his side. He extended his right arm out slowly to touch nothing before pulling it back, still deep in sleep as the pup's attempt to rouse him failed.

Dean slept restlessly and, instead of tossing and turning for the last few hours of the morning, decided to rouse and get an earlier start than the rest of his party. He had to feed the horses, and pack them up, after all. He came down the stairs to the sound of the pup yipping and saw the pup trying to rouse the larger sleeping wolf. "Good morning, heart-of-gold," Dean said softly, scooping the pup into his hands, fondly remembering what Cas had said about her the previous night on the hill. "You should let him sleep, he's had a rough few days. Let's get you something to eat." He softly padded into the kitchen, fetching some of that leftover meat Gabriel had prepared for the pup the previous night and gingerly feeding it to the young wolf. "What a lady you are," He praised as she ate, gently picking it out of his fingers. He laughed and tip-toed out of the house with her still in his arms. "Come, little one. You shall help me prepare for our journey." 

The pestering had stopped and he had continued to sleep peacefully. Until his body got nudged and practically flipped over. His eyes flew open and scrambled up, somewhat crouching in alarm. Who?

Angelo sat in front of him all calm and composed like nothing had just happened. He sighed and stretched, shaking his fur at the end. _'Come on then.'_ Castiel trotted over and out of the house, tracking Dean's scent easily. The man was with the horses, the pup by him and watched everything with fascination.

He barked, flagging his tail before running off with Angelo flanking him. It was nice to run out in this time of day, the sun not high enough to make it hot outside as the shadows kept the forest ground cool. 

"Honestly," Dean said, watching the wolf and Cat run out into the woods. "The insanity I've brought upon myself." He looked down at the pup who had quirked her head curiously. "You are young and quite capable of adjusting but I assure you people turning into animals is supposed to be unusual. And not a little bit weird." The pup barked her disapproval and he sighed. "Now, now, don't get your fur in a huff," he said. "I didn't say I don't like it, I just said it was weird. Come on, we should wake the others." After securing his pack on Baby, he made his way into the house, the pup happily prancing after his heels. "Gabe," Dean shouted, knocking on Castiel's door. "Rise and shine, Oh, Snarky One, we have a long ride ahead of us." He looked down the hall at Sam's door where the pup was scratching eagerly awaiting the other hounds on the other side of it who quickly spilled out as Sam opened the door. Orin fell out like ingredients in an overstuffed cupboard, rolling with the smaller pup on the ground. Duchess and Riley filed suit before Sam poked his head out. "Morning, Sam," Dean said with a nod. 

The pounding and shouting made him shove his head underneath the pillow with a loud groan. "I appreciate the title but who in the world wakes up at this hour?" He called back, screwing his eyes shut. It wasn't that he didn't sleep the moment his body met the bed, it was more like he required more sleep than just a few hours in order for him to be pleasant. He snapped his fingers and rolled off the bed.

Gabriel opened the door dressed and alert, walking over straight for food. "Morning Sammy. Oh mighty one." He faked a bow in front of Dean, straightening with a smirk. "Where is the beast shifting brother of mine Deano?" 

"He was still a wolf when I saw him and ran off with the monster somewhere, you'd know better than I where he's taken himself." He opened the front door and all three hounds burst outside, the little pup trailing behind with a joyous yip. Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched. 

"You said he was a wolf since last night? Probably out on a morning jog then." He went over to set up boiling water with a soft hum. 

"I've loaded up Castiel's horse with the majority of our valuables. My horse is the only one who has the strength to support two grown men at a sprint, so Castiel can ride with me," He said before mumbling. "That is, of course if we wouldn't rather fly himself or whatever." Then he turned back to Gabriel. "Assuming you know how to ride, I don't suppose you'd mind going with Sam on his horse." 

"Of course I wouldn't mind riding with Sammy and come on Dean, of course I know how to ride a horse. You insult me in the worst of ways." Gabriel turned to look at Dean with mock hurt, hand over his heart.

–--------

Trees passed by as he ran off towards the lake, the distance far enough to put a pleasant burn in his legs. As the lake came into view, he sped up and leaped in, Angelo stopped at the edge in preference to wash himself.

The swim was cold, chilling him to the bone as he padded around before hauling himself out of the water. His fur was plastered down to his lean frame, a wide toothy grin on his face as he shook the water off of his coat. Angelo hissed, taking a few steps backwards to avoid the spray of water from getting into his recently cleaned fur. Castiel huffed as he wagged his tail and took off without waiting for the feline to follow him.

By the time the pair made it back to the cabin, he was mostly dry and less cold. His stomach rumbled at the smell of something cooking, and he made his way straight over to Dean's room to get clothing. Once he was sure no one was around, he shifted with a sigh, itching his arm as he pulled on a tunic and pants.

–--------

"I will finish packing the horses," Dean said as he went to bound up the stairs. "Sammy, feed all the hounds!" He called back as he burst into his room as Cas was finishing putting clothes on. "Oh, what... I... Where did you come from?" 

The clothes were still big on his body, loose but comfortable as the material was soft against his skin. Dean surprised him, startling him enough to kick the edge of a chair. He bent down to rub at the forming bruise as he didn't look up to meet Dean's gaze. "I- I uh, came back from my morning jog, took a swim too." He mumbled, getting up with a small smile.

"Careful," Dean said with a smile, going to lift the last two packs off his bed. "I'm glad you found the lake. I'm going to miss it." He exhaled and took a longing look out his window before turning to Castiel, throwing the packs over his shoulder. "We'll have to buy you some new clothes in Winchester," He said, reaching to turn the collar on the shirt Cas had put on. "Not that you don't look good in mine," He said with a laugh. 

He took a step back as Dean adjusted his collar, dropping his gaze down as he fidgeted with a sleeve. "I, I am not the one that usually picks out the clothing but thank you Dean." Another few seconds of adverting his eyes down to his hands and he pulled back. "I am going to check on Gabriel now." Castiel opened his mouth to say something else but turned around to run down the stairs and over to seek his brother. 

"Good morning Gabriel, did you make-" He sniffed the air and turned around to his brother that was sitting at the table. Of course. "Gabriel. _Gabriel_ , wake up!" Castiel went over to his room and rapped on the door, opening it and going over to haul his brother up off the floor.

"Do I have to?" He whined, rubbing at his still closed eyes, hair sticking up in every direction. "I was hoping you wouldn't come back so soon, I managed to fool the other two, but of course you would be able to see through it. It was worth a try." Gabriel squinted at Castiel, getting up with a yawn and a slow stretch.

"Make your illusion disappear Gabriel and turn Voltaire back." Castiel stared pointedly at his brother until there was a defeated sigh and a snap of fingers. "Now hurry up and get dressed, I will make breakfast then." He exited the room and over to the kitchen. First going over to boil the water and then to start cooking.

"We are in no hurry," Dean said, slowly sauntering down the stairs. "I am hoping to get into the city well after dark so we are not seen as we enter." He unloaded his bags onto the floor next the table, giving Sam's hair a tussle as the boy came inside.

"Why don't we want anyone to see us?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side. "The people always greet us when we usually go home. Are you embarrassed?"

Dean laughed and put his hands on his knees. "Of course not," He said. "You have to understand, Sammy, when you and I left Winchester we left as two men on two horses. We are now returning with _four_ men, three horses, three hounds, a fox, a wolf pup, a falcon, and a cat-monster. Not to mention that our new friends are fugitives. We need to tread very carefully, do you understand?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "We're going to have so much fun," Sam said, looking over to Castiel who was cooking. "I'm so happy you're coming to live with us!"

Castiel smiled as he looked over at Sam, breaking the grin as Gabriel stumbled into the kitchen. "I am not sure if I have warned you two about my brother's ability to cast illusions. He doesn't usually do it out bad intent, but more than not, he does it when being woken 'too early'. Get the tea ready Gabriel." There was a grunt in response and he turned back to cooking.

"You don't have to worry about the mass of animals Deano. I can make them all appear as humans until we reach a safe point." Gabriel shuffled over to drop the jasmine into the water and leaned against the side of the hearth.

"Well you can't do that to all of them," Dean said, with a confused eyebrow cocked. "Some of them won't know how to act human like Angelo and... The fox... What's his name? Valt?"

"Voltaire," Sam corrected.

"Whatever," Dean said with a frustrated wave of his hand. "Come on, Sam, let's finish packing the horses." The two went to the door, and when Sam was out of earshot he turned around in the door. "One thing, you two," He said, leveling his eyes at the floor to avoid eye contact. "There are two conditions to living in my home. The first is obviously that you protect Sam's secret, and the second is that you at least _pretend_ to follow my orders while in the public eye. I understand that being princes yourselves, and knowing me in the light that you do, you probably do not have the same respect for my authority a regular citizen might. But respect me or no, you cannot be seen disrespecting me in front of those who _do_ respect me. If not for my image than for your own safety." Dean glanced up at Castiel, an odd insecurity in his features before he turned to chase after Sam.

"Even a fish would know that." Gabriel retorted even though Dean wouldn't hear him. "I have the tea ready Cas." The drink was poured into two cups and set down on the table, he walked over to stand by his brother. "Don't go over board with this Cas. No, don't start to fight me on this. You and I both know how bad it gets sometimes. Dean is right, we have to stay low and act like others would, he is king after all. But if you start to slip, you tell me right away okay? Do you understand?"

Castiel kept his eyes forward on what he was making, saying nothing as Gabriel talked. "I will try." Any other opportunity for talking was cut short when he moved to heap the food into plates, giving off a sense of withdrawn air. 

Gabriel sighed but said nothing as he went out to call back the other two. "Breakfast is ready and unless you feel like eating scraps, I advise you to come in now." He waited by the door, crossing his arms. "Oh and Deano, I have something to talk to you about something before you go in. Sam, could you go in and help Cas get everything settled?"

"Go on, buddy, I got it," Dean said, giving Sam a reassuring pat on the back as he finished hoisting something up onto baby. "I don't know if I can handle another one of your pep-talks, Highness," Dean said with a small laugh before dusting his hands off on his pants. "What's up?" 

"Yes well, as much as I love to give the uplifting words to others, this isn't one of them." His smile dropped down to a neutral expression, taking his time to figure out how to word this. "We understand what you said to us earlier, already knew it really. And we will abide to your rules, we have to since we will be in your care. The thing is, Castiel is very.. Good at listening to orders and rules. If he were a soldier, he would be the best there was with how loyal he can be."

Gabriel looked off to the side with a small upward lift of his lips before sighing and looking back. "You do not need to worry about how we will represent you, but I need you to look out for my brother. He tends to overdo things and get lost in them. It has happened.. More than once, and each term has left a mark on him. So unless I am taking you the wrong way, I hope you will keep this in mind. For if you do not and I see or think something is amiss and you are the cause of it, I will do what it takes to protect him. And you do not want to get me on my bad side." There was a pause, the air becoming more tense and heavy as he locked eyes with Dean, the stare hard as his lips were set into a thin line. "Well, now that that is over, let us eat now shall we?" He smiled and walked off to enter the house, patting Sam's hair on the way as he resumed his lighter personality. 

Dean should have expected as much, well not about Cas being good at following orders, hell he hadn't given Cas a single order since _meeting_ him, how would he know that? But Gabriel was obviously protective of his younger brother and Dean certainly could not fault him for that. Had the situations been reversed, Deans words would have been much more harsh.

"He's not eating," Sam said as he dug into his food. "He never does on the days we ride."

"I could have told them as much," Dean said with a laugh as he entered. He nodded at Gabriel as he took a seat beside Sam, hoping it conveyed that he understood the warning. "We are all ready to go. If we leave by the next hour, we should make it to castle Winchester by midnight." He nudged Sam in the ribs. "We need to think of a job for Gabriel. I was thinking royal rat-catcher, what do you think?"

"Ha, ha, you never fail to crack a wonderful joke." He stuck his tongue out at Dean before eating his portions. "You going to eat Cas?"

Castiel sat watching over the scene before him as he drank sips of his tea, relaxing him into a soft smile. "No I am not hungry, this tea is all I need." He gave his brother a reassuring look before getting up to stand and place the cup on the table. "Speaking of leaving, I have to take care of something first if you all do not mind." He waited for a few moments before going over to his room to grab his things and back out. "Sam, this is for you, sorry I have not given it to you until now. I want you to read a few pages when you can, it is about the basics of magic and the understanding of it." The volume was pushed forward on the table with a nod.   
"Angelo, come." The feline padded out to stand by his side, looking around as his tail waved around lazily. Castiel looked at Dean and walked out of the cabin, going over to where the clearing met the woods. 

Sam watched Dean grab the satchel and bolt after Cas and rolled his eyes they ate. "I am hardly twelve," he said as he chewed. "But those two are stupid."

"Tell me about it. Cas is sweet but completely clueless and if he isn't, then he runs away from something as small as a touch." Gabriel snorted and continued eating.

"Well Dean is regular stupid," Sam said, mouth full. "He doesn't know what goes on in his own head most of the time and is gonna shoot himself in the foot before he realizes what's important."

"Makes you wonder if the two are ever going to confront their feelings." Gabriel glanced over to the doorway with a soft sigh.

–--------

Castiel sat down cross legged and pulled out an amulet, the stone glinting in the sunlight. It was put around Angelo's neck without any trouble, the cat used to it as his form shifted and shrunk down. "I know you do not like being in this form, but bare with it until we get to the castle." His slight guilt was relieved as the cat crawled into his lap and purred.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked following Castiel out with something leather in his hands.

He looked back at Dean, beckoning him to sit beside him. "The foxes from before, they wanted to give their thanks for allowing me to heal them." As he spoke the bushes rustled ahead, three orange heads popped out before one stepped out cautiously. The fox looked from one man to another, dipping it's head down with ears back and tail tucked in. There was a yip and the other two came tumbling in, all in a gust of red fur as they wriggled forward to press against Dean's hand. Castiel chuckled at their eagerness as Angelo watched from his lap. "They like your scent and have offered their alliance with you."

"And I am glad to have it," Dean said as he took a knee next to Cas, nodding his head in the fox's direction. "A king is always in search of new alliances. Though, I didn't really do anything, you did all the work."

The response said back to him from the foxes made the pink rise up to his cheeks. He didn't know whether or not it was wise to tell Dean the reason but from the instantly and pure confusion of the three sets of eyes, it seemed like he had to. "I did the healing but in their eyes you are, the.. Leader out of all of us- The alpha if you will and they wanted to tell the higher up before leaving." It was embarrassing as he stumbled over the words, looking at Dean with an apologetic look. Satisfied with the explanation, the biggest of the vulpine yipped and did a quick prance before disappearing back into the forest, the other two chasing after with their tails high in the air.

"If only your brother saw me as such," Dean said with a sarcastic exhale. "Now stand up, I have to see if I can fit this to you." Dean stood and offered Cas a hand up with one hand as his other hand was still holding onto the leather satchel.

Castiel stood on his feet with a small protest from Angelo as the cat leaped out of his lap with a grumble. "My brother thinks he is a God most of the time, and sadly, no matter how long you know him, it will only get worse. But see if what can fit me?" 

"I made this when Riley and Duchess were pups," Dean said, fitting the odd leather backpack to Castiel's back. "I altered it last night when I couldn't sleep hoping it would fit you for our ride. I would wear it, but with you behind me on Baby, I figured it'd be best for you to wear it." He stepped behind Cas as he slipped it on his arms and adjusted the straps. "It's for our little lady so she can travel comfortably. The inside is lined with fabric so it'll be like a hammock as we ride." He stepped in front of Cas as he looked at the contraption on him. "Is it comfortable? Does it hurt your arms?" 

The fit was snug, almost perfect as the leather felt light around his arms. "It does not hurt one bit, did you say you made this?" His intended look towards Dean was interrupted as Angelo leaped up his arm and over his shoulder to settle in the bag. Castiel chuckled, looking back as he lifted a hand up to pet the feline's head.

Dean laughed. "Yes, years ago. And it'll fit two just fine. Duchess and Riley were rather big when I had them in there." He put his thumb and middle finger in his mouth, letting forth a sharp whistle, causing the hounds to all burst from the house and out to the garden, the wolf pup again trailing behind happily. Dean scooped her up in his hands and held her against his chest. "I've been calling her Lady," He said, scratching under her chin. "But, I wanted to get your opinion on the matter before I set it stone. She will probably end up being more your furry daughter than mine." He looked up at Cas, oddly at ease as he looked into the mage's calming blue eyes, light and full of wonder over something as simple as a homemade backpack. Dean grinned. He found he couldn't help himself.

Castiel returned the smile, seeing the man holding the pup as dearly as he had held her at first sight. "I was thinking of Rose but from what I gather, she is fine with either one. And she will be equally a daughter to us both, the only thing different is that I will most likely have to teach her how to hunt when she gets older."

"My ass, Cas," He said, hoisting her into the air. "You may be able to turn into a wolf-cat-bird-dragon but I am a _true_ hunter," Dean lowered the wolf back onto his chest and smiled as he made his way around Cas to put her in with Angelo. "She will be taught to hunt the same way she will be taught everything else: By the both of us. Isn't that right, Lady Rose?" The pup yapped in agreement before settling in next to the cat. Dean looked over at Cas a winning smile on his face. 

"As we all are a 'true' hunter Dean. I need to teach her the way wolves do is all I am saying. Of course you would come along, even if I managed to kidnap her, you would probably find me without trouble." Castiel retorted, readjusting the bag on his back as more weight was added onto his back.

"I'm just giving you grief, Cas... I just..." He cleared his throat and nudged Cas in the shoulder. "You know, I'm just saying I want to be a part of it is all." He gave Cas what had to be an embarrassed smile before reprimanding himself internally. "Anyway, we should get moving," He said as he walked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll uh... I'll get the boys." 

"And you always will be Dean, sorry if that came out more harsh than needed, I have always been told I am not the best at the humorous aspect of things." Castiel grimaced at his words and ignored the flutter in his stomach at the slightly awkward smile Dean gave. 

Dean didn't say anything, just waved into the cabin to tell the boys they were ready to leave. He already had his foot in his mouth he wasn't about to make it worse. "We'll be riding for three hours before we reach our usual rest spot. We should get a move on." Dean made his way to the horses and opened the gate before pulling himself up onto Baby. "Come on, everyone, no slacking," He said, offering a hand down to Cas when he got close. 

Gabriel strolled out of the cabin with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a red fluff following him with the usual smirk. "All right Sammy, would you like to the take the reigns or should I?" He turned back as he stopped a foot away from their horse, petting the stretched out neck absent minded.

"Oh, I will!" Sam squealed, climbing up onto the horse. "I won't be able to fit my arms around you anyway."

He stepped up and huffed once settled on the horse's back, looking down at the boy with a hurt expression. "My dear Samuel, are you calling me fat?" Gabriel gasped, trying to hold off a chuckle but failed to do so as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

Castiel took the hand without thinking, easily swinging his leg over to fit in behind Dean. But what now? Castiel had left go of the man's hand but where does he hold? Or does he even hold at all? The two in the bag on his bag wriggled around for a comfortable position as he sat stock still staring at either his hands or Dean's back. The wide plane looked extremely inviting to just lean into, to wrap his arms around Dean's waist and relax from his smell- A sigh was pushed out as he ran a hand over his face. This was going to be a long ride.

"Gabe, Volt-hair can ride on Celeste here, if he can hold on. She's quite the spirit." He sighed as he fought the urge to be annoyed that Castiel was so unsatisfied, perhaps even repulsed, by Dean that he didn't even want to put his arms around him to keep the animals in the backpack safe. Well, he tried to fight it down, but he failed. He turned to look over his shoulder at the mage and spoke softly, not intending to growl like he did. "You may be the beast master, but I assure you that Baby is much faster than she looks, and that backpack is not a harness. Your distaste and discomfort aside, I recommend you hold on." He didn't wait for Cas to reply, instead let forth another whistle making the dogs take the lead, followed by a screech from the trees that told him Grif would follow suit. Then he wrapped the reigns in his hands and turned Baby so he could see his other companions. "Are we ready?"

Distaste? Discomfort he could go with since he _was_ worried sick over what to do, unsure if it would be okay and apparently it was. To the point of him mumbling a half apology and confused grunt under his breath and wrap his arms around the man's frame immediately. And much to his inconvenience, Dean was just as built as he had thought. With every little movement the man made, he could feel it as his chest was pressed against Dean's back. Not to mention that all he smelt was leather and his natural scent, causing him to take deep breaths to calm his ever accelerating heartbeat, swearing that Dean could feel it against the man's back. A very long ride of him being self conscious and tortured it seemed but he couldn't find it in himself to complain. It did give him a reason to hold Dean and as much as he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was comfortable, almost like an itch finally being scratched.

Sam laughed before nodding his readiness to Dean, who then edges a heel into Baby's side. He rose out of his seat a little as the horse took off, following after the dogs who now had a good lead on them. He sat back as the horses pace steadied, almost forgetting Cas was back there as he settled back into the man's chest. He looked down at Castiel's hands splayed across his chest, holding on as Baby tore through the forest. Perhaps this wasn't a great idea. He didn't know the feeling was shared by his companion, but he knew this was going to be a long ride. 

They stopped by the river, about three hours into the ride, and watered the horses and allowed the dogs to rest. But they resumed and pressed on afterward. Two more hours into their journey and it was the dead of night, and castle Winchester, nestled into the great mountain, came into view. It was a grand palace indeed, white spires that seemed to touch clouds and huge walls of stone. Dean slowed the horse as it came into view and waited for the rest to keep up. "Welcome to Winchester, Highnesses," He said with a grin. "And welcome home." 

The ride was extremely long but short at the same time as he had dozed off every so often only to wake up feeling warm and secure. Until he was reminded of why he felt that way. Castiel peeked over Dean's shoulder and up to the castle, feeling a little uneasy but kept it to himself. Back at a palace, not of his own, but the building was enough for some sudden memories to be triggered. But he couldn't complain, not when he would be living here for God knows how long and with Dean. The king. Right, Dean was the king and he had to show respect.

They rode into the castle and silently stabled the horses, everyone taking as many bags as they could carry as they silently made their way inside. The full grown animals nestled in the warm stable while Orin followed them inside and Cas kept the smallest in his pack. "We'll all sleep in my room tonight," Dean said softly as they all followed him. "I will have your rooms prepared tomorrow but right now we should avoid disturbing anyone." 

Castiel shook his legs to rid of the stiffness that had been caused by sitting for hours, nodding his head as he quickly followed Dean over to where the king's room was. Should he shift into something? It would create more space for his brother to sleep although he didn't know what the room's layout was. And if he did, it wouldn't make things anymore tense or awkward between the two hopefully.

They walked into the room, revealing the bed large enough for 10 men to fit comfortably. Dean shut the door behind everyone and responded to the question no one asked, but were all thinking. "I sleep with two dogs," He said, dropping his heavy bags onto the ground. "They take up more space than you'd think." He exhaled and immediately began to light a fire in his hearth.

Sam dropped his bags and bounded onto the bed, Orin following suit, and was asleep before he even had a chance to say anything.

Dean laughed. "You two join him, I'm sure you're both tired." Once the fire was started he threw himself into a large, red velvet chair and put his feet up on an ottoman.

Gabriel followed Sam's lead with just as much vigor to sleep. The moment his head hit the incredibly soft pillow, his eyes closed and was out before he heard the first word leave Dean's mouth.

Castiel frowned, carefully undo the straps so that the leather was against his chest. "You should be just as tired, I was originally going to shift since Rose prefers if I sleep with her as a wolf."

"I'm not sleeping," Dean said turning in his seat to hold his hands out. "May I?" He asked. "I could use the companionship, and I know you sleep more sound in your natural form. I'll hold her. She is probably too tired to know the difference." 

He hesitated before setting the bag down, Angelo nudging the pup out before stretching. Castiel bent and lifted the pup, hearing her yawn and walked over to hand her over. "You need rest Dean. It settles my nerves if you eat and sleep well." A smile touched his lips as he looked down at the man, taking a few steps back to change forms. The clothes were shaken off and stepped out of as he padded over to lay down next to the chair. He rested his head on his front paws as Angelo went over to curl by his side, his tail wagging slowly over the cold ground. 

Dean exhaled through his nose. 'It settles my nerves when you're safe' he said internally, stroking the wolf in his lap. He had precious few hours before he had to be up. He would be able to sleep tomorrow. He still came back a day early so there shouldn't be anything on his schedule for the evening. There was too much to do, to much to plan, too much to explain. He sat in his chair for a few hours, staring into the fire, stroking the warm fur of Lady Rose. When he looked out the window and saw the sun lightening the sky only slightly he knew he had to get to work. He stood slowly, careful not to wake the pup in his hands, and placed her beside Castiel. He repeated the ritual of giving him a thin blanket, mostly for modesty in case he'd accidentally shift again, and quietly left the room. There was much to be done.

But first, he had to talk to Bobby.


	9. Over The Mountain And Through The Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the Winchester castle was successful and with a good night's rest, he was ready to explore the area. Little did Castiel know that the stone walls held surprises that would leave him nearly speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo another chapter done and there's more that'll be coming.

When Dean had left, Rose had nudged forward for warmth, wriggling beside Angelo. Castiel felt the movement and curled around the pup and cat without waking. It must have been hours until he moved again, this time in sake of uncramping his hind leg.

Light poured in from the windows, the rays falling over him and right on his face. Something tickled his nose and he opened his eyes blearily and sneezed. The cause yelped and nipped at the side of his mouth, body squirming in sight at the successful attempts of waking him. He yawned wide then looked down at Rose, huffing his good morning and getting a clumsy head butt in return. Castiel leaned over and pulled the pup closer, using an arm to hold her down as he began to lick over her coat. There were sounds of protest, all in which he ignored.

Rose managed to escape from under Castiel's paw and scrabbled to sit on top of a crinkling, paper-wrapped package. He watched the pup scamper off as he licked his muzzle. His ears turned toward the sudden noise the wolf's steps had caused. Castiel slowly got up and shook his fur, taking his time to pad over and see what had caught Rose's attention. A package for him inelegant cursive. Odd, what could it be and who was it from? He looked around and spotted the clothing that he had shed before sleeping. Castiel shifted and put the clothes on quickly, smoothing out the wrinkles as he went back over to start unwrap the mysterious gift.

A beautiful blue and tan tunic, inlaid with silver, was revealed, with matching black slacks, socks, and shoes. After removing the clothing from the back, a little folded piece of paper flitted out from the clothing.

It read: "Cas, these will fit you much better than my hand-me-downs. I hope you like them. -Dean"

The clothes were a surprise since the material was clearly expensive. He ran a hand over the surface, admiring the softness. After a few moments of staring, he stood and exchanged the clothing. It fit him just right, a smile gracing his lips as he went over to a mirror and looked at himself. There was a small bark as Rose pranced around and wagged her tail, rushing over sniff at the slacks. "You like it?" He chuckled, bending over to pick her up and receive a face full of licks and whines. 

Sam stretched his arms over his head as he sat up, his hair all matted on one side. He noticed Gabriel was still asleep and decided not to say anything, just got up from the bed with Orin. "Good morning," He said softly to Castiel as he left the room, no doubt in order to go to his own room.

“Good morning Sam.” He replied, waving after the boy who stumbled out of the grand room and out into the hall. "I wonder where Dean is, or the kitchen is for the matter, you are hungry are you not?" Castiel scratched the bottom of Rose's chin. He furrowed his brow as he thought of how to find meat. "Gabriel, Gabriel, I need you to do something for me." The blond groaned and threw a hand over his face. "Come on Gabriel." He said, shaking his brother.

"What do you need at this God forsaken hour Cas?" Gabriel whined as he shoved his head underneath the blanket.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he sighed. "I need you to change Rose's appearance to look less wolf like, then you can go back to sleep for as long as you want." Golden eyes peeked from under a hand, and with a snap of his fingers the pup had been altered. "Thank you." Gabriel waved him off before rolling over to resume sleeping. With that done, he went out of the room as quiet ad he could and looked around. 

Now what? Frowning, Castiel took a deep breath and reached out to any creature nearby that knew the place. There was an immediate bark from down the hall as two hounds came trotting over. "Hello Duchess, Riley. Can you take me to the kitchen? I need to feed Rose." The dogs wagged their tails and padded down the hall to lead him towards the destination.

As they walked around a corner, they ran smack dab into a large, gruff, older man, standing with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes. He looked around to make sure they were alone. Had Castiel not known better, he'd think he was in danger, but the moment Riley and Duchess laid eyes on him they wagged their tails and charged the man putting their front paws on his stomach. The man put in a significant effort not to look pleased to see the dogs. "Not right now, damn it, you stupid mutts," he said, no small amount of affection in his tone. He turned to look at Cas. "Where's the other one?" he said pointedly. "Your brother." 

Castiel froze in his tracks and swallowed thickly. Whoever this was seemed threatening and gruff but from the reactions of the hounds, the man clearly wasn't. "He- he is back in the king's chamber, still asleep that is. My name is Castiel." He bowed, petting Rose's head absent minded.

"I know who are. His royal _pain in my ass_ explained everything to me." He sighed and rubbed the dogs heads with his palms. "My name is Bobby, I'm an adviser of sorts. I was the king's right hand before he died and now I advise Dean, though he often likes to make decisions without telling me." He sighed and offered a hand to shake Castiel. "Now, a Castiel and a Gabriel both showing up in our Castle not weeks after a royal Castiel and Gabriel were killed in Novak is going to tip people off. One of you can keep your name but the other will have to start going by something else." He sighed and bent down to pet the youngest pup. "Dean prepared meals for all the animals early this morning, before I even woke up. I'll take them down for breakfast. In the meantime I suggest you go find him. He'll need to get you situated." 

He stood dumbfounded but managed to blink out of it. "Dmitri. I will go by Dmitri then and my brother can go by Richard." Castiel said with a firm nod. "Where would I find king Winchester if I may ask?" 

"You can come with me to the kitchens," Bobby said gruffly. "It'll do you good to know the grounds. Then I will take you to the war room." He turned to start walking away, assuming Cas would follow him. "Sorry if I'm a bit irritable. His _highness_ kind of sprung all this nonsense on me." He stopped and turned around again, pointing in Castiels face. "And just because he trusts you for some reason doesn't mean I do. Mark my words if you're playing Dean and Sam like fiddles for their kindness I will make you regret it. Those boys are all I got and Dean has always been too soft hearted for his own good and I will not see two Novaks destroy him from the inside."

Castiell's mask slipped as the man spoke, his expression softening as he followed Bobby. "I understand your concern more than I should. I know words do not represent a person's intentions or meaning but Dean and Sam have become part of my dearest friends." There was a bark of agreement by his heels, causing him to glance down and chuckle. "And it is an honor to be able to know you Bobby." 

Bobby exhaled through his nose as he turned to lead the way, mumbling something under his breath. "He hasn't shut up about you since I woke up," Bobby said, letting the dogs into the kitchen before turning to lead to the War Room. "He never wakes up before me, but as soon as I woke up he was toiling away, preparing your rooms, clothing, and meals. I think he's glad to have some companionship around here besides those dirty mutts and the horses. Well, I guess Sam and I as well. But I do know he's worried about how he's going to come off. If you know the same Dean I know, than you probably won't like him as King Winchester. He's completely different, he has to be. He refuses to show weaknesses or kindness if he doesn't have to. There is a lot riding on him and he can't afford to be soft. So just..." Bobby exhaled, turning to face the mage in front of a large wooden door. "If he's cold, or cruel, just know he's protecting himself and all of us. It won't be anything personal." 

He understood completely, maybe a little bit too well even. But it was inevitable, his own family was the same back when he was still a Novak. Seeing a royal act differently as prince or king compared to what they truly were, was like a normal thing. The understanding was wired into him from countless trial and error, that the thin line between the two faces often blurred for him. Gabriel had said it was dangerous, it had gotten him in trouble and wrecked before but he couldn't help it. "I understand, my own family was the same way." He said softly, looking over to the stone walls. Personal or not, he would abide by the rules with almost perfect performance. Now was the time where he put the image before feelings, not caring what he wants but instead, offer complete obedience.

Bobby seemed to relax visibly as he exhaled. "Alright. Remember you've never met him before today. I hired you." He nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dean said from inside. When they entered he was leaning in the window, his back to them, almost silhouetted by the sunlight. There were four older gentlemen, three at the table, one beside him speaking heatedly.

"Novak is weak," the man was saying. "They've lost two heirs in as many weeks. The longer this goes on the more hostile it will become! You must act!"

"I will not attack the country to the South, vulnerable or no," Dean spoke, an odd severity in his tone. "They are protected under the four corners treaty and that is that!"

"Sir," Bobby said, bowing as he entered. "I have brought you a steward, as requested."

"Good, I've been meaning—" Dean paused as his eyes fell on Castiel. He turned around with his hands rigidly behind his back. He wore a stark black military jacket, adorned with the sun/star symbol of his people. His broad shoulders were rock-straight and accentuated by the gold inlaid on his shoulder. His face, for a brief moment, visibly softened when he saw Castiel. He cleared his throat. "Good," He repeated. "It's about time."

"Sir," the man tried to plead again. "If you will just listen to reason —"

"I am done listening, Rochester. I have made up my mind on the subject."

Before the two had reached the door that stood barrier to his sight of Dean, his face was blank and his composure completely altered. He made no notion of recognition, ignoring the subtle softening in the man's features and he bowed immediately, pressing his hands against his sides. Nothing was said on his turn as he knew it wasn't right to speak without the king's permission. Especially if he was to be a steward. His eyes were casted down, shoulders slightly tensed back with his head bowed slightly. A form he had come to learn through other means in the past as he made sure to perfect it since this wasn't new to him.

"Who is he, Singer?" Dean said, holding his hand out to Bobby.

Bobby immediately placed a blank scroll in Dean's hand, who opened and pretended to read the invisible words. "Dimitri Collins," Bobby said with a bow.

Dean nodded to Cas when he bowed. "Good," he said. "I trust you can handle these old codgers until I get back?" Dean asked, raising unamused eyebrows at Bobby.

"Of course, _highness_ ," Bobby sneered, only enough that Dean and Cas would recognize it.

"Good man," Dean said, rolling up the blank paper and putting it in his hands behind his back. "You," He said to Castiel. "Come with me."

He walked out of the room without the slightest acknowledgment as to if Cas would comply, knowing he had to.

Castiel eyed the paper without interest, stepping over to follow behind Dean. He paused for a moment to turn and bow before the other men, knowing that since they were higher in status, he had to. Then he walked out of the room without doing so much as blinking. He presumed that there were tasks for him to do and for a moment his hand twitched, seeking some sort of warmth but finding none. It was idiotic to react in that way, he wasn't at the Novak kingdom anymore and couldn't leisurely stroll around with Angelo by his side. But for that split second he had missed his friend gravely, especially when he wasn't sure how or what Dean was going to do.

"Lord, I hate it in there, sorry about that," Dean said softly once the door had shut behind them. He put a white-gloved hand on Cas's shoulder and smiled, that same old warmth coming back to his face. "You look good Cas. I knew blue was the way to go." 

It took him a moment to react, the mundane look on his face placed for elongated moments. The touch didn't make him flinch, or it did but in the wrong way, out of fear of something he had done wrong rather than the tentative jump of contact that made his heart race. "I am sorry if I-" He paused, mouth parted as the rest of the sentenced was held back. Then he blinked, snapping out of the hold and shook his head, taking a deep breath in for a good measure. It was just him and Dean now, not the steward and the king. Right. "I was meaning to thank you for the clothing." His voice was still more emotionless than usual but the more he spoke, the more normal it became. "Rose even gave her opinion of praise with a bark." 

"Fantastic!"" Dean said, clapping Cas on the back. "Don't take my status too seriously now," He said, pointing a finger. "It's only in front of the stuffed shirts you need to 'yes sir' and 'no sir'. I still want you to be you at the end of the day. Oh, did Gabriel get his clothes? I can't _wait_ to see Gabriel in his clothes." 

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek from blurting out the automatic response. Not even 10 minutes and he was already this far gone. "I.. I will try to keep that in mind." He mumbled back in almost a wounded way, adverting his eyes for a second. "When I had left, he was still asleep. I managed to get him to cast an illusion over Rose to make her seem less wolf like or wild." 

"You needn't do that," Dean said. "It won't be the first time we have had wolves in the castle."

"Not the first time?" Castiel cocked his head curiously to the side as he crossed his arms.

"Yes we had a pair of full grown sibling that had been maimed in crossfire about six years ago. The wolf is our country animal because they populate the mountain so heavily and have often been trained to fight with our armies, though that hasn't been needed since before I was born. Still, you needn't hide Lady Rose." Dean smiled at Cas as he made his way back to his bedroom. 

Castiel walked behind Dean with a nod of acknowledgment. It made sense at least. "I was not sure if it was tolerable for a little wolf to be out in public eye of the castle, but I will keep that in mind." The moment the door to the king's room opened, there was a loud meow as something leaped into his arms. He had to trap the wriggling form in his arms as he quickly soothed a hand over the fur that stood on edge. "Whoa there Angelo, calm down. I am well, nothing has happened to me yet." He murmured, coaxing the feline down to a less frantic thrash.

Dean didn't really hear Castiel, he had buckled over laughing, one hand on his stomach the other on his knees. Not just laughing, big jovial bursts of laughter echoing down the stone halls. Gabriel had obviously just put the new clothes on without really looking at them because we was wearing a jesters dress, clad in green, red, and blue diamonds. Dean couldn't remember the last time anything had made him laugh quite so hard. He turned and put his forehead on Castiel's shoulder, still holding his stomach with one of his hands like he was trying to keep himself from falling to his knees.

Gabriel quirked a brow, looking confused at why there was sudden laughing until he looked down. "I think the green enhances my eyes. You honestly think this is _that_ funny oh high and mighty one? I think this dress fits me quite nicely, kind of breezy actually." Gabriel smoothed a hand over the material, deciding that it was just as soft as it had looked. "And it's not like I couldn’t alter the image or yours for the matter. Also it's not wise to mess with an illusionist." Gabriel tutted with a smirk. "Especially if one can hold the spell for more as long as the mage wants." He shrugged, snapping his fingers behind his back with a wide grin.

Castiel was about to tell his brother to stop but it was too late as a wary sigh left him. "Dean, you may want to look over your outfit now." There was a snort that came from his arms, a black tail waving over his arm in amusement. "At least it is green..?" He had to bite back a smile, voice wavering in the slightest way. He sharp uniform the king worn had been replaced with the image of a dress similar to Gabriel. The material just the same and the color at least two shades darker with high length shoes in the same color.

"Oh, very funny," Dean said with an unamused eyebrow quirked, looking down at himself. "Well, I've got nicer legs than you anyways." He said, pointing his toe with a smile. "Alright, enough playing, I have to show you two to your rooms before my next engagement. There will be normal clothes for you both there." Dean waved a hand to motion for Gabriel to follow them. "And change my clothes back before I throw you out of the guard tower." 

"As if I'd let you." He quipped back, snapping his fingers to make the illusion disappear. Gabriel trailed after the two men, not caring if anyone had seen him in the outfit.

"I talked to Bobby earlier, Dean's adviser, and had told him that I will go by Dmitri and you will go by Richard. Our surname will be Collins." Castiel looked back over his shoulder with a serious expression.

"I'm still upset he made your last name Collins," Dean said, walking with his hands behind his back as he lead. "I told him to make your last name 'angel eyes' or something but he said that wouldn't do." He smiled as he walked, but didn't look at the two. He lead them down the corridor, across a library to a hallways of guest rooms. "Here we are," He said, stopping at a wooden door.

"It was not Bobby's fault, I was the one that made the suggestion. Collins was my mother's surname before she had married my father." Castiel explained, eyeing the door as if he could see through the wooden slab.

"This is for you, Gab-ur... Richard, is it? I set this up for you, big enough for Voltaire and yourself. Let me know if you need anything. Sam should be down after he's done seeing to the dogs and he'll escort you around the grounds." 

Gabriel hummed as he brushed passed Dean and Castiel to push open the door, a faint clipping of nails right behind him. The room was rather large and well furnished. He walked around to get familiarized with where everything was as the fox preferred to test how soft the bed was.

"Is it.. all right if Angelo and Voltaire are out? I am not sure of your.. Policies of roaming animals and if it is unusual, as Voltaire is a vulpine, then I can explain it to them."

"I did say that the only things I expect you two to do is respect me in front of the public and protect Sam. Other than that, you may do as you wish, I do not wish for either of you to pretend to be something you're not. Bobby has already explained that you two are both from another land, so your customs might not be the same as ours. So long as you are not doing anything to undermine my authority, I will defend both your, and your companions' actions. Though Angelo should probably stay a regular cat as he might cause heart-attacks." He laughed to himself as he clasped his arms behind his back to continue walking. "This way," he said. "Your room is a bit further." 

He couldn't help but sigh in relief as the two continued to walk, a constant purr loud to his ear. Of course he understood if Angelo had to stay this side or if he had to stay in the appointed room, but thought still made him uncomfortable in a way. There wasn't a need to be worried over it now since Dean had said it was okay and he felt the gratitude radiate from the smaller feline.

Dean got jittery as an almost boyish excitement filled him. "I asked Sam if he would mind if you used this room," He said as he walked. "It's a little out of the way, but I ... well," He cleared his throat as he tried to keep cool. "You're a lot like my mother," He said, smiling as he walked. "I suspect she had magic, but she never revealed it to us, or never had the chance, but she loved to be connected to the outside world rather than cooped up in the castle if she could help it. Once she found out about Sam's magic she took on his training. I, of course, was furious about it for a long time, having my father's opinion on it like I did. But healing the trees, growing flowers, it was all they did together. Eventually I came around and helped them. I didn't want to become a stranger to my family simply because I disagreed, you know?" 

"I understand completely, my older brother was the same way. Balthazar had not liked any form of magic since there had been an incident, though I believe it was because Michael had the utmost hate for it. Then after he had seen what I could do with the palace animals, he eventually came around." There was a flicker behind his eyes as he smiled at the memory.

They walked down the corridor together, Dean obviously a little jittery, but whether it was from nerves or excitement he didn't really know. They came upon two large, locked double-doors and he pulled a chain that had been hanging around his neck from out of his jacket. He lifted the chain to use the key on the doors. "This is a forbidden area of the palace," He said. "After my mother died, everything in this wing was deemed private and entering is an act of treason.” He unlocked the doors and placed the key around Castiel's neck before opening the door and stepping in, revealing another wing of the castle. "Your room is just down this hallway, follow me." 

The metal chain was foreign around his neck, the words that Dean had said made it feel heavier than it should be. He reached up to rub a thumb over the curves of the key absent minded as he picked up with pace to follow the man. This wing had been forbidden from entering? Not surprising after the reason he had just heard. Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls but not loud enough to cover up his own breathing and accelerating heart beat. 

Dean walked down a hallway that seemingly lead to a dead end and stopped to look at the wall. His heart was pounding in his chest. He'd never even told anyone about this. He wasn't even sure Bobby knew about it. "I want to make something perfectly clear to you," He said, turning to face Castiel. "Regardless that I have a very strong desire to keep you safe, I do not wish for you to be anything other than you are. I made the mistake of trying to change Sam once, and it is a mistake I promised myself I would never repeat. You are like.." He exhaled and looked at the ground, looking for words. "You're like a bird. A rare and beautiful bird, and I would never dream of caging you." With that he turned and pushed on the edge of the wall, spinning it like a trap door. 

The room was not as big as Gabriel's, but had all the same elegant furnishings, including a medium sized book case, dresser, and large soft bed. But it wasn't really a room, it was outside. It's walls were made completely out of tree's, winding around each others trunks and meeting at the top. Living trees. Looking up revealed the sunlight coming through the treetops, though closer inspection revealed a glass ceiling molded to the canopy to protect from weather without removing the sunlight from the room. It smelled of air and life. It was like a room made entirely out of a garden. The floor was carpeted and soft, and smell of the soil it covered. In the center of the room there was a very small fire pit, low to the ground to prevent any disasters from the walls. "My mother, Sam, and I spent years growing, building, and shaping the trees, tending to them every day to make them grow in such a pattern. From behind the castle this simply looks like a heavily wooded area of the forest, and it is protected by the mountain behind it." He finally turned to gauge Castiel's reaction, hoping he hadn't assumed too much about his character when he'd said he didn't like stone walls. 

He wasn't sure what the room would look like, but from the way Dean had been acting, he assumed it was amazing and dear to him. And he wasn't disappointed. Castiel took a few wandering steps in, eyes examining everything slowly as he bent down to let Angelo jump out of his arms. He went over to touch the nearest tree, feeling the rough yet smooth texture under his fingertips. The smells eased him almost instantly, making him relax completely as he made a slow arc around the room. "It is..... Beautiful Dean, absolutely breath taking." He murmured, eyes landing on the king after the search. There was a wide smile on his face, a rare expression as he squinted up to the ceiling. "Is there any way a.. Door of some sort can be made over where the forest is? I can feel the creatures here and from what I can hear, they are very insistent – eager even – to greet you, Angelo, and I." 

"Yes, there already is one," Dean said, looking rather like a child as he excitedly bounded to the other side of the room. "You see where these two tree's meet up here?" He asked, pointing at a spot a ways up his head. "We needed to fill this gap so these trees under it are actually fake." He pushed open a one of the tree trunks, and it swung open like a door, revealing a trail that went up the mountain. He turned to Castiel, beaming a proud smile. "So, you like it? You won't be unhappy here?" 

His steps were cautious at first, stepping over to where Dean stood and past the man to peek over to the exposed trail. "Where does this lead to? Over and up the mountains?" Castiel turned back with an equally eager grin on his face, an electric thrum going through his whole body. "Of course I like it Dean, I love it. This means a lot to you and Sam, so regardless of what it looked like, I would have liked it. But this room is grand, and it does ease my nerves to be close to nature, extremely close even." There was a break in his smile as he looked around, suddenly nervous. "Do you- or will you have time to explore the trail with me sometime? I am not sure if you know the area but having a companion would be nice to- to have." He looked back over to the forest and bit his lip, wanting to go out now but not without Dean. 

"It's quite a ways, but it leads to a small waterfall and lake nestled in the mountains where my mother would take Sam to train. I'm sure he'd love it if you took him there for that very same purpose. And should time permit it, I would be honored to accompany you. You can even lead Lady out this way, should you desire to teach her to hunt." He smiled down at Cas, a wave of relief washing over him when he said he was happy here. When he realized he was staring at Cas, losing his train of thought as the mages face filled with joy, Dean cleared his throat before awkwardly closing the door leading outside and stepping back into the room. He knew he shouldn't linger, there were tasks to be done still. Still, the fact that Castiel could turn Dean into a nervous wreck was mildly disconcerting, and oddly invigorating. "I am glad you like it," He said, putting his hands behinds his back again. "I rather like seeing you happy like this." 

His features almost beamed at the agreement, though not now, and at the compliment, returned to being bashful. "I would like to take Sam down to work on his powers. But.. I am, not exactly sure of my duties as your 'steward' yet and not sure of when I am not needed." He air quoted the word and bite back a groan at his poor choice of words. Castiel let his hands drop as he shifted from one foot to another, becoming more self aware now that the temporary new found joy had subdued.

"You're needed whenever you'd like to be," Dean said with a laugh. "I have gone this long without a steward, there is little I cannot do on my own. Like I said I do not wish to cage you, I wish only for your safety and happiness. The only times you will be _expected_ to be beside me are social functions and the like, and I will tell you about those in advance so you needn't worry there. I'm just... I'm glad you like the room." He exhaled and clapped his hands together nervously. "Right, I'm sure you'd like to get settled. I'll uh... leave you to it." 

Castiel gave a quick bob of his head in understanding though the nervousness didn't leave. "I just do not want to disappoint you or somehow disrespect you in your image and title." The creases on his forehead lessened as he gave a shy smile. "Thank you for everything Dean. If it was not for you, I do not know where I would be right now." Dead probably, but he bit the retort to his own gratitude back. 

Dean felt something invisible squeeze his chest from the inside and his confidence and the goofy facade dropped from his face for a moment. He didn't say it in so many words, but Cas needed him, and that wasn't something he expected to hear, and he hadn't been expecting the electricity that shot through him. "Yes, well," He said, clearing his throat. "Perhaps tomorrow morning, Sam and I will take you along that trail, yes?"

Castiel beamed and let a wider grin spread as he almost pranced- Prance? What was he, some child? It was just a tour and walk of the trail, nothing too extravagant. "I would like that, though I may request a few apples or loaves of bread to share with the others then." It wasn't even near the time to explore with the other two but his mind was already wandering about what creatures were to be seen.

Dean smiled just to see Castiel smiling, but he didn't vocalize how much he liked it, just nodded his head awkwardly. "Right, I'll uh... I'll talk to you later, Cas." He ducked out of the room, closing the sliding trap door as he went. His footsteps hesitated, then could be heard walking down the hallway.

He watched the door close and let out a breath of relief, smiling to himself as he looked around the area once more. It was cozy, very home like even though his home was built with stone and not trees. Castiel wandered over to the hole in the ground, seeing some old wood and tinder already in the pit. It didn't take much effort to find the flint and steel, and less time to start a small fire. Angelo appeared by his side, standing on hind legs with front paws planted on his shin. "You like it here?" He sat down and cradled the black body to his stomach, taking his time to appreciate the warmth provided from the fire pit. There was a low purr in response that melded with the crackling of fire, a soothing sound to his ears. "Me too." He mumbled to himself. The sun was still bright above and he didn't know what to do with the open time. Sleep came to his mind first, the lack of it was slowly taking it's toll on his awareness and senses, and now he had time to. Unless he was woken up for some reason. Castiel moved to stretch out besides the fire, his arm around Angelo as he closed his eyes and was lulled into darkness. 

Dean spent the day absent-minded fulfilling the tasks he had set for himself, but his heart wasn't really in it. No, his heart was somewhere else entirely. In the North Wing, down the hall, and in his mother's Garden Room. Bobby would ask him to make a decision and he would give some half-hearted response.

He didn't see Castiel again that day and only briefly saw Sam at dinner before he turned in rather early. Dean hadn't slept the previous night at all, so to say he was exhausted was an understatement. Exhausted though he was, he lie there in bed with Riley, Duchess, and little Lady Rose who had been bonding with the hounds all day. They all slept on his bed with him, basking in the light of the fire. Dean put his hands behind his head, his chest bare to the warmth of the fire, and finally he drifted, wondering idly why the mage had filled so much of his thoughts of late.


	10. Misty Mountains Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally time to step out of these stone walls and out to the wilderness that he had missed for the past few days. Add in the plan to help Sam with his magic, a swarm of woodland creatures, four men, and there was a guaranteed adventuring experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about my lack of updates. I would give you all excuses but really, I was just too much of a lazy ass to do anything (sorry). I will upload another chapter tomorrow too so stay tuned :>

He woke with a hard butt to his head and a face full of brightness, causing him to groan and roll over to shut out the light. His attempts were short lived as a cold nose was shoved into the crook of his neck. Castiel yelped and sat up, wide eyes looking around while his mind was still half asleep. There was an irritable meow and impatient blue eyes that caught his attention. "What time is it..?" He grumbled, yawning as he scrubbed his face.

_'Time for you to get up.'_ Angelo retorted, lashing his tail.

Castiel waved the cat off and stood on stiff legs. It was daylight, how long had he slept? A few minutes, a few hours, a day? 

_'You were out like a dead man, slept until the next day.'_

Oh. His clothes were slightly wrinkled from the rest on the floor and if he was to go wonder outside of this room, it would required him to change. He made quick work of the task and held out his arm to allow the feline to crawl up and around his shoulders before the pair exited the room and hallway. Where was Dean? Maybe the king was up and about already but it wouldn't hurt to check if the man was still sleeping. 

The grogginess wore off the closer he approached the grand doors, pausing to rap twice before entering. "Hello? Are you-" The following words failed to past his lips as his face turned a bright red. Dean was sprawled out on the bed, bodies of fur were curled around the man's body as the top half revealed tan skin. For a moment, he thought his heart was about to leap out of his mouth. Castiel forced himself to take a few deep breaths and willed his heart rate to slow down. His legs carried him over even though his eyes remained on anything but Dean. "Dean- Dean wake up." He shook the man and was absorbed in how warm the man's shoulder felt before snatching his hand back.

Without even looking Dean reached behind him and snatched Castiel's arm, pulling him down onto the bed. Castiel fell over Dean backwards, looking up at the ceiling as his fingers found Castiel's sides and started to tickle him. Though he instantly realized something was wrong and opened his eyes. Oh, lord, it wasn't Sam, it was Castiel!

"Cas?!" He said, sitting up with the grown man over his lap. "Holy hell, I'm sorry, I thought you were Sam. He usually tries to wrestle me awake." Deans face filled with blood before he cocked a wicked eyebrow. The dogs were now all licking Castiel's face in an excited greeting, and Dean couldn't help but laugh, regardless that Cas was still on his bed... on his lap.

He didn't know what he was expecting from waking Dean. Something more along the lines of a stubborn groan and pillows thrown over the man's head in attempts to banish the wake up call he guessed, but not this. Definitely not this. Angelo flew from his shoulder and landed on all fours among the hounds with Castiel falling down with less grace.

His yelp was cut short as he choked a laugh from the tickling, his mind still trying to catch up on what had just happened. By the time he had time to breathe, his mouth was clamped shut as tongues licked all over his face, making him screw his eyes shut also. His arms were still stuck out in desperate attempt to grab a hold of something, which ended on warm skin in one hand and cloth in the other. Despite his bewildered reaction, he ended up laughing with Dean, not having the power to scold the king or the hounds and pup. "Yes, yes good morning to you too." He chortled, taking turns to pet the three on their heads. The animals calmed and it gave him the time to see where he had landed. Maybe he shouldn't have checked after all. His blush had darkened at least four shades as he froze with comically wide eyes fixed on Dean. "O-oh sorry." He stammered, moving to wriggle off of Dean's lap.

Dean, still laughing, put a hand under Castiel's back to help him sit up and scoot off of his lap. He lifted a knee and draped his arm over it, leaning back on his other arm as he now sat, shirtless, next to Castiel. "Well," He said with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of waking up to _your_ face this morning?" 

Pleasure of waking to see his face? Castiel cocked his head and furrowed his brows, not sure if it was sarcastic or genuine. "Angelo woke me and I figured that if you are free from your kingly duties, then we could get my brother and Sam to head out on the trail. And I personally think Sam's training has been put off for long enough." 

"I agree," Dean said. "I've had Ellen prepare a care package for us this morning with food for both human and animal alike." He stretched his arms back up over his head, causing him to lay back down as he did before putting his hands behind his bed, looking up at the mage next to him. "Tell me, did you sleep comfortably in the Garden Room? I imagine it's quiet in that wing of the castle, as you are the only one in it." 

Castiel nodded as a furry head was pushed underneath his hanging hand. "It is quiet and quite comfortable. So comfortable that I actually fell asleep on the floor next to the fire pit and honestly speaking, I cannot think of the last time I slept that soundly. Even Angelo said I looked like a dead man when I slumbered." He mused, reaching over to place Rose on his lap.

A grin beamed on Dean's face and he turned onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow to reach into Castiel's and pet the young pup. "I've been thinking," He said softly, concentrating his focus on the wolf instead of the man. "How would you feel about being an adviser instead of a steward?" 

He turned to look down at Dean, staring for a while before leaning back against the headboard. "Why the sudden change of thought? It does not matter to me what I am here, I do not really have the authority to agree or disagree if that is what you want me to be." Even if he did have the right to refuse, he really didn't care what he was. If be could be in the same area as Dean, then anything was fine. His brows furrowed at that thought, pausing to rewind his train of mind. Since when did he want to be around Dean that much? The man was charming, anyone with a soul could see that, and maybe it's because the man was one of his very few friends. That had to be the reason even if he knew deep down inside that it really wasn't.

"If I were to be perfectly honest," Dean said, turning to lay on his back again and looking up at the ceiling. "The thought that any stuffed shirt in the palace would have the authority to give you orders makes me uneasy. You following my orders for appearances sake is an entirely different matter than actually following the orders of the wolves dressed like men that frequent the palace. I would not have you so disrespected. I almost had to punch someone who said as much yesterday. If Bobby hadn't been there I might have."

Castiel rose a brow and turned to look down at Rose teething at his finger. "I appreciate the thought and glad that you had not done the act, but there is no need to concern yourself with what duties I would have as a steward. Disrespect is nothing new, even when I was a prince in the Novak region. If others have the will to order me around, so be it. I just do not want to cause any more stress for you, especially if the reason concerns my well being." He said evenly, his emotions neutral.

Dean sat up and leaned into Castiel so their faces were mere inches apart, looking him dead in the eyes and pointing an accusing finger into the mage's chest. His features were severe but there was a light playfulness in his eyes. "I would sooner raze this palace to the ground than have you disrespected in my home, by anyone including yourself. So I would recommend you start speaking of yourself with the respect you deserve." He turned and threw his legs over the bed and stood, stretching his arms above his head and standing onto the balls of his feet, forcing the muscular tone of his legs to show through his leggings. "Now," He continued, "we should wake the boys." 

The sudden change of position threw off his calm composure and he barely had the time to realize that their faces were incredibly close. So close that he would usually drop his gaze and turn a brilliant hue of red. But he didn't, or he couldn't more like. Not when Dean was staring at him like that, meaning every word said and it surprised him. His automatic reaction was to counter it but his mouth wouldn't move. So he sighed instead, half in awe and the other half in admiration at the muscular frame that his eyes had followed. Now the heat rose to his cheeks and he had to stifle a small cough before uneasily getting up with Rose still in his arms.

Dean took the green tunic he'd been wearing when he had first found Castiel and pulled it over his shoulders before laughing to himself. "I just realized," he said turning to Cas. "You're the first person besides Sam to lay in my bed with me." He laughed again, jumping into his pants. "What an exciting life I lead." 

The words didn't reach his ears until he managed to snap out of the staring to quickly turn his face away. He didn't know what to say honestly. The man was king so he was a busy person. But he was king and that meant a picking of anyone he fancied. And the fact that Dean had said that and looked truthful about it, may have made his mood soar higher with a side of relief- that no one was using him for his wealth and status, he corrected himself, only meaning none of it. "You are the king, not married, but extremely busy." He said with a shrug, trying his best to look nonchalant about the 'what ifs' that floated around in his mind.

"That I am" He said, strapping his boots on. "Ah, the good old days of princely liaisons. Since becoming king five years ago I just..." He sighed. "I suppose I haven't had the time, nor the desire. It is difficult to fancy such things when the weight of your country is on your shoulders." He stood and leaned past Castiel to grab his belt that was on the side table behind him, smiling up at the mage because of their closeness. "Though I would be lying if I said I had expected the first person to share the kings bed to be a man. A handsome one at that." Dean beamed up his usual cocky smile before turning away as he put on his belt. "Come on, you will have to wake your brother since I have no way of knowing what is really him." He continued to walk until he was opening the door, the hounds spilling out around his feet.

His expression was torn between being flustered and mildly -extremely but understandably- disappointed. Dean was a king and everyone had their own preference in who one slept with. And it definitely didn't concern him even though it still did anyways. Castiel settled for a tiny grimace as he brushed past the two hounds and man, making a beeline straight towards Gabriel's room with Angelo following closely, even throwing Dean a narrowed glare. 

He rapped twice before entering, a long sigh leaving him the moment he set foot into the chamber. "Voltaire, you can stop the acting and Gabriel, if you do not get up, I will make sure to take all the sweets from you." He warned, kicking the door close. There was an exasperated gasp just as a head popped up from the bedside. 

"You wouldn't." He pouted, standing up with a small groan and a ruffle to his messy hair.

"You know I would and can you stop sleeping on the floor?" Castiel chided, leaning back on the wall. 

"If it makes you annoyed then no." 

He rolled his eyes at the grin before petting Rose's head. "Do what you want then and get changed, we are going out on the trail."

"What got your trousers in a twist Cas?" When Castiel didn't answer he tutted and went over to get changed. "Did Deano do something to you?" Silence. "/ _Say_ something to you?" There was a small sigh and he knew it was the right assumption. "Do you want big brother to settle things then? Maybe pull a few strings?" He offered and got a humorless chuckle in response.

"I appreciate your offer Gabriel but whenever you 'pull a few strings' things always turn for the worst. And this time we do not have the authority to run away from it. Besides, I should not even be bothered by it." Castiel snorted, refusing to look up at Gabriel.

"Bothered by what Cas?" He hummed back, double checking to see if the clothing were to his taste. Of course there was nothing in response and he just sighed. "All right, wallow in your own thoughts. Come on Voltaire, we have some exploring to do."

Castiel opened the door and lead the small group over to his room, pausing to unlock the doors.

When they opened the door Dean was in the doorway with Sam on his back holding a picnic basket and the flurry of animals at his feet. "Aren't we the merry party?" Dean said with a chuckle. "Good morning your grumpiness," He called into the bedroom, intending it for Gabe. "Are you excited, Cas? Sammy and I haven't taken this trail for years."

"I can't wait!" Sam cheered, his cheeks rosy with excitement.

Dean smiled, one of those genuine wide grins that was so rare but was so becoming on his face, like it fit there perfectly, causing his green eyes to sparkle. Dean didn't have a lot of moments like this: family moments. Not anymore anyway, and he found that he was delighted to treasure them.

Castiel smiled down at the hounds that filtered into the room, crouching to greet them all as Rose wriggled forward to touch noses and lick at the others. "I am, and I do hope you brought a good amount of food to spare. I have a feeling that we will have a large audience today." He stood and looked over to Dean with a small smile.

"Good morning to you too Deano." Gabriel mocked a half bow before shooting the mop of brown hair a bright grin. "And good morning to you Sammy."

"Trust me," Dean said with a smile. "My Ellen doesn't mess around"

"Morning, Gabriel!" Sam said with a wave.

Dean set Sam down so the boy could lead all the animals down. He waited for Cas and Gabe to pass in front of him before bringing up the rear, as he always did, so he could keep a watchful eye on all in his party. "Try not to attract too much attention, Sammy," Dean called. "We are an acrobat short of a circus, here."

"I am afraid your brother will not have trouble attracting attention." There was the unmistakable murmur from every angle, in the bushes and up in the trees, voices jittering and talking in hushed tones. He hadn't taken 5 steps out onto the trail and a colony of rabbits hopped out into view, pink noses twitching at their scent. Then there was chirping and a half dozen sparrows flew down to swarm over his head, a few landing on his hair. "Because they I will be the one drawing them in." He finished with a grin, mentally greeting the visitors. 

Angelo butted his leg and meowed, pleading with wide eyes until Castiel stopped to remove the amulet that hung around the cat's neck. The shape morphed and the feline was back to his full form with a huff of gratitude. He turned his attention to the dirt trail that winded around, taking his time to look at the trees, old and new, and the still noticeable sky. It was peaceful here despite the constant chattering of the creatures that hadn't made their appearances yet.

Dean watched from the behind with his hands behind his back, strolling along the path as he watched his companions. Regardless of the commotion, there was a peace about the group. Dean smiled as he walked, much more enraptured in his company rather that the flurry of animals. He watched Sam frolicking with the dogs, and the almost haloed light around Castiel as he walk. Dean decided then that out of the range of emotions he'd seen Castiel express, joy by far looked the best on him.

They rounded the corner of the mountain and revealed a peaceful alcove, a small lake that fed into a stream running down the mountain, and a waterfall feeding into the lake. It was mostly rock and boulders surrounding the area causing large chunks of flat surface around for them to gather. Sam stopped to turn around looking at the first timers as if to say 'tada!' Dean knew how much this place meant to Sam, and knew how badly he wanted Castiel and Gabriel to like it. He had never realized how much Sam probably missed having a family. Sure Dean was his family, but there was a community missing. It wasn't until that moment that Dean knew he had made the right choice, bringing the Novak princes to his home.

He wasn't one to mean everything he said, being sarcastic was what he was known for. Gabriel had to shield his eyes from the sudden burst of light, his vision slowly adjusting. Words couldn't form in his mind for a moment, the scenery outstanding as he took a few steps out to get a better look. The waterfall was roaring to his left as there was distant singing of the birds up in the air. "Wow." He mumbled, still looking around in a wide arc before walking over to where the boy stood. "You know, out of all the places I had traveled to, this spot right here is by far the most beautiful." Gabriel said with a grin wide enough to make the edges of his eyes crinkle.

Castiel trialed behind his brother, taking his own time to admire the scene that unfolded before him. The birds in his hair chirped excitedly as Angelo flicked his ears. He went over to stand by his brother, nodding his agreement with a smile. "And even though I have not traveled as much as my brother, this is magnificent Sam. This is the perfect place to train too."

"This is mother's lake," Sam said with a huge grin. "I think she would want you to see it."

"Of course she would," Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair as he passed him. "Cas and Gabe are family now, right?" Dean asked rhetorically, glancing at the two Novak brothers. "And this place is for family."

"Right!" Sam said, excitedly before running down toward the water, awkwardly holding the large basket in his arms.

Castiel gave a hesitant yet stiff nod at Dean, taken aback at the question for a moment. They were considered as family and friends. The thought warmed his smile as he followed Sam over to the lakeside. "So Sam, how far have you gone with your healing and Earth based magic?" His eyes skimmed the area and went over to sit on top of a large rock, big enough for him to prop his arms back and bask in the sunlight.

"I can heal trees and make flowers grow and sometimes I can heal people and animals, but it's so much harder and I can't do it for as long before I get tired," Sam rattled off, quickly placing the basket down next to Castiel and sitting beside him, cross-legged. "I still don't want to use fire," He said. "But, if you think you can help me do it without hurting someone, than I will not be afraid to try."

Castiel hummed and nodded his head as he thought things over, pursing his lips. "All right, we do not have to train your fire abilities yet, you just have to make sure to not get too angry to open the possibility of being used. For now, let us train your endurance. Once you can use your magic over a period of time, things will be easier and you can get more familiar with how it feels. Here, do you think you can grow a few daisies for me right over there? Not a whole bunch, just one or two." He pointed over to where Angelo was sprawled out beside the rock that the two sat on.

Sam scrambled to the area and crouched down on the balls of his feet, holding his hands up as if he was warming them on a fire, concentrating and humming to himself, focusing on the dirt.

Sweat started to bead on Sam's brow as the green sprouts started to crawl and writhe from the ground.

He watched calmly at what the boy was doing, calling Angelo up to lay next to him on the stone. The air buzzed with the scent of magic, an earthly smell, it called out more creatures as the interruption had caught their attention. It was going to be a long day with helping Sam with his magic and wanting to tend to the animals here, to meet all of them even though the task was nearly impossible.

"Try taking deep breaths Sam. Do you feel the magic going through you? It starts at your core, almost like a small pit of warmth. Do not yank it out and try to rush the magic out, rather, coax it out like you were trying to beckon a timid lamb out of hiding. Slowly, you can take as long as needed." Castiel called out soothingly, stroking the top of Angelo's head as the two watched Sam.

Sam did as he was told, furrowing his brow and biting his lip as he concentrated.

Castiel couldn't feel how Sam was fairing in the process but he could see the attempts to control things. The breathing was evened out somewhat and the intensity softened a fraction but remained consistent.

–--------

"That's awfuly noble of you to consider two Novaks part of your family King Winchester." Gabriel drawled, keeping his eyes on his brother. "The last time I saw Cas this happy was when I had given him the amulet to shrink Angelo's size and that was years ago. I guess I kind of owe you a thank you and gratitude." He glanced sideways and folded his arms, leaning onto one foot.

"Keep your gratitude," Dean said, keeping his eyes on Castiel, not even bothering to hide how pleased he was by the view. "To see our brothers this at ease... it is all the thanks I need." He put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder in what he hoped was a gesture of solidarity. "It has been too long since Sam felt like he was a member of a family. You may be Novaks, but when you're here, you might as well be Winchesters for all I care." 

"Your brother's a charm, like a beam of sun walking around on two legs. And I honestly don't understand what my brother sees in you." He sighed, looking back over to Castiel and Sam.

"Niether do I," Dean admitted. "I think what he sees most in me is Sam. Like you said, he's a beam of sunlight; impossible not to love. Your brother is a good man, and he made Sammy a promise. That and I can protect both of you, I suppose. But, if he indeed see's me as that much, I am grateful. It is better than how most people see me." 

"You're a king and kings have to do what has to be done in order for the kingdom to strive. And honestly, you're one of the better rulers I've seen, better than Michael by far." Gabriel snorted. "Tell me, has my brother slept with you yet? In his human form or an animal I mean, though if you two _have_ done anything other than that, the information would be appreciated."

"Once," Dean admitted with no small amount of snark. "Accidentally. He was a cat, however, and the only reason he didn't run from the room was because we were both too exhausted. You do not have to worry about any of that, Gabriel," Dean admitted, crossing his arms. "It is not I who holds your brothers affection, but Sam." Dean exhaled through his nose, not really aware that the words were going to sink in his chest like they did.

At that he turned to stare at Dean with a quirked brow and a sideways grin, humor dancing in his eyes as he breathed a chuckle. "You two really are thick headed." He murmured so quiet that wasn't sure if the other had heard him, not like he would take it back either way. "Whatever had happened to you two that night, it wasn't because he was exhausted. The more tired he gets, the more primal his tendencies are. And if Cas wasn't comfortable around you, or liked you in any way, then he would have probably clawed your face off in a heart beat. But really Deano, I know you're king and all but come _on_. Sure Sammy's adorable and hard not to love but I know the reason why he follows you around like a puppy isn't because of your brother."

"You need to get your eyes checked," Dean said with an eyebrow raised. "He doesn't follow me anywhere. If anything it's the other way around, what with him turning into birds and what-have-you and sprinting out of the room every time he's within arms reach of me. He may like me well enough, but your 'brotherly protection' isn't need, I can assure you of that."

"My eye sight is just fine thank you very much." He quipped back, turning so his body was facing Dean now. "And as odd as it may seem, that's what I mean by following you around. Cas usually stands his ground in whatever matter comes to face him, even if it's a person he hates, even though that would be no one. So to see him be all 'bashful' and stammer like a bumbling idiot near you, kind of makes you wonder why he acts like that. But please Dean, I may be his brother and his only blood relative that is close with him, but honestly it's been ages since my brother has shown any interest in anyone. And I mean _anyone_. Oh and humor me for a second, did you say anything to him earlier that would sort of bum him out on things?"

"Earlier when?" Dean said. "I cannot count the times I've said something stupid that made Cas turn away and storm out of the room. Just this morning I was teased him by calling him handsome and I thought he might explode he was so uncomfortable." He scoffed and folded his arms. "I thought it was a pleasant enough conversation but I managed to screw it up anyway." He waved a dismissive hand. "What does it even matter" He demanded. "As long as he helps Sam and keeps himself safe under my roof I am satisfied, you press as if there was to be something more." 

He didn't know whether to be impressed or frustrated at Dean, knowing full well why Castiel had reacted like that, and quite often too. "Wow. I never thought there could be another person as dull as my brother, but the world is full of surprises it seems."Gabriel mused slowly, shaking his head once more and took a step closer. "Castiel would have helped Sam regardless of what kind of person you are, like you and me have agreed on, it's almost impossible not to love your brother. And what if I am acting like there was something more? Maybe there is and maybe there isn't, but I can assure you that even Angelo knows the answer and he's a feline. But poor Cas, I can see why he 'storms' out on you. And you may be attempting to prevent it but really, your choice of cause and words lack the back up." 

Dean narrowed one eye with an open mouth, the confusion blatant on his face. "What in the great blue hell are you talking about?" 

"I always thought hell was more towards the red side, like fire, with oranges and bright yellows." Gabriel said with a shrug, having to hold back a grin that might have sent Dean off on the wrong end. "Listen closely Winchester, I never though I would have to spell this would for anyone, much less you. Then again, I may have expected too much from you given the king status." He waved off the rest of the sentence and leaned in even closer, his mouth a few inches away from the man's ear. "My brother fancies men. Always have and always will from the looks of it. And from what I've seen, I can see someone has caught his attention." Gabriel pulled back, letting the wide grin slip before wandering over to where the other two were. 

Dean let that wash over him, but mostly found that his chest filled with confusion... and no small amount of anger. "Whether or not your brother prefers men is irrelevant," Dean said, eyes narrowed. "I do not think his preference for men automatically entitles me to his affections, and I do not think it is your place to try and... and... do whatever it is you're trying to do." He didn't know why he was so angry, but he didn't want to think about it anymore, it was too confusing and he had plenty to do. "I have duties to attend to, see that the boys do not forget to eat." He turned on his heel and stormed back toward the castle, fists rigidly clenched to his sides.


	11. Look Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching his brother and Sam play with magic was fun and all, but he couldn't help get bored. And whenever that happened, his mouth got the best of others and Dean was the target this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Most of this is in Gabriel's/ Dean's POV and sorry for the inconsistent updates oops.

"I can see someone has caught his attention" He mimicked to himself as he walked. As if Dean had.. had... _feelings_ for the prince of Novak? A mage, no less? The mage he had contracted to help protect his _brother_? What kind of fool did Gabriel take him for? "Typical," He said to himself, growing more and more angry the more he thought about it. Manipulative mage Gabriel was, that was just what he needed, to trick the King of Winchester into falling in love with his younger brother. A cunning plan to keep he and Castiel safe. Had he not already pledged to protect them? Was he just another distraction trying to get something from Dean? He stopped in his tracks just as he reached the Garden room. Was that all this was? Some... Elaborate scheme to bend the king of Winchester?

No. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. Perhaps Gabriel was sneaky, and one to manipulate people, but he could not think this of him. Castiel especially, there was no way he could think the mage was part of some sinister plan. But then why was he so angry? Wild accusations flying from every direction, filling his head where his logic aught to have been. Before he even managed to talk himself down he had walked himself clear to the other side of the palace. He moved strictly on instinct, letting his feet guide him as his thoughts cascaded around his mind.

_"Maybe there is and maybe there isn't, but I can assure you that even Angelo knows the answer and he's a feline,"_ Gabriel had said.

It couldn't be. He refused to believe it.

He cradled his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on the window sill.

Lord, he was an idiot.

Dean paced back and forth for a good twenty minutes, hands clenched behind his back. Was Gabriel right? Was Dean's affection for Castiel more than the obvious physical attraction that was there? Dean had bedded men in the past, though they were few, but he'd always pictured himself falling for a woman, as they had always been his preference. There was no reason not to be open to the possibility, but the prince of Novak? Lord he had only _known_ the man for what seemed like days. Two weeks? Three at the most? How could the possibility even be there? He exhaled a frustrated breath and raked his hand through his hair. It didn't matter, he finally decided. Whatever feelings were stirring within him didn't negate the fact that even Dean's playful flirting sent Castiel running from the room as if he'd been on fire. Perhaps Gabriel was right to think Dean's feelings were more than simple admiration, but there was no way he'd imagined Castiel's reactions. Even if Cas _did_ prefer men, That did not mean he wanted Dean. Castiel didn't want him, there was just no other way to think of it. And now that Dean was becoming more and more aware of his own feelings, it would just be that much more painful when he saw the sickened look on Castiel's face. 

–--------

The outburst was expected and was droned out as he plugged one of his ears with his finger, not bothering to pay attention to Dean. Maybe he pushed a little bit too far but really, the two were emotionally constipated on their feelings for each other. More so of Dean than Cas, that he was grateful for. Or not, hell he didn't know.

Gabriel stopped short and went to sit on another rock, his eyes going from Sam to Castiel who looked extremely relaxed and collected though there was confusion at why Dean had left. "Had some things to take care of." He answered to the silent question, making a shooing motion to resume whatever the two were doing. His mind roamed, mostly filled with concern of his brother. How was Castiel fairing? Was he even aware of the feelings he clearly had for Dean? The younger Novak was logical, painfully so, and when he had seen the vast amount of emotions go past his brother's face, it was like a slap to his face. He was good at reading people, often used to manipulate them, and it helped fuel his illusions and the amount of silent sighs coming from Cas was worrying him. At first look, he had assumed that Dean was using him or something of the sorts, but the king wasn't. Too caught up in not believing and just not _seeing_ his own damn feelings for Castiel that it made him want to pull out all of his hair. Honest, but stubborn, good hearted, but thick headed- all in all, a good natured pain in the ass to deal with, not that he himself was any better. He could only wish on the whatever the stars would bring that the two would get on with it. Gabriel didn't want to interfere with their dawning but if this dragged out for an agonizingly long time, he may have to. 

Minutes ticked by slowly and even though Sam almost looked like he was going to turn blue from doing whatever, he was bored. And with the two most naive and complicated people conquering his thoughts, Gabriel waved over to Castiel, beckoning is brother over after a few tries.

"Are you bored Gabriel?" Castiel said warily, stopping in his steps before sliding onto the spot next to his brother.

"When am I _not_ bored Cassie?" He retorted, rolling his eyes in emphasis. His hand waved to dismiss the small talk. "That's not what I called you over for, I have a few questions for you dear little brother." There was a long sigh but no other signs of protest thankfully. "Do you like Dean?"

Castiel nearly fell off of the stone as he choked on thin air, heat flaring to his cheeks. "Of, of course I like Dean, he is an admirable person." He turned to look at a face he knew too well and after a few half hearted attempts to stare the subject off, he sighed and looked away. "What does it matter if I like Dean or not? It's not like there is actually a chance he likes me, or _men_ for the matter." He grumbled, looking down at the fabric he had begun to pick at.

"Wow." He said slowly, not believing what he was hearing. " _Wow_ , how do you know if Deano is bothered by liking men or not?" When there wasn't a response he smiled and nudged Castiel's shoulder. "That's right, you _don't_ know. Why don't you think he likes you Cas? Be honest with me, you know that-"

"That you can tell if I am lying, I know Gabriel, I am not five anymore." He looked back up and over at Sam to make sure the boy was still practicing. "Why would anyone like me? I mean, I am not the most sociable person, I have magic, and no body likes magic. At least not normal people."

Gabriel listened and sighed, tilting his head up to look at the sky. "You know Cas, you have to stop thinking bad about yourself. I may be your brother, but you are an extraordinary person. I mean it. Who cares if you have magic, even though society looks down on it, you have a better heart than any other stuck up 'normal' person. It's okay to think good of yourself every once and awhile Cas." He said softly, catching blue eyes to make sure he got his point across. "Now go back to Sam, I think I'm going to take a much needed nap."

By the time Castiel had reached his original seat, his movement were a little fidgety. ' _Angelo, I know that you are staring at me._ '

' _Yes, anyone with eyes or an eye even, could see that._ '

Castiel looked over with a frown, huffing as he crossed his arms. ' _Now I can see why Dean gets irritated by you so often._ '

' _And that has just dawned upon you? I always thought you were the more sensible one out of the others of your blood line but I guess I assumed wrong._ ' The feline retorted, even rolling his eyes.

He looked irritably at the cat and snapped his attention over to Sam, who was still trying to practice magic. ' _Are you going to taunt me about what I feel towards Dean too? Because I can reassure you that I had enough from Gabriel._ '

Angelo said nothing for awhile and began to wash a paw. ' _I heard your conversation with your brother and for once, I agree with the blond, though it pains me a little. You are a good person Castiel and you know how picky I am with people, so take the compliment. But your interest in the other hand. Well, I really don't see what you see in him. He's loud and snores like thunder at night, easily set off and incredibly stubborn-_ '

' _Are you just going to talk out Dean's worst points or what?_ '

' _But I see how he looks at you._ ' Angelo stopped licking and sat up to be on the same eye level. ' _Whether or not you think the man has no interest in you then you are wrong. So quit putting yourself down in the gallows about everything and stop acting like a cub whenever he talks to you. Honestly, it's like he's going to have his way with you right then and there. By the way, if he does then I will be more than happy to help interfere, my claws have been getting a little dull._ '

He chuckled as shook his head, reaching over to loop his arms around the feline's neck. ' _No need, you know I can fend for myself just fine._ '

' _Yes I do, but if the reason is him then I would rather think of you as a clawless being that needs the backup. You can't take my fun from everything you know._ '

"Sam, are you hungry? Why not take a break and eat with us?" Castiel called over, unwrapping his arms to get up and retrieve the large basket of food. "Angelo, go wake the idiot brother of mine if you would." The cat padded off silently and came back with a yowling man.

"You need to train this cat of yours to wake people up in more of a _human_ and _civil_ way Cas." Gabriel complained, batting the feline's head away from him.

"Well maybe if you did not sleep like a dead man, he could have been more 'civil'. Besides, Angelo isn't human, even though he thinks like one."

–--------

"You are useless," Bobby chastised. "What is wrong with you lately?"

"My mind is preoccupied," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. No matter how much he stared at this document, he still hadn't read it.

"I knew these Novaks were going to be an expensive distraction," Bobby said. "You'd best get your act together. The stuffed shirts are on their way to discuss this and if you haven't read it we're screwed."

"I know alright? Lord you're worse than my mother."

"Do you want to talk about it.... Whatever it is?"

Dean leaned his head on his hand, thinking for long minutes. "You know how I like pie?"

"How could I forget? You've loved pie since the moment you could get solid food down your gullet."

"Exactly" Dean confirmed, pointing. "Now what if I found this cake. Some special kind of cake and this one particular cake was better than all the other pie. On the whole I still prefer pie, it's only this one... Particular kind of cake that trumps them all."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "We are not talking about pie are we."

Dean let his forehead drop onto the desk. "I've done something incredibly stupid." He said.

"That sentence stopped surprising me years ago. You've never had a problem taking what you want in the past," Bobby said. "If you want the Novak boy who cares?"

"How did you know?" Dean asked lifting his head.

"I have eyes."

"Ugh," Dean put his head back down. "I can't... He's a... What if"

"A bunch of morons you care nothing about will say things that will not even effect you. Why would you even care? He seems the sort to follow orders well enough."

"He doesn't want me," Dean cursed. "And using my position of authority over him would make me the worst kind of person."

"He does seem rather... The cold type when I speak to him. I can't help you there. But giving up certainly isn't your style."

"My style makes him run from my sight as if I were contagious."

"Well, boo hoo, princess. You'd best forget about it until after your meetings today. That ball for Jo is next week you know."

Deans head snapped up. "That's right I had completely forgotten." He stood and burst out of the room calling back "Bobby you're a genius!"

"Wait the- damn it get back here!"

Dean knew sleep was out of the question for the evening, so when he had finished his meetings and dealt with everything else he poured over the documents for the upcoming quarterly review and the plans for the ball. If things were going the way he'd planned, he would need to consult Gabriel, which he dreaded. But he has time before that. Once the sun had set he made his way down to Sam's room and crept in. The boy was curled up with his hound on the bed and Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight. He sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand down Sam's hair. It was calming. And Dean needed to be calm. 

Sam sleepily told Dean about the training and how much fun he'd had. Dean felt a pang of guilt for having left so soon, but it had been necessary. He'd needed to think, to clear his head. He kissed the top of Sam's head and headed out, going nowhere in particular, wandering lost in his thoughts with his hands behind his back. When he sopped he realized he was at the double doors that lead to the forbidden wing, which of course lead to Castiels room. Dean wondered if he should apologize for leading so suddenly, assuming Gabriel hadn't spilled the beans. He sighed and leaned against the door.

He was a mess.  
–--------

"For the last time Cas, I'm _fine_. So quit fussing over where I sleep!" There was a flurry of squabbling as Gabriel slapped his brother's hands away from his makeshift mattress of blankets and pillows. "Why does it suddenly matter if I sleep on the floor? You do it all the time."

Castiel froze his movements and opened his mouth to say something back, but what? "I.. I do not know actually." His brows furrowed and he straightened with a deep frown. Since when _did_ he care if Gabriel slept on the floor or anywhere really?

"You okay Cas? Is this about Dean again? You haven't seen the goon ever since he left the trail so what could possibly be bothering you now?" Gabriel asked, standing up to leaned against the bedside. "Are you nervous about something? You always keep yourself busy and stick to me when you're nervous or worried." His brother looked away with a torn expression, keeping lips tightly sealed. "You know what? Forget that I asked. If you won't let me sleep where I want, then I guess Volt and I will have to throw a slumber party in your room."

Castiel snapped his eyes up at Gabriel and protested instantly but was interrupted with a shush.

"No buts and ifs Cas, there's going to be a fiesta in your room tonight whether you like it or not." The blond walked past Castiel and grabbed his arm, dragging his brother out of his room and down to where the brunet's was. Once the group was in, he pulled the vast amounts of blankets and pillows off the bed and around the fire pit. "Sleep Cas, running around in that mind of yours won't do you any good." Gabriel said, pointing down to the heap of fabric.

Getting his night owl of a brother to sleep was tedious and required much of his saved patience for something like this. But he had managed to finally get Castiel to sleep, curled up by the fire the two had started. Gabriel flopped back on the blankets that cushioned his fall, letting out a long sigh as he stared up at the starry night. This room was peaceful, that much he would give Dean credit for letting his brother stay in a place like this. Maybe the king wasn't so blind after all. Yeah right he scoffed to himself, getting up to creep towards the doors. He made a stay gesture to Voltaire, which the fox obeyed gladly and went back to sleep next to the softly snoring mage. 

Cold air washed over him as he shut the doors behind him, bare feet pattering over the stone floor as he wandered over to the doorway that would lead out to the hall. He wasn't tired, having slept so much earlier and if he wasn't awake enough, he was now. The door swung open easily as he nearly collided with some idiot who had been leaning or whatevering against the door "What in the hell-" Gabriel shoved at the intruder to push them out of the old hall and out to the castle passage. It wasn't until the two doors were closed did he whirl around like a fended cat with narrowed eyes at who was here at this hour. And when he recognized who it was, the stiffness melted away and replaced with a dripping smug smirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the emotionally constipated King Winchester. Tell me, what is a man like you doing right outside of my brother's chambers? Not that I'm saying you _can't_ , you are the king after all, but surely there has to be another reason?" 

Dean narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. " I was walking," He said. "Surely I can be anywhere I wish. What is it you are doing here? Surely you're not unhappy with your chambers I provided."

"And I was lulling my brother to sleep, sure I can be with my brother any time _I_ wish, unless that is against the rules of this palace." He quipped back, crossing his arms. "The room that you have provided me is well enough but I just wanted to spend some quality brother bonding time with him, that's all. But it's dreadfully late and shouldn't a king be getting his beauty sleep right about now? Or is something eating you alive as well?"

"Aw well," Dean said, jumping on the part of the conversation that wasn't him. "What do you mean 'as well' is Cas okay?" 

"Oh he's just peachy Deano, more like the second natured mother had made it's appearance. So, are we just going to stand in the middle of a hall and chat about the weather and of the sorts? Or is there something specific you wanted to talk about or check up on Cassie?" He rose a brow with an expectant look. 

"Now that you mention it," Dean said, a troublesome smile spreading on his face. "I do have a question for you." He turned to start walking away, assuming Gabriel would follow him. He couldn't let a passerby see people coming out of the north wing. "Do you think you'd be able to cast an illusion Castiel would be unable to see through?" 

Gabriel followed with his hands behind his back, leaning forward to look up at Dean's eyes. "I smell some sort of mischief in the way you talk Winchester, about time too. Why do you ask?" 

"Mischief indeed. People can say many things about me, but they cannot say that I'm not careful. I seek only to validate that what you said earlier is true, my way." 

"Well then, tell me the reason and maybe I will 'see' if I can or cannot. Who knows if I can." he said with a lazy shrug, turning his gaze over to where he was walking. 

"I must figure more details before I say more. There are... Other players involved. But it requires someone to look slightly different than they are at the ball and at the end of the coming week. Your forked tongue would be rather useful as well." 

"Time of my interest is ticking pretty boy, better get the plan all sorted if you want my help. That is, if I am willing to. And really? My tongue is like anyone else's and not like Lucifer's. Crazy lad split his own tongue right down the middle." 

In one swift moment Dean had a hand on Gabriel's chest and had him pushed back against the wall. "Listen to me, and listen well. I do not need your assistance but if what you said is true you should _want_ to help me because your brothers happiness should be more important than your impulsive need to prove how clever you are." 

He laughed even though the wind was knocked out of him, the sound airy as his grin grew bigger. "My brother's happiness is more important than my 'impulse to prove how clever I am'." Gabriel sneered back, narrowing his eyes. "But depending on the reason as to _why_ and _how_ my brother will be acquiring his happiness, mostly depending on how _genuine_ everything is and not just some play. So listen to _me_ Winchester. You better get your thoughts straight about what the hell you feel about my brother first before accusing me of anything and off to plan some scheme when you most likely don't have the foggiest clue as to what you're doing. Because if I find out that your idea is just some 'fling' or 'impulse' then you better damn well hope I'm not near you." 

"Do not presume to know me, snake," Dean sneered. "Do not forget that it is _your_ pushing that led me to where I am. Perhaps if you possessed the ability to mind your own business we would not be in this situation." Dean exhaled, looking off down the hall. "Look at me," He said, more to himself than to Gabriel. "Is this what I'm reduced to... A boyish imbecile in the heart of my own home." He sighed and returned his eyes to Gabriel. "I'm sorry," He said, a vulnerability coming over his features. "I just... I have to be sure. If not for my own good then for his. Nothing good has ever happened from running into a battle zone blind. I just... I care for your brother, Gabriel. More than I care to admit to myself. And you can be sure that if a fling was what I was after I would have a much easier time than to burden myself upon someone with whom I am _living_ with. I have had casual encounters before, with men even. If that was all I wanted I would never... I mean... Not him. Never him, do you understand?" 

His eyes opened a fraction as he pursed his lips, looking over the man slowly. Gabriel didn't say anything as he rounded the words in his mind, just as he reached up to grip the arm that was pressing him to the wall. The pulse was fast, lacking the experience calmness that one would have to have if this really was just some show- Dean was sincere. Plus the fact that the man looked half broken at confessing this much, he nodded slowly. "You and my brother both are horrible at choosing words, or finishing sentences at least. But fine, you seem truthful enough and if this really will get you emotionally constipated idiots on the same terms then I'm in. To answer your original question, yes, I can cast an illusion that even Cas won't be able to see through. I've only done it once when it was absolutely necessary and life threatening but not in my brother's eyes. I hate lying to the kid even with my magic but if I have to live with the two of you like this, I might as well dig my own grave." 

Dean softened visibly, the tension easing from his shoulders as he released Gabriel from the wall. Thank you," He sighed. "It takes more than a casual thing to turn me into this" He said motioning an idle hand at himself. "I can assure you once upon a time I had quite a cool head and even temper. I do not know how he manages to make such a mess of me." 

"Really?" He muttered, unamused as he patted his clothes. "Well Cas has that effect on others. Not as bad as yours but it's nothing unusual. It's when he returns the reactions and emotions, then it's highly unusual. Now, if you do not have the plan all formulated, if you would allow me, I think I will head back and sleep." Gabriel looked up and crossed his arms. "And even though I had offered my help to you, doesn't mean I won't be any less irritating. But you should go to sleep Dean, you need it the most out of all of us." 

"I'm afraid I haven't had a decent nights sleep since the Novaks came into my life," He said with a small chuckle. "Besides I have work to do." He started to walk away before turning on his heel to look back at Gabriel with his hands behind his back. "Oh by the way. Your brother. Is he the jealous type?" 

Gabriel hummed as his brows furrowed, his finger tapping his lips. "It's hard to say, Cas has never really showed any signs of interest towards others. Who am I kidding, yes he gets jealous easily. But. My brother is very stubborn and it'll take a lot to push him into showing any outward signs because he is convinced that you don't like him in any way." 

Dean smiled as he walked away, he couldn't help himself. "Goodnight Gabriel." He said simply making his way down toward his office. There was still a bit more work to be done before he should turn in for the night. 

“Goodnight Dean.” A grin was on Gabriel's face the whole way back to Castiel's room, or relief, he couldn't tell. All he knew was to make sure Cas got his sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with a cranky mess of dark hair in the morning. Gabriel slid back into the room silently and took his original spot before his short trip out, casting one last look at his brother before he closed his eyes. 


	12. Caught Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade is near and mischief is brewing between Dean and Gabriel though Castiel doesn't know. Little does Dean know that the dark haired ex-prince is not too fond of balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, it's almost time for the whole shebang- which will probably come up in another 2 or 3 chapters depending on how long I want to make each one- but your ship feels will be met soon somewhat!

Castiel woke twice during the night, both times swearing he heard someone come and go from the room. Or go and come, either way it had roused him just enough to notice. The third time he woke was when he sneezed himself awake. His nose was stuck right in a back full of golden orange fur and had startled them both. "Sorry about that Voltaire and good morning." He croaked, lazily petting the vulpine's head with a yawn. His gesture was returned as the animal went back to sleep when he decided to get up. Gabriel was sound asleep still, as expected, but Angelo was awake and in the middle of washing. They exchanged their good mornings as he stretched the stiffness from his limbs while he thought of what the king was doing. 

He decided that he would go see if Dean was awake- it wouldn't do any harm just to check up on the man. Castiel left the area and trudged over Dean's room with Angelo around his shoulders, not awake enough to plan out what he would say. Was this was a wake up call? Wanted to see if he was still alive? Or that maybe he just wants to see the man again or wake up next to him? He stopped in his tracks and hit his head, what in the world was he thinking? He grumbled to himself the rest of the way, opening the doors to an empty room. His shoulders may have sagged more than needed but he entered the room anyways. It smelt good, this room, the man's scent was everywhere and he found himself shuffling over to lay on the big bed. And before he could make himself get up and leave, his eyes closed and tumbled into sleep again.

Dean snapped his head up from his desk, jolting awake again. He turned to see the sun starting to come up over the mountains and groaned. Another sleepless night. He rose and made his way toward his chamber, he could still get a few hours before he had to be up.

Well, well, well, what was this? The smile that spread across his face upon seeing Castiel asleep on his bed was completely unabashed. He had seen easier targets, to be sure, but Cas wouldn't even know what hit him were Dean to seduce him awake. Dean sighed and ran idle fingers through the mages hair. His skin glowed in the early morning light and he looked so peaceful. Of course Deans instinct was to pick him up, put him in bed and crawl in next to him, but of course he would awaken only to flee from the room as quickly as possible. On top of that Dean knew Cas was a light sleeper and whatever the reason for being in his bed, Dean didn't want to disturb him. He chose instead to pull the covers around him, the stone room was chilled due to the lack of a fire in the hearth. He pulled the covers around Castiel and decided to plop himself down in his favorite velvet chair. As much as he would have like to hold the Mage as he slept, he had to think about what Cas would want and not his own selfish desires. It was new ground for him, these emotions, and he knew they needed to be respected. He put his feet up on the ottoman and propped his elbow on the chairs arm before resting his head in his hand, drifting off to sleep as he blinked sleepily into the rising sun.

He breathed a sigh and mumbled when he felt something warm comb through his hair. Once the cover was put over him he smiled, a purr like noise coming from his chest as he breathed in deeply. The dream that came to him was fuzzy, but was enough to make him happy, making him curl his toes. Angelo was next to him curled in a tight ball and radiated warmth that was soaked up greedily by his body. Castiel rolled over and bunched the blanket around him loosely, a leg and arm sticking out as he sighed something. Then he was quiet for a few seconds before scrunching his face with an upward curve of his lips and mumbled a half coherent "Dean.." 

Dean thought he had heard his name, enough that it snapped him out of his drifting. But when he blinked his eyes awake and looked over at the Novak prince curled up in a content ball in the covers, he knew he'd been mistaken. Perhaps it was what he'd been hearing what he wanted to hear, perhaps he had been dreaming. Either way he smiled before shifting his head into his other hand as the sunlight started to come on through the window. The thought of Castiel dreaming about him was what lulled him, finally, into a deep sleep just before he was bathed in the light of the morning.

By the time he drifted to reality, the sun was high in the sky and illuminated the room at it's peak. Castiel turned to bury his face in a nearby pillow but his eyes were already blinking open. He sighed, feeling well rested and quickly became aware of where he was. On Dean's bed. He fell asleep on Dean's bed for hours it seemed like and- just his luck, the man himself was asleep in the chair opposite of where he sat. At least Dean was asleep and not watching him or anything, though his heart went a little faster at the thought. He got up as quietly as he could, tiptoeing down to the floor and turned to make the bed presentable. Tugging the sheets upwards, it had snapped the sleeping feline awake with a startle and bristled fur, causing him to make a surprised grunt and ram his shin into the bedside. Castiel shut his eyes and placed a hand on top of the bed to keep his balance as another hand rubbed the forming bruise. 

"Good morning," Dean rumbled groggily. He didn't move anything but his eyes as he located Castiel through the blur of the sunlight. If not for his open eyes he would have still looked asleep. "Did you find the Garden Room inadequate?" 

His body visibly stiffened at the low greeting that sent a shiver down his spine. "G-good morning." He stammered back peeking over his shoulder with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. "No, no I like the room very much, it is just that I um.." Castiel looked down and fumbled for words that were escaping his mind. Every single nerve in his body was yelling at him to just run out again but he did just sleep in another man's bed without permission. Not like that was a strong enough reason for him to ground himself and suck in deep forceful breaths. "I woke earlier and wanted to see if you were up. And you clearly weren't so I.. I." He stopped and sealed his lips shut, eyes adverting down to the floor as his shoulders sagged.

"I worked through the night," Dean interrupted by way of explanation. Stretching his limbs and standing, still wearing his clothes from the previous day. “Then I return to my room, in ally content to get a few hours of sleep when lo and behold, my bed was occupied." A mischievous grin spread across his face as he rolled out his stuff shoulders. 

His head hung lower as he began to fidget with his fingers, even scuffing a foot against the cold ground. "Sorry about that." He mumbled barely above a whisper. "But I was about to go and leave you in peace so.." Castiel lifted his head up, eyes still looking off to the side.

"Don't apologize," Dean said, waving a dismissive hand. "I can think of much worse things than having to sleep in my chair, considering I almost slept at my desk last night." He put his hands behind his back and smiled. "But I can think of nothing better than seeing _your_ face upon waking up. Twice in a row now, too." He laughed a little and cleared his throat, silently kicking himself for speaking before thinking. He was too tired to be on his guard. "Forgive me, I am not yet fully awake it seems." 

His hinted chuckle was late as he stared doe eyed at Dean for a few long unblinking moments. A faint smile graced his lips as he looked over at Dean, still skiddish but flustered as the compliment, or what he hoped was, made him feel warm. "I hope you mean that in a good way and not in the opposite." Castiel furrowed his brows and looked down again, digging his fingers into the flesh of his palm. "I mean.. You should get more sleep Dean. You look fatigued and now your bed is free from intrusion." He laughed nervously, grimacing inwardly as he flicked his eyes up.

"I would love to." He said with a sigh. "But I've slept too late as it is. Your concern for me is noted. And of course I meant it in the good way. My wake up calls usually consist of Sam trying to get me in a headlock or the dogs trampling me for their breakfast." He leaned forward with a smile. "You are a _vast_ improvement." He tilted his head to the side, looking the man up and down. "Why do you do that?" 

Castiel tried his best to hide the growing smile by clearing his throat lightly, only looking up at the question. "Why do I do what?" He repeated, cocking his head to the right with furrowed brows.

Dean ran the words over in his head, his mind catching at the way Castiel looked at him, with that shy smile on his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head a little. "Never mind" He said, going over to his dresser and pulling his tunic up over his shoulders, the muscles in his back flexing as he did.

Castiel couldn't help but watch Dean as the man unclothed, almost mesmerized by the way the skin moved as muscles were used smoothly. He swallowed thickly and snapped his eyes up to green eyes after what felt like not enough time to stare at the vast space of tan skin that his fingers itched to touch.

He pulled a clean maroon tunic out of the dresser and turned back around, resolute in saying what he'd meant to say. "It's just you do this thing sometimes," Dean said, holding his shirt in his hands. "Sometimes we will talk like friends, almost brothers, and nothing will be amiss. But then sometimes you seem like you can't get out of my presence fast enough. Like you can't even stand to look me in the eye." He sighed and pulled his shirt on. "Do I make you uncomfortable? I give you my word that its not my intention." 

"Uncomfortable?" His brows deepened it's crease as he thought of the right way to put it. It wasn't that he was _uncomfortable_ parse, not in the bad way at least. Sometimes he just couldn't handle that much bare skin or sweetened words, teasing or not. "No, I do not get.. 'Uncomfortable'." The words left slowly as he frowned, not wanting to blurt out the real reason, but not wanting to lie either. 

 

"Then what is it?" He asked, taking tentative steps toward Castiel with palms up. "I may not be your favorite person but I mean... You like me right? We... We're friends, Aren’t we? Even if you didn't need me or my protections..." His eyebrows upturned as a childish vulnerability came into his features. He closed the distance between them and looked down into Castiels blue eyes, shaking his head a little against his thoughts. "Would you still be in my company if I _wasn't_ king?" 

With every word said, Castiel became more and more confused and guilty. "Dean, I would be your company if you were a stable boy for all I care. It has nothing to do with anything you think you are doing wrong, I can assure you that. And just because you have offered me protection does not mean I am obliged to be your friend or stay with you. I am your friend because I enjoy your company and rash nature, it balances me, and I do like you." His eyes nearly bulged at the slip of words. "As a- as a friend." He stammered, feeling his gut drop down and his heart thump like a rabbit's foot.

Deans smile spread across his face before he could think to stop it. "Well" He said walking past Castiel to leave the room. "That will have to do." He opened the door and stood by it, motioning for Castiel to go through first. Then just as Castiel passed him, Dean leaned forward and said "for now," softly into his ear. 

He paused long enough to give Dean a bewildered look. For now? What did he mean for now? Why did it look like Dean knew or was holding back on something? And when a tiny voice made the decision to think of maybe he knew, his palms grew clammy and he nearly darted out of the room with a face as dark as the tunic Dean wore. There was no way he knew right? Even if Dean did, _how_? Sure he reacted more than usual with the blushing and nervous ticks but not the extent of being caught. Whatever the other had meant had triggered a mild panic attack of what ifs as he went over to his room.

Dean smiled as he walked to his meeting. He thought he should probably eat something, but he didn't really have time. He had spent too much time admiring Castiels flustered adorableness. A worthy excuse, he thought.

–--------

He shouldn't have gone to his room, right where a very awake and very smug blond was waiting for him. "What in the world happened Cassie? Looks like you have an awful sunburn or is tripping over your two feet a new habit of yours?"

Castiel shot his brother a death glare before going over to poke at the diminishing fire. "This needs more wood." He mumbled, shooting up to do the task.

"And you need to calm down and get that stick out of your arse."

"I do not have a stick up my-"

"Yeah yeah little bro, I know. Go back to your wood picking and I'm just going to assume this has something to do about Dean." Gabriel laid back on his mountain of pillows and blankets with a cocked brow.

"Assume whatever you want Gabriel." He snapped, throwing the wood into the pit with more force than needed to send sparks flying.

"Ooooh, fierce. Kitty has claws." The responding sound of a long groan and his laughter filled the space, both knowing that Gabriel was right.

"Come on Cas, it's not _that_ bad." He started, inching forward.

"Not that bad for whom? This is like a leisure walk for you while I feel like I am falling from the depths of heaven."

"Oh you wound me brother, surely you don't think I go around sharing my bed with others?" Gabriel gave an exasperated gasp as he planted his hand on the center of his chest. "They share theirs instead." He laughed, waggling his brows. Something cold was stuck in the middle of his arm, drawing his eyes down for a second before standing. "Looks like Volt wants to go out on a walk, don't you?" He cooed the fox, earning him a crooked toothy grin and the prancing dance the vulpine did. "I'll be back before the sun dips beneath the horizon, don't miss me too much dear brother."

Castiel merely snorted and waved him off without looking, making him smile and shrug before walking out if the room.

–--------

"When was the last time you slept through the night?" Bobby asked after Deans meeting.

"I got my four hours," Dean defended.

"What about eating? I haven't seen you eat since you came back."

"I the ruler of a nation, Bobby, I get busy!"

"You're gonna kill yourself at this rate."

"I suppose I am a little light headed. I will eat tonight," he said standing to leave. First he had to find Gabriel.

After realizing that Gabriel wasn't in his room, Dean naturally headed toward the Garden Room just in time to see two sly foxes exiting the north wing. "Gabriel," Dean called as he closed the distance. "Might I have a moment of your time?"

"Hmm, hello to you too Deano, what pleasure is it for you to ask for my time? I am assuming it pertains to the previous talk?" Gabriel rocked back on his heels, Voltaire smiling up at the man. "And I am also assuming this will be discussed in more private quarters?"

"Walk with me?" He asked, motioning a hand for Gabriel to join him as he started walking away. "Your assumption is correct, of course. I have decided to deploy that silver tongue of yours, should you permit it."

"My speaking is at your service your highness." He replied with a sly smile. "Tell me then, is this plan mediocre or brilliant in your terms? I'm willing to add to whatever you have already."

"I am sure my plan is mediocre compared to the grand schemes you are used to. Josephine, Bobby and Ellen's daughter, is coming home from her schooling. The masquerade ball in two days? That's for her. She's more a little sister to me than a ward, and she asked me to help her make this... Boy she has her eye on jealous. Which suits my plan perfectly, since it's practically already in place. What I need from you is to maybe enchant her Demi-mask she's wearing so that while she has it on, no one who knows her already would recognize her. Then start a few rumors of my secret engagement to an unknown princess or something... Are you following me thus far?"

He thought the plan over, humming and changing the highs and lows as he looked up at the ceiling. "Is this Josephine body like? As I said before, my brother is like stone. Well trained to keep his appearance perfect in the public eye. Unless your partner is willing to be as flirtatious as I would be, I see no problem yet."

"As she is already looking to make someone _else_ jealous, I sure she intends to lay it on rather thick. She's a beautiful girl. Only eighteen but looks a few years older. Plus her mother will be... Doing whatever it is women do to make her sparkle. Also, everyone will be wearing masks, so no one will even know who you and Cas are."

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand over his face, walking in silence before nodding. "I would say this plan of yours better work but since I am involved, it will without fail. Just hope you don't see what he's like when he finally breaks, or if you do, you better have a heart of steel to stay in one piece."

"And you have to make sure that he doesn't... Do that thing he always does. Turning into a bird and flying away. He can't run away you have to keep him in the room." He sighed and looked down toward the war room. He still had preparations to make but he felt like he was forgetting to do something else. "Well I will leave you to whatever trouble you and Volt were going to get into." He gave a polite bow before heading to the war room, fully intending on finishing his paper work before he slept.

"Trouble? I'm insulted." Gabriel drawled with a lazy smile. "We only came out because Volt knew you were near the room and you would only do that if it were for this or to make my brother into a bumbling drunkard with a very impressive shade of red. Anyways, have fun swimming through papers." He waved and turned back to head towards his own room.

–--------

Sam had been hiding in the North hall, waiting for Gabriel to leave before stepping in to see Castiel stoking the fire, Orin at his side. His arms were clenched against his sides and his brows were knitting in an angry sneer.

"Good morning Sam." Castiel said as he turned to look at the boy with a calmer smile than before. "What brings you here if I may ask?"

"Why are you doing this?" Sam demanded, his eyes filling with angry childish tears. "Why are you hurting Dean? I thought you loved us. I thought we were family now." He huffed a hard breath in an attempt to try and keep from crying.

Castiel stood slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements. "I do love you Sam, and your brother." More than I should, he bit back with a twitch of his lip. "And I do consider you as family, a much better one than my own blood. But hurting Dean? How am I hurting Dean?"

"I heard him talking to Bobby! He-he-he hasn't eaten in days! He hasn't slept either! Bobby thinks it has to do with you! Why would you do this?!" His chest heaved with his breath as the sadness quickly overtook his anger. He ran at Castiel and threw his as around his waist. "I don't want Dean to die." He sobbed. "He always tells me I'll have to be king when he's gone but I don't want to be king. I don't want him to die for us."

His arms shielded the boy on instinct, making soft shushing noises as a something warm curled low in his stomach. "Sam, listen to me. I do not know of Dean's skipping of meals or lack of sleep, and if I am the reason behind it, I am very and truly sorry. Come on, you do not need to cry anymore, I will see that this problem is fixed okay? Your sadness is starting to worry Orin now." Castiel glanced down to see large hazel eyes frantic with concern as soft whines pleaded the two.

Sam sniffled as he tried to regain his composure. "He always says he will never manage to live longer than father did. He thinks its impossible and I feel that he's determined to die for the crown. He doesn't ever _care_ about himself. He's too... Big and stupid and always worrying about everyone else he just completely forgets about himself and I hate it!"

"I agree, from what I have heard and seen somewhat, the man is a kindhearted fool. Here, will you lead me over to where the kitchen is? I will personally see that your brother gets the proper nutrition and sleep a king should have." Castiel ran a hand through Sam's hair before patting the boy's back.

Sam gave what he hoped was a strong nod as he turned to march to the kitchen, puffing his chest out and trying to stop crying.

At the kitchen, he managed to ask a kind cook to prepare some food. If asked why, he just replied with he's the new steward and the king sent to receive food. Apparently it was odd for such a thing but he merely shrugged in response and waited. When the meal was in his hands, he turned to Sam with a smile. "I will make sure his highness receives the food, you can go back to whatever you were doing Prince Sam." He nodded and parted ways, telling Angelo to lead him over to where the dirty blond was.

With each step he took, his anger grew more and more to the point of even making Angelo uneasy. When he had reached the room that contained Dean, he knocked twice sharply before entering shortly after, already knowing that no one else was there. "Eat. Now." Castiel growled, shutting the door behind him before turning his flat stare to the king. It wasn't what he should have sounded like but he was a hair away from shifting and had to clench his jaw hard enough to make his teeth sore. "Sam came to me this morning, crying and blaming me for _killing_ you. Apparently, you have not been eating or sleeping and he had over heard Bobby and you talking. You already know how I think of myself and I will not repeat it again. But if you do not want to me force you to eat, I highly recommend you to do so yourself, while I am in control of myself." He hissed with narrowed eyes, going over to place the heaping tray on top of paper and things alike.

Dean raised his hands to make way for the tray, still trying to process all the information thrown at him. "Sam," He said. "Blamed you for what? Is he okay? I should go talk to him. Good lord, what is all this? There's enough food for ten men on this tray." He swallowed against the obvious fury in Castiel's face. "I'm sorry that Sam overheard Bobby and my conversation, and I'm sorry he somehow thought it was your fault, but surely that is no reason to be so angry." He stood, folding his arms.

"Sit and eat." He growled, pointing down at the chair. "Do not be sorry to me, tell that to Sam. It _is_ a very good reason to be angry. Dean. I understand how many things a king has to take care of, but if my brother and I are an extra concern of yours then I will leave. Your well being is the up most importance to everyone, whether you like it or not. Caring for others is good, but only to a certain extent. Not to the point of your own health deteriorating."

"My health is fine," Dean said, leaning forward a little bit. "And while your concern for my health is.... well," He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I have gone days without eating in the past, it has nothing to do with you and Gabriel. I just... I am busy, Castiel. I have a lot on my shoulders. I don't understand why you are so angry... is it because Sam blamed you for it? He's a child, I'm sure he meant nothing by it." 

Castiel sighed and ran a hand over his face, ruffling his hair warily. "What Sam had 'blamed' me for has nothing to do with it. He is concerned about your health as am I. King or not, you are a human that has a stomach." His eyes looked down at the plate. "Please just eat and I will leave you alone for however long you want. Maybe this is why Gabriel always says it is odd whenever I show anything but mundane expressions." He grumbled, frowning as creases deepened. 

"No, it's okay," Dean said, instinctively reaching out to grab Castiel's sleeve. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." He laughed nervously. "I didn't realize anyone was worried about me. I spend so much time worrying about everyone else I just... I'm sorry okay? I don't do it... on purpose. I don't do it with specific intention of hurting myself, I just don't think about it." He sighed and threw himself back down into his chair. "Perhaps if I had someone to remind me to have dinner every day I would remember, I just get so distracted, worrying about Sam's schooling and the rest of my people's problems..." He sighed and looked up at Castiel. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone." 

He relaxed as Dean sat, unclenching his jaws as his body untensed. "Well I am not a steward or an adviser for nothing am I?" Castiel cocked his head and leaned against the wall. "And since you are weighed down by everything, why not take some time to eat and have a chat?" 

"If you are offering up your company as a bribe, than I will do whatever I have to," Dean said, smiling up at the man and gesturing a hand at the empty seat beside him. He turned and looked at the spread of food on the tray before tearing the loaf of bread and beginning to dunk it in the stew. "Lord, this is quite a spread. Are you going to join me? I couldn't eat all of this if I tried." 

 

"A bribe? Why hadn't I thought of that?" He said smiling, crossing the space to sit next to the man. "I guess when I said you needed food to be brought up, the kind lady must have thought it strange enough to prepare everything just in case something had happened." Castiel took the other loaf and bit into it, lifting his arms to allow Angelo leap up on his lap.

"I don't think the cooks have ever seen me eat," He said laughing. "I usually sneak in after everyone is asleep to grab something. We may be the only castle that doesn't have formal dinners. Father was always too busy, and my mother would always try to get us to sit down to a meal, but I always had something to do: Training, reading, writing, riding, hunting, whatever. We were a busy family." He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started eating, and the warmth of the food in his stomach made him smile. "Did you ever have family dinners in Novak?" 

His smile faltered as he stared down at the bread in his hands. "Not that I remember. I heard that before I was born, mother was the same and everyone made time for it. But all I have come to was eating out with the animals in the garden. I had a hideout there and sometimes Gabriel and Balthazar would join me." 

"Isn't that what it's about? Being surrounded by people you care about?" He seemed to trail off as he thought of something. "We should do that..." he said, turning to look at Cas. "We should eat dinner together every night. I mean, I'm never going to remember if you don't tell me, and then you won't have to come yell at me to get me to do it." He leaned back in his chair, taking another bite of the bread. "How about it, Cas? You want to be my dinner date henceforth?"

He almost choked on the piece of bread before swallowing dryly with a nervous smile. "I would like to accompany you to dinner very much." Maybe a little too much to the point of assuming things that wasn't intended.

"Excellent," He said with a clap before taking another large bite. "You get the peace of mind that I'm eating regularly, and I get to have your company for a few minutes a day. I call that a win-win scenario if ever I heard one." He continued eating, putting his ankle up on his knee.

"Not if you do not enough sleep every day." He said, eyes trained on Dean with a small frown. "Eating is one thing but you need proper rest too Dean." 

"Interesting," Dean said, stroking his chin thoughtfully before leaning forward in his chair. "Bringing me food and making me eat it is one thing, but how do you intend on making me sleep?" He raised one mischievous eyebrow as he waited for a response. 

Castiel paused in mid bite, careful to not tear a gash on the inside of his cheek. "Interesting indeed.. Maybe I will get my brother to do the task for me." He mumbled, refusing to look at Dean as he focused on the quickly diminishing loaf.

Dean made a show of shaking off disgust. "Bribes are one thing but let's not reduce ourselves to threats." He beamed a smile before leaning back in his chair again. "Besides, I have never needed much sleep. There is so much work to be done. I'm sure you've heard about the masquerade in a couple days. Which reminds me, I picked out a costume for you, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to make sure you could be yourself and not that rigid military version of you that you are in public. I would like you to _attempt_ to have a little fun if you can. No one will be able to recognize you at least." 

He chuckled before grimacing, brushing off the stray crumbs that had fallen on his shirt. "I am not too fond of balls, I had a bad incident the last time father had told me to attend. But, if that is what you wish, I will try to have some 'fun', though I cannot promise it." Castiel leaned forward with his elbows propped against his thighs. "I was serious about sleep though. You have things to do but I am willing to do whatever to have you get more rest." 

"Is that so?" Hey asked, quirking a brow. "Whatever it takes?" 

"If... It is in my capability then yes." He tilted his head to the side with the downwards slant of his brows.

Dean laughed and stood, putting his hands one the arms of Castiels chair and leaning over him, essentially trapping Cas between his arms. "You are lucky I hold you in such high respect, else I would have taken advantage of your kindness ages ago." 

He leaned back against the chair, eyes widening as he forgot how to breathe for a moment. "T-taken advantage of my kindness?" He stammered in a near squeak. Castiel found himself staring at Dean's lips, licking his own without thinking before tearing his gaze up to stare at green orbs. 

He sighed through his nose looking down at Castiels lips then back up at his eyes. It would be so easy to close the distance, to take him off guard before he understood why was happening. Dean had done it dozens of times in the past. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was different and he knew it, he had to try and keep himself together. He had to do this right, just this once.

"Never mind," He sighed, standing back up and rubbing the back of his head. "I really should get the rest of these documents read before tomorrow." 

A whine tugged at his throat and he had somehow kept it back as the other had put distance between the two. For a moment he had thought that maybe, just maybe they would kiss or _something_ of the sort. But of course not, there was no way Dean saw him in that sort of way. Castiel repeated the sigh and nodded his head, moving to stand. "Would you like me to take the tray back? I will leave you to your work and could take it with me." 

"Uh.. Don't worry about it. I'll have someone take it away later. You should get some rest or at least go tell Sam you successfully got me to eat." He sat back down in his chair running frustrated hands down his face. "Oh and Cas... Tell Gabriel I'm uh... Having second thoughts. He'll know what I'm talking about." 

"As you wish." Castiel gave a curt bow before pushing out the oak doors, letting out a breath of relief as he walked over to Sam's room. He gave the casual report and assured the boy that he'll see if he could get Dean to sleep earlier. What did Dean mean by having second thoughts? About what and how could Gabriel know? Next was his brother's room, opening to see the blond sprawled out on the bed half naked. "Dean had said that he is having second thoughts. About what, I do not know, but that is all i was told to pass on."

Gabriel cocked a brow and waved his brother off, returning to stare up at the ceiling with a small frown. So it seemed like Dean had changed his mind, for what reason, he didn't know. He had taken Dean as the ambitious type, but maybe he assumed too fast. Whatever the matter, he would find the man and find out later in the evening.


	13. Don't Play With My Heart, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to terms with their feelings for each other had been hard. Castiel was convinced that he wasn't worthy enough for someone like Dean's affection, and Dean was convinced that Castiel only 'liked' him for his protection because clearly the man could take care of himself and he wasn't needed. But the plan that Dean and Gabriel are brewing is almost fool proof, even if that means that Castiel would have his feelings hurt for awhile, but it's all for the sake of the greater good that would be revealed at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer lord I dragged this out for a long time (sorry). Here it is ladies and gents, the chapter before all of the final destiel moments will be let lose. Maybe I'll drag the next chapter out too for suspense -cackles-

Dean tried to concentrate on the work he had to do, but he just couldn't. "I had a bad experience," Castiel had said. He stood and paced, then leaned his elbows in the window as he watched the setting sun. What was he doing? How had it gotten to this point? Losing his nerve?? _Him_? A notion so ridiculous it made him laugh to himself. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was in much deeper than he thought. 

"You want to come Volt?" Gabriel asked as he swung his legs over the bedside to stand with a slow stretch. Small paws danced in front of his steps and he smiled in return, opening the door so the two could go out. The sunlight was fading, painting the halls with a brilliant mix of red and orange as cool air breezed by. He was walking towards the king's bedroom but the fox was heading towards another path, probably where the man actually was. They stooped at twin doors and he knocked, waiting to be let in or driven away. 

"Come in," Dean said, still leaning in contemplative silence in the window. "The trays on the table," he said waving a dismissive hand without looking behind him 

"I wasn't notified of being the one to take your tray away, but I guess I _could_ just this one time." He mused, walking in and shutting the doors behind himself. Gabriel looked around the room and sat in the empty chair next to the more grand one, tapping the arm rest idly as he looked over to the man's silhouette slouched over the windowsill. "My brother informs me that you are having second thoughts and I am assuming it's about the masquerade, am I right?" 

Dean turned around suddenly and laughed to see it was Gabriel before leaning back on the window. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you. Yes it's about the masquerade. Castiel mentioned something about a ball in Novak he had a bad experience with and I just..." He exhaled and made his way to the chair. "I am still resolute in my decision to pursue your brother, I feel like I've only recently realized just how... How... Important it is." He slumped down on the chair and leaned his elbows on his knees. "If what you said a few days ago is true, and your brother has the same feelings... Stirring inside of him that I have inside of me than..." He looked up at the smokey eyed devil sitting across from him. "If my plan works, he will feel deceived and I just... I don't want him to get hurt. If I'm right and he doesn't have these feelings you seem to think he does, than fine no harm no foul. But if he does... I worry that I will do more harm than good." 

He leaned his head back and focused on what Dean said, understanding with a few nods and humming sounds. "How could I forget about that time." He said with a light smack on his forehead, smiling at the other with a crooked grin. "What he was talking about wasn't anything like what you are trying to do. You see, my father had arranged this same sort of thing, intending to have Castiel married. He was always father's favorite and when my brother showed no interest in whoever he had pushed in his way, had gotten concerned. So the princess that had gone to the ball was a bit on the crazy side if I have the right to say so. Firstly Cas isn't a person to be _physically_ in contact with others normally and that women was stuck on him like her life depended on it. Her name was Naomi, bossy little thing and practically conquered his time that evening despite his attempts to decline everything. Even I tried to interfere and detour her in another direction but she would have none of it. So needless to say, that night was horrifying for him and ever since then, he's had a bad image on anything formal that had anything to do with courting and dancing- anything with music really." Gabriel explained, his face split between the humor he had found at the memory and the fatigue of the event. "But unless you intend on forcing yourself on him, which I advise strongly against- not for what I would do to you, but for what _he_ is able to do when pressured, then your plan is fine Dean. Besides, regardless of your lack of faith of my judgment, I know my brother is heads over heels for you. He may not show it but as his brother who has lived with the man for his whole life, there are plenty of signs that show that I am right. And he might react in a different way than fleeing. Cas is like a lightning in a bottle, a man full of surprises though he may not seem like it." 

"That I can easily believe," Dean said with a long exhale. "I had intended on coming in with Jo, dancing the first with her as is tradition, then sitting most of them out until the twilight hour. It's tradition at a masquerade in our country to un-mask at midnight, you see. There is one final dance at midnight, then we unmask. Similar to Novak's New Years Eve celebrations. I was intending to dance that with Cas, if I could coax him into it, but I do not know if he'll even care to dance with me at that point. Especially if you do as good a job as I think you'll do with the rumors." 

His posture straightened as he shook his head upwards, chin tilted up in a proud sense. "The best illusionist in the any country Deano, I'm known to be the Trickster for a reason, boy." He said with the wiggle of his brows and a toothy grin. "Who knows? He'll be jealous, I can already tell, but I've never seen him anywhere near that emotion. Especially when this is the first time I've seen him so caught up with anyone, so what he does will be a surprise for me too. If you fail to get his foot in the midst of others, then I guess I could use some of my persuasion. Don't expect me to follow all the rules you lay out, it's natural for me to run free of some, but my goal is the same as yours. So as long as you don't lose your head, then things should go as planned." 

"I never lose my head," Dean said, then thought better of it. "Well, I _used_ to never lose my head. Then the Novak's came into my life and now I don't know anything anymore." He laughed and leaned back in his chair. "If you can honestly tell me that I won't end up _hurting_ Castiel more than helping him, than we will go ahead as planned. But the last thing I want is for him to get wounded in this mess." 

"What can I say, the two of us have that effect on anyone we come across." Gabriel looked over to the window, thinking over of the chances of what the outcome could be like. "This is the first thing or person that he cares more about than his family, so he will be hurt regardless of how careful the plan is. But, you will be helping him more than making him second guess himself and the possible heartbreak, that you can have my word on." 

Dean put his forehead in his hands. "I've lead armies, hunted bears, and dealt with the venomous politicians I need to keep an acquaintance with, and I'm stressing out more about this than I ever did for _any_ of that." He grunted and threw himself back in his chair. "Very well, I'll trust you on this and we must just both hope it doesn't end with Castiel hating either of us. You do what you do best. I have to finish reading all of this... Nonsense before I retire." 

"Yes well as people say, life is full of surprises kiddo. A blue eyed and dark haired Novak for yours in particular in that matter. If this gets him to confront his pit deep feelings for you, I wouldn't mind it if he hated me. Wouldn't have to deal with the amount of staring you two do anymore." Gabriel got up and strolled over to the door, pausing to turn with his hands in his pockets. "Remind me, when is this ball happening again?" 

"The night after tomorrow," Dean said, not looking up from his papers. "Trust me, of the two of us, I will be the one more relieved." 

"Maybe." He said with a shrug as he went out of the room and over to his own, already brainstorming of possible things that could happen. This really was going to be an on the whim sort of thing even though Castiel was his brother, and it excited him, kept him on his toes. And this might be the chance to finally unleash his full powers instead of the little puffs of magic that he had shown in the past. There would have to be several spells casted, other designs that he would have to plan and all of this called for a two day hibernation of sleeping and eating. Nothing he wasn't already up for as his face lit up with obvious excitement.

Deans knee bobbed up and down as he tried again to read his documents. He tried to shake Castiel out of his thoughts, and only managed to succeed when he focused his attention on preparations for the ball. He had told Ellen to send him the bill for the dress she'd picked out for Jo, but holy lord, he didn't think it would be this expensive. Though, Ellen would certainly try to go all out for this. He laughed and continued his work, the sunlight slipping down out of the window. Hours melted away as Dean continued to read, paper after paper, resting his forehead in his hand. He lit a candle as the sun set, leaving only moonlight and the light of the flame to read by. It wasn't enough though, and eventually he nodded off. It had been almost two weeks since he'd had a full night sleep, and he didn't realize how tired he'd been, especially now that he had a full stomach for the first time in days. Eventually he fell asleep, and in his sleep managed to lay down his head on his arms, on top of his desk. 

–--------

The mattress was like a heavenly cushion to his flop on the bed, a lazy cat like grin spreading from ear to ear as he stretched. "Do you mind doing me a favor Volt? It's not that I'm really tired but-" Golden eyes that were a shade duller than his rolled and the vulpine snorted before licking his hand in confirmation that it was all right. "You know what I was about to ask huh? Have I ever told you that you are the best fox anyone could ask for?" The two of them shared a chuckle before one slipped out quietly with the click of a shut door.

He traveled through the halls, hands behind his back as he whistled a soft tune, purposely going over to where there were more people. His eyes caught sight of a perfect start, hand reaching out to snag the sleeve of a young lady with an easy smile plastered on his face. "Excuse me miss, I have a quick question and sorry if I had interrupted your work but this will only take a second of your time I promise." When the young face nodded with awe in hazel eyes, his grin grew wider before vanishing as his eyes shifted around, beckoning her in so he could whisper near her ear. "I was wondering if you had heard of the rumors of King Winchester having an interest in a princess from the Harvelle reign." The girl's eyes grew wide and whispered a surprised 'no' back and he nodded his head sagely. "I thought so. You see, I happened to over hear our king talking to Sir Bobby about the subject. Apparently, he is deeply infatuated with Princess Josephine, if not more. Oh, but don't tell anyone I said that and if you happen to let it slip, it didn't come from me." He said with a pleading look before slipping back into the steady stream of by passers that were busy with maintaining the castle. Within a few minutes his sharp hearing picked up the hushed whispers of the arrangement and the convinced nods of the actual reason behind the upcoming masquerade. Perfect. With a hidden grin, Voltaire went about to spread the news, making sure that by the end of the night and tomorrow morning, the whole castle will be in on the little secret.

–--------

Dean woke and fell back asleep several times during the night, only managing to snap out of it enough to notice he was still at his desk once. "So much for Cas making me sleep," he said with a chuckle, stretching his arms over his head. He stood to look out the window, groggily looking at the night sky. It was still dark, but it would be morning in a few short hours and there was work he could be doing. He thought about Cas telling him he should be sleeping more often, but there was just too much to do. A pang of guilt hit him as he decided to go to his room, just to change his clothes and get back to work. With any luck, Cas wouldn't know he had another restless night at his desk. There was only another day till the ball, and he had much to do.

When he got to his room, he pulled off his tunic and pants, quickly jumping into fresh pants and removing a clean tunic from his dresser. He threw the shirt on his bed and ran his hands over his head, going to look out the window again. The sun hadn't even started peeking over the mountains yet. Perhaps he _should_ go back to sleep. Perhaps he'd just go for a swim at the trail lake to wake himself up. He hadn't decided. But he had to do _something_ since he'd be no use to anyone this tired.

It was night, or morning really, before he knew it. Animals had been waiting outside of his door the moment he had set foot in, all waiting to greet him. There were rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, birds, and even a few snakes. All he took time to individually talk to once he had gotten into a comfortable position at the doorway, allowing a few to clamber onto his lap with wide eyes. He swore there was still time before he had to go in for other things, but there had been a few animals that had run off to retrieve a sick or hurt brethren that needed mending, which he willingly healed without much thought. 

So when the night owls and other night creatures had appeared, after what seemed like a moment of shut eye, he shot up and scrambled over to the door. After a few apologies and promises of returning, Castiel was off and over to room he had last seen the king in. When the space was found empty he doubled checked before heading over to the bedroom, thinking that maybe Dean had taken his plead without the need of him doing whatever was necessary. With a brief thought and call to his magic, his clothes were cleaned and fresh, just in time for him to knock softly on the doors before cracking it open to see if Dean was asleep or not. 

Dean still stood shirtless in front of his window and stood to see Castiel peeking in from the door. "You caught me," he said with a sigh, scratching his head and going toward the door. "Sorry, Cas, before I realized what time it was it was already almost morning. No point in going back to sleep now, right?" 

Castiel pushed open the door and went in, making sure to close the doors behind him with a slightly guilty look on his face. "Part of it is my fault. There were animals that was eager to talk to me and others needed to be healed and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and woken a few minutes ago. Honestly speaking, it was barely enough but it is still early in the day. Surely you could wait for a few more hours before heading out again?" He asked, hopeful that Dean would get more sleep, the man looked like he needed a years worth of it. 

"I was going to just take a cold swim and wake myself up," he said, groaning as he sat on the edge of his bed. "But I hardly think it's fair for you to make me sleep when you yourself look like you could certainly use more. So I propose that either we _both_ sleep, or neither of us sleep." A mischievous grin spread across his face and he leaned back on his hands. 

He was torn between reacting in the normal way with the bashful look and unstoppable stammering or doing what he's wanted since that time back in the cabin. The way it felt to have Dean sleeping next to him, or halfway under him, was extremely relaxing and warm. Castiel looked longingly over to where the man sat with that grin that always made his blood burn with a sudden urge to touch and sighed. "I tend to snore when I am tired." Was all he said before going over to the opposite side and laying down with a content sound.

"I'm sure I won't even notice," Dean said, scooting backward so that he was at the top of the bed beside Cas. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back. He had never thought in a million years Cas was going to take him up on it, if nothing else he thought for sure he was going to say there was work to be done. Not that he wasn't thrilled, just surprised. He leaned down besides Cas in the darkness, exhaling an anxious breath. He didn't look in any one direction, just forward. He didn't want Cas to see him looking at him, but at the same time, fighting the urge was making his heart beat faster. How was he supposed to sleep like this? 

Why had he agreed to his? Actually, there wasn't even an offer to agree upon really. All he knew was that all the nervous tension that should be running through his body at this moment was replaced by the narrowing vision as his eyes drooped. Castiel would blame this action on his drowsiness since he was sure that there was no way he would have done this is fully awake. Possibly. The healing had taken quite a bit out of him, more than he had expected but by the time he had scraped his mind for another reason other than him actually doing what he had wanted, sleep had pulled him in the darkness that eased his breathing down to a simple rise and fall of the chest. In a few seconds his mouth was slightly parted and he had rolled onto his side, oblivious to the outside world as he breathed against skin that was incredibly close to his lips.

Dean's whole body tensed when Castiel moved in his sleep. This was a terrible idea. Him and his big, stupid, dumb mouth. He turned his head slowly to look over at Castiel's sleeping face, almost silhouetted by the moonlight behind him. It was a bad call. He swallowed down his nerves and tried to make the tension in his body ease away, but it just wasn't happening. He could feel Castiel's breath on his shoulder and could almost smell the scent of his skin. If Castiel could fall asleep that fast, there was literally no reason Dean couldn't. Right? If Castiel freaked out in the morning, Dean would just blame it on being asleep, or being used to having to comfort Sam in his sleep. Whatever, he would come up with something. He had already had his hands behind his head, so he lowered his arm around Castiel's head and onto his back, slowly slipping his arms under the mage's head and pulled him into his chest so that his head rested on Dean's shoulder. He gritted his teeth, hoping not to wake Castiel with the movement, and pulled his arm around the man's shoulders so that he was flush against his bare chest. 

Without missing a beat, Castiel made a low purr like noise as he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist subconsciously. He moved up a little to stick his head into the crook of the other's neck, breathing deep before resuming his peaceful composure. His mind was shut off and the warmth was soaked up greedily by his own body. Even his leg moved over to tangle with Dean's, making him stifle a content sigh as a lazy smile spread across his face. 

Dean tried not to chuckle. He liked sleeping Cas. He leaned his face into Castiel's hair, taking a long inhale of his scent before putting his free hand on the arm Castiel had put around his waist. He exhaled onto the top of Cas' head, closing his eyes against the warmth that surrounded him. As he finally drifted off to a deep sleep, he couldn't help but think to himself that he could definitely get used to this. For the first time in a long time, King Winchester fell asleep with a smile on his face.

–--------

Somewhere in the far distance he heard some sort of tapping noise, not loud enough for him to move but enough to start his brain again. A few more minutes of hoping whatever had pierced through the thick blanket of sleep would go away, he groaned and turned to bury his head further into whatever he was laying on. More persistent tapping and he squeezed his eyes shut before mumbling a scratchy, "Five more minutes." Then his hearing was clear as well as his conscience, making him grumble underneath his breath before rolling over to get up and see what had woken him. Only that he couldn't somewhat. His body was trapped in an arm, a firm but gentle hold that he gingerly unhooked, the thought of whose arm it was still not registering in his head. Castiel trudged over to the window to open it and was greeted by a chorus of peeps and shrill chirps. Not to mention the instant hooking of tiny talons as he merely turned around to lean against the windowsill with a tired sigh. "Yes, yes, good morning to you too. Sorry, but I had just woken-" There was a small cheep of an apology as he rubbed at his eyes, feeling too down right tired to reply.

Dean rolled to the edge of the bed and reached across the distance, grabbing Cas by the back of the shirt and pulled him backwards onto the bed and back against his bare chest. "Birds later," he groaned groggily. "Sleep now." He pulled Castiel's back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, pinning him against his chest. He nestled his head into the nape of Castiel's neck and exhaled a tired breath.

For once he couldn't agree more, clear or unclear mind, Castiel let himself get pulled back into the warm niche. The small avian scattered from their various perches before being squished by the nonexistent space between the two. His body melded perfectly against Dean's, the warmth seeping through his clothing as the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his body was enough for him to slip back into sleep. The last thing he had thought was the small idea of sleeping like this every night, pretty sure that he would get better rest. 

He kept his face nestled into the back of Castiel's neck, inhaling and exhaling his scent as he was mostly asleep. He squeezed his arms around Castiel's shoulders, holding him firmly against him as he drifted back into deep sleep. Another few hours passed before awareness came back to him. He slowly blinked his eyes awake to a tuft of jet black hair, and for once he was glad that the dogs hadn't decide to sleep in his room that night. He smiled, and strengthened his grip around Cas. If Cas was going to wake up, Dean was determined to pretend he was still asleep. And if he wanted to get up, he was certainly going to have to fight to get away.

The squeeze had made his eyes blink open, vision bleary as he yawned, still draped in the process of waking up. Castiel felt a tingling on the right arm, probably from sleeping on it all this time. He wriggled in the small confinement of arms to stick his numb arm out, getting closer to the body behind him in the process. The arm that was free reached up to rest against the forearm near his collarbone, moving against to push back, meaning to straighten the clump of fabric that was pinching into his rear. After a few attempts, his movements stilled, realizing and hoping that Dean was still asleep. This position was intimate and with the unintentional movements, made him wish desperately that the man really was still asleep. He wouldn't be able to explain himself even though there was an actual reason.

Dean tried not to laugh, but Cas could probably feel the smile spread across his face, as his lips were still pressed against the back of his neck. He moved like he imagined someone might in their sleep at being touched, groggily shifting his body as if he was trying to stretch in his sleep. He kept his arms locked around Cas, however, making sure he wouldn't be able to get out of his arms so easy. "Frisky this morning, aren't we?" he groaned into Cas's ear, unable to fight the smile on his face.

The skin, or lips it seemed like, moved and in an instant his body had frozen. Every muscle locking and tense that he didn't even think he could breathe with a rigid body like this. And when he heard the question, that _voice_ , it took everything in him to not make a pleased sound of his own. His heart rate skyrocketed and from the position Dean's arms were in, the man could probably feel the thump of his heart. "I had been sleeping on my arm for the past hours and the circulation had been cut off." He stated in a matter of fact tone, though his voice wavered with a higher and rougher timbre than normal. Castiel chewed on the inside of his cheeks, feeling the burn on his cheeks as he looked down at his hand that was resting on top of the other two folded arms.

"Hmmm," he hummed, and Cas could feel the vibration of his lips against the back of his neck. "I've certainly used worse excuses," he rumbled, squeezing his arms around the other man again. It felt awfuly glorious having Cas in his arms like this, it was certainly something he could get used to. "Good morning," he groaned, nuzzling his face against the back of Cas' neck.

The humming sent shivers down his spine and to his toes, the sensation pleasing as he craned his neck forward to reveal more of his skin. His eyes squinted against the beams of light that landed a few feet away from him, smiling at the greeting. "A little late for morning I would say, but good morning to you too Dean." Castiel shifted again, pausing to peek over his shoulder. "Is this a customary way for you to wake up with another in your bed?" 

"I'd sure like it to be," He groaned. "Best sleep I've had in years." As reason slowly filtered back into his mind, he realized that he was rather shamelessly taking advantage of a very... Advantageous situation, so he reluctantly released his titan grip from around the mage and propped himself up on his elbow. "But, to answer your question, I wouldn't know. I've only ever woken up next to Sam or Canines." He smiled down at Cas, his forearm still under his neck and his other hand on Cas's hip. 

Castiel leaned back so his torso was on the bed as his head tilted upwards to stare at Dean with wide unblinking eyes. The spot where the man's hand was searing into his skin even though there was material in the way. It took all of his will power to not just roll and press against the solid warm frame with more effort than before. "If you ever make it back to your chambers without falling asleep anywhere else at the last second of being fatigued." he quipped back. 

"Touche," he said with a grin, rolling his neck and rolling out one of his shoulders, trying to remove the stiffness in his joints. "Though I suppose if I slept as well as I did this time it wouldn't be such a hassle to get me to do it more." He smile faltered briefly, staring down at the incredibly easy target underneath him. "I should, uh..." he cleared his throat. "We should get up. I have a meeting in..." He glanced out the window. "About thirty minutes ago." 

Castiel just looked at Dean with wider eyes, scrambling to get up while trying to push the other out of the bed. "Hassle or not, you needed sleep but this would only work if you still make it to your meetings on time." he chided, leaning over to pull the covers back up in a more tidy way. "And I should probably check up on my brother, God knows how much the man can sleep if he is not awake by now." Offering one last look over the bed and the still half bare king in front of him, Castiel left the room and rushed over to Gabriel's not bothering to knock. 

"Hey it-.... Wait-.... Cas it's-" Three different times Dean tried to interrupt Cas's quick flurry of rambling as he flew out the door, and ended up not being able to reach him at all. He laughed and threw himself back down on his bed, stretching his arms and legs before turning to get up. He could still smell Cas's scent on him, and he found himself so much lighter as he stood and dressed himself. He had to talk to the nobles, then put the guards through their training, as was tradition before a big event, and he wondered if he'd even get to _see_ Castiel again before the ball.

Dean went about his business in the usual way, well not so usual now that a certain someone occupied the majority of his thoughts. But he did the best he could. He had his meeting, went through drills with the guards, and promised them all that he'd let them run the gauntlet the day after the ball, but he couldn't risk it before then. As the sun finally started setting he bounded up to his room and found the package with Castiel's outfit for tomorrow in it. He grinned and took it in his hands, hurrying to make his way down to the North wing. "Hey Cas I have something-" But Castiel's room was empty, save for a few of the animals. Hm.. he was probably with Gabriel. Dean still had some things to do, so he scribed the letter, using the inkwell and paper on Cas's desk.

"Cas, I hope it all fits. I'm sure it will, I'm rather good at this. I'm excited to see you in it tomorrow. Try not to steal my spotlight. -Dean"

He smiled and folded the paper and tucked it into the string on the package, placing it on Castiel's bed. Then he turned to leave. He had to go over everything one more time. Everything had to be perfect. Not just for Jo, though Dean was excited to see her after all these years, but for Cas. He'd never had a ball he enjoyed, and Dean really wanted to give him one. He made his way back to the war room, the final plans were all stacked up on his desk making him exhale at the sheer number of them. Since he was rather sure Cas wasn't going to find his way into Dean's bed again, damn shame that it was, Dean figured he had another long ass night ahead of him.

–--------

For some reason his legs had made a detour, going around to the kitchen and coming out with a few loaves of bread and apples. Castiel didn't even know that he was holding the food, too wrapped up in what had just happened. What he just ran away from. The thoughts became one big blob of a mess and had nearly caused him to collide into a lady that was walking around evenly distracted. He muttered a quick apology and glanced back over to where he was walking but his ears had caught something that made his steps stop.

"-They say our king has a new interest." 

Dean likes someone? What if it was him? There was an involuntary tug at his heart and he slipped behind the two that was gossiping. 

"Maybe not new, but apparently, it is the princess from the Harvelle country." 

His stomach dropped, just as he felt his heart break into chunks. He slowed his steps and veered off, unsure of what to think or feel. By the time his tracks were stopped by an obstacle he was angry. Fuming as he almost ripped the door off it's hinges and stormed in.

Gabriel was awake, crouched over on the bed with hunched shoulders, concentrating solely on an object placed in front of his crossed legs. The sudden slam of doors startled him, his hand shooting out to cover the item as he half turned and half fell down to see who in the world made that entrance. "Cas, what in the-" Gabriel stopped as he saw the near killing intent that was boring into whatever the icy blue eyes happened to look at. "Cas..? What happened?"

His skin prickled as hair began to push out, nails starting to extent to sharp points. "I like Dean, you know that right Gabriel?" He went over to sit in the chair closest to him, digging his claws into the arm rests. "Of course you know, knew it before me and isn't it funny that- that when I finally have someone I actually _like_ and maybe for a split second I may have thought that the other felt the same back, that it was just all a foolish and idiotic dream." Castiel spat, feeling his teeth starting to sharpen and elongate slightly.

"Cas.. Hey, it's okay. I don’t know what happened but calm down okay? I didn't ward this room so someone could come barreling in like you did and see you shifting." Gabriel inched forward, leaving the object behind as he gestured for his brother to come over. "Whatever it is, it'll be fine okay? Come on, deep breaths."

His eyes shifted around, nails almost destroying the chair by this point. He got up and crawled next to the blond, curling into a ball as he felt tears prick at his eyes.

Maybe this plan wasn't a good idea. No, this was what needed to happen. Gabriel ran his fingers through thick hair with a sigh. He was right, Castiel was definitely in love with the Winchester. And even though it hurt him to see his brother act like this, guessing he had heard the rumors, it was bound to happen. Thankfully not when Dean was around.

After long minutes of soothing and calming, the story was told and he never thought he could feel this guilty. "Maybe you heard wrong Cas, you know how girls are- they talk about anything that are polar opposites and say that they're similar." There was only a single shake of the head on his lap as his brother continued the silent speaking. "Look, why not just.. Keep things low until the masquerade, then we can see if it's true all right? Even if it is, you should still tell him how you feel. If you keep this inside of you then it'll eat you alive, I can promise you that. Okay? If you can't do it for me, then do it for yourself. You deserve at least that much." Gabriel reached back to unclasp something, lowering it around his brother's neck. A gem the size of his thumb was attached to a silver chain, the colors an ominous color of the eyes that reflected the younger mage glinting in the harsh light. "Here, I've been working on this for a while, had to get some others to help me on this. It's a charm that will keep your powers locked so you won't lose control and reveal anything, though I'm pretty sure if you really wanted to and are absolutely angry enough, you could break through the spells."

His fingers touched the stone as an odd dull buzz crawled under his skin. Castiel flexed his hand, willing it to change but he couldn't. "Why should I go to the ball Gabriel?" He mumbled, staring off at the flickering light of the candles that were lit. "Because he's your friend and you love him." Was the answer. As it always will be he determined. "Because I love him." He repeated in a whisper, a sad smile placed on his lips as his eyes wept without the use of tears. If Dean really did have an interest in another girl or a man even, he couldn't say it wasn't expected. But regardless, the man was still his friend and the heavy weight of an untold truth was already starting to feel suffocating as the determination to confess was set. How he could come off was unknown and better not to think about, but he could dream for now.

With some persuasion and a light push, Castiel was sent out and over to his own room. The steps were slow and slower still as he finally reached the twin doors that held the place where he would rest. It was dark, the hallway torches and the moonlight that streamed in through the room windows were the only thing that lit his path over to start a fire. Castiel sank down with a tired sigh, creatures swarming around him with questions filling his head. The concern was kind and he was glad for the ones that would spend the night with him since it would have been extremely lonely and empty. He saw a wrapped package laid out neatly on top of the bed he never slept on, knowing who it was from without going over to retrieve it, not having the heart to do so. This hurt, it struck him deep where it would last for ages, if not forever, but he should be happy for Dean. It didn't matter if it was the Harvelle Princess that he liked, as long as the king was happy with whoever, Castiel would be happy. Even though the fantasy of him being the cause was too appealing to think of. So he laid down with furry bodies of various sizes flanking him combined with the warmth of the crackling fire, and fell asleep after the exhausting toll from the day.

Dean spent the night going over the reports, then attempted to sleep in his bed in the twilight hours. But the longer he tried to sleep, the more frequently his eyes fell in the empty spot next to him. The dogs had taken to sleeping in front of the fire tonight, and Dean felt an unusual loneliness without Cas next to him. It had only happened once for a few short hours, but he had quickly become accustomed to the feeling of Cas in his arms, the weight of him against his chest. It seemed now he was uncomfortable in his own skin without Cas, but eventually sleep took him, and when he awoke it was still early morning and he could already hear the contents of the castle bustling. 

–---------

The rest wasn't peaceful in the least, filled with tossing and turning. Castiel would sleep for a few minutes then turn, heave a sigh, crack open his eyes and feel extremely light around his shoulders and torso. By the time the first ray of light was seen, he had gotten barely an hour or two of sleep. Giving up on trying he laid on his back, a hand shoved beneath his head as the other was on his stomach. Maybe he should make up an excuse to not attend to the ball to night. Knowing himself, he would only bring a heavy atmosphere to the lively party and no one needed that. No one needed him to be exact. He snorted a bitter chuckle as he thought the past over. No one ever needed him, who was he kidding? Sooner or later things would turn out as it was destined. Him in the shadows of others with nothing to offer in his name. Oh well. He sighed, grunting as he got up. Castiel was in the middle of changing clothes when the untouched package caught his eye again. He went over and slipped the note out, reading the semi sloppy writing with another small sigh. As much as he didn't want to go see Dean ogle over another girl, it seemed like the man wanted him there. And he would be. Just with a hard time keeping the carefree smile on his face. Maybe if he had someone by his side, he would be more at ease.

The suit fit snugly, something he has seen that Dean had a knack for. Strange, out of all things to be talented at, guessing measurement sizes and tailoring wasn't something that would come to mind at first glance, but then again the man was as unexpected as a random thunderstorm. Castiel didn't look in the mirror to see what he was wearing, more urgent towards something he needed to ask his brother to do to settle his nerves. Stripping out of the outfit, he shrugged on a fresh set of clothing and jogged over to Gabriel's room, pushing the door and stepping in without knocking or any other notice. "Gabriel, I need a favor if I am to go to the ball and not look like a man who had just had his wife killed- even though that is relevant towards how I feel- a favor."

Gabriel choked on his spit at the sudden noise, rolling over with wide eyes and hands gripping the bedsheets. When he noticed that it was only Castiel he groaned before dropping down with a long sigh. "Cas, as much as I love you, you have _got_ to stop barging in like that." He looked over and gestured for the brunette to come over and sit, sitting up slightly. "You need a favor and you deserve a hundred from your luck. But never mind that, what can I do for you baby brother?"

–--------

Dean bound from his bed. Both excited for the evening festivities and anxious for it to be over. He had gotten an ears worth of Gabriel's rumours the previous day, and he wondered idly if Cas had as well. He would save his bath for just before he got ready, and instead bounded downstairs to greet Jo do the first time in years. He was excited to see her and fill her in on the details of what the night meant not only to her, but to him. 

Jo ran into his arms as soon as he stepped into the room, almost knocking him off his feet and back into the door behind him. She had grown and filled out since he'd last seen her. She was certainly going to be trouble for the boys this year. He discussed how her plans to make a boy jealous were going to double as his chance to make, well, another boy jealous. She was obviously surprised to learn he had fallen for a man, especially when he had been such a success with the ladies before he was king. Regardless, she was thrilled for him and agreed to let him borrow her demi-mask. She handed the box to him and he kissed the top of her head before leaving and heading toward Gabriel's room. He still had to enchant the mask. The hours were melting away and Dean very much wanted to see Cas in his outfit.

"You want _what _?" The question came out in a mix between a hushed hiss and a startled yelp, his eyes accompanying his surprise. "Gabriel, I just asked for-"__

__The blond held his hand up with a stern look, cutting Castiel off. "Trust me Cas, just think of it as payback. I know you aren't the one to usually do this sort of thing but really, what do you have to lose?" Gabriel leaned back with his hands behind his head, shrugging with a cocked brow._ _

__His brows furrowed so deep, it looked like there would be permanent marks on his forehead from him trying to think of something, anything to shoot back. No matter how much he searched, there was nothing he could say back to counter it. So he let out a frustrated noise and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! Fine, I will try what you say. But if this messes things up I swear to the holy _Lord_ , you will regret it." Castiel narrowed his eyes and leaned forward before whipping around just as the door opened._ _

__"Hey Grumpy," Dean said coming in the door only to be met with Cas. "Cas!" He said, an excited smile spreading on his face. "What are you doing here? Of course it's your brothers room, stupid question forget about it." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do your clothes fit? Did you like them?"_ _

__The moment he saw the green eyed man step into the room, his body automatically tried to shift into whatever animal would pop up into mind. But he didn't. Or couldn't more like. The amulet's stone burned icy cold against his skin, making him wince and shoot his brother a dirty look. There was nothing said about a trigger of trying to use magic with the necklace on. Castiel bit the inside of his cheek and turned back to look at Dean, his sorrow not sobering quick enough before one corner of his mouth lifted a centimeter. "They fit.. Perfectly." he mumbled, getting up and sliding between the space of Dean and the doorway. It was a tight fit and their bodies had touched but once he was out into the hall, his feet were running off towards his room. Too many things were churning in his heart and the bite had turned harder than expected as his mouth filled with the iron tang of his own blood._ _

__Dean didn’t even hide the confusion in his face as Cas burst passed him. "What?" He said turning to address Gabriel. "What happened is he okay? I was just running Josephine's mask over like I said I would."_ _

__"I swear, what is it with you people and not knocking before entering? I know I'm not the most manner like man, but seriously, knock before you come in." Gabriel said with an exasperated sigh."Oh and not the best of times to barge in like that with Cas, he's in a rough spot right now." Gabriel shook his head and looked up at the roof with a long look. "Rumors spread like wildfire if you start with the right tinder is all I have to say."_ _

__Deans brows furrowed hard and he turned to look at the empty doorway for a long moment. "He's not going to have any fun if he is going to be upset the whole time. I should go set the record straight. Here," he handed Gabriel the box with the mask and headed for the door. "I'm gonna come clean."_ _

__"Nuh uh." Gabriel motioned for the door to shut and bolt, tsking Dean as he ran a hand over the lid. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Deano. You see, I already settled things with him, don't worry about it. He'll have more fun than the last ball he went to, I promise you that. Well, maybe for some of it. That's not the point, if you go tell him now, he won't believe you Dean. No matter how truthful you seem, it's already done. I made him a charm, one that won't allow him to shift forms so you don't have to worry about him fleeing or running away at a supernatural speed. Just go as planned okay? I'll do the difference to this mask and you have to promise me you will not go and confess. I know it seems like the right thing to do, but he's like a bomb right now. And I hate to say it but it's still a little too soon for him to see you. Give him until tonight and he will be better and things won't be as tense."_ _

__Dean pauses in the doorway and slumped against the frame. "I've trusted you this far," Dean said, resigned. "It would be stupid for me to question you now." He sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I should go get ready I suppose, there are only a few hours before Jo is expected to make her grand entrance. Will it take you long to enchant that mask? If not I can take it back down with me."_ _

__He nodded with a relieved look and rolled his eyes, ending with drawn brows as he actually calculated how much time it would take. "10 minutes, maybe 20 if the mask is to be perfected. I could bring it down to you before checking up on Cas to see how he's doing."_ _

__"Very well," he sighed. "Just..." He paused as he thought for words. "Tell Cas... Tell him...." He exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just tell him I can't wait to see him." He said, waving a hand and turning to walk down the hallway. He had to get ready._ _

__Gabriel watched the king walk off and looked back at the old furnished box, sighing as he opened the lid. "You are more trouble than your own worth, you know that?" he mumbled, taking the mask out gently. "But it's not like I can't take a challenge, especially one this big." The air around the mage shimmered before he took a steady breath in and blew out over to the object, honing his focus on the item at hand._ _

__Sweat had broken out along his forehead and back, the air nearly visible with a golden shine. One last addition and he snapped his eyes open, immediately looking down at his creation. Perfect, just as he had imagined it. With the mask done, all he had to do was drop it off and see how Castiel was doing. The last more difficult than the next task but he walked on and over to the king's room. Gabriel stood and knocked three times before entering, holding the mask behind him and out of the man's eyesight._ _

__Dean bathed, and took a long time doing it, too. He had to try and ease some of the tension out of his shoulders. Everything was going to be okay if he could just make it to midnight. Jo knew the plan, Gabriel knew the plan, he had even given Sam the highlights, making him promise not to tell anyone who Jo really was. It was all going to work as long as Cas didn't... run.. or... shift or whatever. He sighed and sank down into the hot water. Just a few more hours. He could make it._ _

__No one was in the bedroom, but an occasional sigh or thump was heard over in where he supposed the washroom was. Gabriel went over to the bed and placed the finished mask and hurried out to make his way over to Castiel's room._ _

__He was pacing a round in a line. Then a circle, then over to the uniform and back to the opposite side. Castiel groaned as he tugged at his tussled hair, debating and giving himself one last chance to opt out and make up an excuse from all of this. Things were bad as it was. With the rumor of Dean seeing more in Princess Josephine Harvelle than just anyone else nearly made him break and the way he just darted out of the room when the man had come in added onto it. But Dean had looked so.. Happy, hopeful even. The way his face just lit up like a spark of fire tugged at his heart but made him even more confused at the same time. A sigh left him as he stared over at the outfit, reminding himself that he had made a promise, or something of the sort, to attend and have fun. He crossed the room and put the clothing on piece by piece slowly, careful to make sure everything was in place before adding last minute pats to straighten things._ _

__The clothes Dean had picked out for Castiel was a beautiful white tuxedo with silver vest underneath, accentuated with gold trim around the collar and lapels. There was a golden pin for his necktie adorned with a beautiful blue gem that matched, almost perfectly, the color of Castiel's eyes. And a demi-mask that flared at the edges, almost giving it the appearance of wings._ _

__Closing the doors behind him he looked up and nearly fell over his feet. There his brother stood looking absolutely stunning, looking uncertain in what he wore in the reflection of the mirror. "I'm terribly sorry, I thought this was my brother Castiel's room, not an angel's."_ _

__Castiel whirled around and rolled his eyes, turning back to straighten the collar one last time. "Very funny Gabriel." He muttered, giving himself one last look over before turning to face his brother fully, arms held out. "How do I look? I hope I do not make the outfit look worse than it was meant for."_ _

__He chortled and walked over, rearranging Castiel's hair to look more tamed and less wild, he could leave that to someone else later on this evening hopefully. "Cas, you look absolutely stunning. I wasn't kidding when I asked if this was an angel's room you know." Satisfied with the way his brother's hair looked, he stepped back and snapped his fingers, clothes misting and reforming into a completely different outfit. "What about me? Mouth watering am I not?" Gabriel waggled his brows with a playful smile that had drawn out a heart felt laugh from the other finally. "There we go. That's much better." When the temporary happiness vanished he leaned forward to clasp his hands over slimmer ones. "Hey, hey, don't do that. Don't worry okay Cas? Things will turn out fine, I promise. You just have to stick to what I told you all right? And the rest is up to you and how you take things, but remember you have the amulet. I don't want to have my head ripped off because you got a nasty burn from it."_ _

__Casitel took a moment before bobbing his head, steadying his pulse. He could do this, just forget about everything else and try not to think of who Dean preferred. Right._ _

__Gabriel gave a firm nod before ushering his brother out, donning a golden feathered mask of his own. "Now, let's enjoy the night shall we?"_ _

__–--------_ _

__Dean stood in the mirror, trying to get his cuff links to work. He was never good at this, he was probably going to need Bobby to put them on for him._ _

__"Need help?" Came a sweet voice from the door. Dean turned to look and gave Ellen a relaxed smile._ _

__"Please," he said holding out his wrists to her. "I've never been very good at this."_ _

__"We'll, it doesn't help that your hands are shaking." She said with a laugh as she put the cuff links on for him. "I don't believe I've ever seen you like this, your majesty."_ _

__"You know I like when you call me 'your majesty' " he said, giving her a flirtatious wag of his eyebrows._ _

__She poked him with the cufflink pins_ _

__"Agh! Alright! Jeeze!" He laughed and sighed as Ellen continued her work._ _

__"This Novak prince really has your nerves in a bind."_ _

__"It's not just that. I want it to be perfect for Jo as well," he admitted. "She's my ward, that means she's my responsibility."_ _

__"Don't lift up my skirt and tell me it's windy," she chastised. "I know nothing can penetrate that royal coldness you show the world. Bobby says you're all smiles and rainbows when he's around."_ _

__"I try to keep my cool," he admitted. "But I can't seem to swig it when he's in the room."_ _

__Ellen reached up and put her palm on Deans cheek. "Your mama would be so happy to see you like this Dean. " she said. "She always wanted you to find someone you could really love. And I will admit that I started to despair when you were taking two or three to bed at a time. But I can see very plainly that this is different."_ _

__He exhaled and hung his head, pushing his cheek further into Ellen's palm. "Thanks, Ellen," he said with a sigh. "Let's just pray I don't manage to screw it up."_ _


	14. Come And Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The night has come and the ball is finally starting with everyone but one feeling ecstatic. Castiel can't help but feel dread and worry since he's convinced with this thoughts but maybe things don't always go out as he thinks. Or.. Do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i'm a big tard. Sorry about the very delayed update (I'm already working on the next chapter, don't worry) but here you all go wooo. I know this one's long but hey look! The ship has finally set sail! Hazah!! With a bit of upcoming angst (oops) but guess what? Next chapters will have the smut I've been getting comments about so keep watch for the next update :>

"Dmitri, you're not a servant boy so stop trying to do the jobs for others." 

A sharp elbow was probed into his side and made him frown, but it stopped him from helping the young ladies arrange the flora that was being put up. "I know I am not but that does not mean I cannot offer some help while I stand idle. Besides, it also eases my nerves." Castiel excused himself and followed his brother over to a different side of the room. He had to ball his hands into fists since his fingers were itching to _do_ something.

Gabriel sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder with a firm look on his face. "Relax, Dmitri. This is a masquerade, not a life or death match all right? The king hasn't even shown yet, probably won't until the Princess makes her appearance. Hey, no, don't give me that. I'll keep you company for the night all right?"

It wasn't that he needed Gabriel's company to keep him leveled. He was just scared of seeing how happy Dean would be or how he would stare at the Harvelle girl. Castiel sighed and put up a small smile as the ball picked up rather fast when people filtered in and danced, awaiting the honored guests. 

Dean had, very firmly, placed his Kings mask on. Not the black bandana around his eyes, that was new, but the mask he wore in the public eye- the face of the cold king.

"I know that look," Jo whispered.

"I can't afford to show my weaknesses to the public," he said, turning to look down at her. "But you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Highness," she said, nudging him with an elbow. "You going to be able to keep that composure when you see him?"

"One can only hope."

More and more people were filling the space with chatter, laughter, and warm embraces. The music was played by the musicians over in the corner, masked faces lighting up and taking the cue to twirl around in splatters of colors. His mask was put on, the fit near perfect as he stood by Gabriel, hands clasped firmly in front of his stomach. There was a nudge and he looked over to a smirk, one that made all the nonexistent energy drain from him.

"There's a lass over there that has been eying you for the past few minutes, Dmitri. Actually, there have been many that have been watching you."

Castiel sighed and shook his head while locking eyes with a petite brunette.

"Fine, if you won't take the offer then I gladly will." Gabriel huffed, parting to go over with a charming grin that made the other's cheeks turn red.

Castiel watched his brother go off and resumed his stiff composure. He could feel eyes bore into him by others and it just added to the uneasiness that had been growing inside. Where was Dean? He wanted to see the man but at the same time, he didn't. Especially with the possibility of a lady hooking an arm around the king. After long minutes or an hour even, there was a halt in music. Everyone turned to look at the doors that were held high, knowing what this meant. Excitement buzzed through the air as the crowd held their breath all at once, himself included. This was it. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my utmost honor to present. King Winchester and Princess Harvelle."

Sam entered first and Dean laughed at the sea of awe that he got. Then they heard the echo of the announcer. King Winchester and Lady Josephine.

"Here we go" he said softly, holding out his hand so she could rest hers atop it as was formal for an escort. He watched her take a deep breath before smiling up at him.

"I'm ready." She said.

They entered the main doors and stepped into the light, both of them glittering in glow. Jo was wearing powder blue, her hair up in elegant curls, beaming a gentle smile. She was the vision of delicacy and loveliness, smiling at all she made eye contact with.

Dean was wearing a black military cut tuxedo, his shoulders and vest accented with gold, with detailed gold filigree dancing up his sleeves. He proudly wore the sun-star symbol on his chest in gold, and he looked rather like the hero of an old fairy tale with the bandana mask of black tied over his eyes and cheekbones. He wore the small smirk of complacent contentment that he knew he was supposed to be wearing. He fought the urge to look for Cas, fearing that the sight of him would make his cold mask falter. When they reached the Center of the floor, as was tradition, he leaned down to place a feather light kiss on Jos cheek, before showing her to her seat next to the throne, opposite the side Sam's was on. Then he himself turned to the crowd and gave a polite half bow that allowed the music to resume before taking his seat, lifting his ankle to sit atop his knee and resting his white gloved hands on top of that.

He could already hear the rumors from the angry women who didn’t recognize Jo. 

"They say they've been engaged in secret for months"

"I heard that she's been living under his roof for years and was taken away until he fought to bring her back"

"They look so good together, I hope I am invited to the wedding!" 

Dean sighed internally. He was beginning to wonder what he'd ever seen in women In the first place.

The entrance nearly blinded him, the way the pair had almost floated down the steps. They looked good together. So good that he had to bite the flesh of his cheek to make him look away. Blood was tasted and he grimaced, evaluating the rather impressive gash he had torn.

"I was told that a long lost friend of mine was to be found here, sir angel. Could you perhaps show me where my dear friend is?" A voice said behind him, an extremely familiar one that made him second guess his steps around to see a shorter brunette with humor dancing in dark eyes. 

"Meg?" He breathed, looking over the woman twice, then another time just to make sure. 

"You know it, Clarence." Meg responded with a wide grin. "Save the tears Sir _Collins_ , let's go dance shall we?"

Castiel obliged as he held out his hand for the other, leading them both over near the center. "I did not actually think you could come, or would for the matter." He mumbled, soft enough for only the other's ears. 

"Come on, you really think I would let my unicorn run away and not pop in? I thought you were smarter than that."

Their feet began to move and their hands joined, swaying to the song that floated in the air. Castiel chuckled, a relaxed grin sliding into place as he kept his eyes on Meg and not over where Dean sat. He couldn't look at the man without feeling a pang of sorrow.

"There he is," Dean said, sounding much more excited than he meant to leaning down to whisper to Jo. "Dancing with the brunette over there."

"I can't see him very well," she said, trying not to make a show of seeing around the people. "But he is rather finely dressed."

"He's finely everything," Dean said, trying not to smile.

"Who's the girl?"

"I haven't the slightest," Dean admitted. "But she seems to be helping him have a good time, so I am grateful for that.

"You're not jealous?"

"Not in the least," Dean lied. "Women are not his preference, I'm told."

"Mmmhmmm. Well shall we dance?"

"I must wait at least three to be polite," Dean said with a sigh. "But you go ahead. I'm sure Sam would dance with you."

"How about it Sam?" She said, leaning over to see the boy. "Honor me with a dance?"

"I'm supposed to ask!!" Sam retorted. "What kind of man gets asked to dance by a lady."

"A very lucky one," Dean said, with a laugh. He watched the pair head to the dance floor, both grinning widely as they laughed and spun around each other. Sam would be a good dancer some day and it made Dean smile. He was glad to see his two siblings getting along so well.

Dean tried not to concentrate on the brunette dancing with Cas. He was having a good time and that was all that mattered. Dean couldn't really help but be a little jealous, but he was also proud at the stellar job he'd done with Castiels outfit. He was stunning in white, like Dean imagined he would be. He wondered if anyone would catch on that he and Cas matched since he'd done it on purpose.

"So your brother tells me that there's an issue with a specific person- a very important person I might add. I've always hoped you'd find someone that would break that stone heart of yours but never thought you would aim this high." Meg murmured, amusement glinting in her eyes as he twirled around with the other's guidance.

Castiel merely shrugged and glanced over at Dean, letting a sigh out. "It is not like I intended on it. We bumped paths and things happened."

" _Clearly_ , I've never heard you talk like this before. And from what Richard has told me, it's like you're a totally different person with the mystery man." She looked over Castiel's shoulders to see what the king looked like. "That your guy?" 

His gaze followed Meg's and nodded, looking down instead on lingering on the man. 

"I can see why you fell on your bum. You said that he likes that lady?" 

Castiel nodded again and let his smile drop, subconsciously tightening his grip. 

Meg looked back at the man in front of her, drawing a thoughtful face before smiling sweetly. "You know I'm available, always will be for you." 

"I never understood why you keep persisting." He said, the corners of his mouth curling upwards again. 

The other shrugged and spin around with his hand following the motion. "Like I said, you're my one and only unicorn. That's all the reason you need."

The songs played and Dean grew anxious, his knee bobbing up and down as he awaited midnight. Nobles of every status found there way before him, introducing their children, especially daughters. Dean was never keen on these balls, but they were a staple of political movement so he was required to stick it out with a cold smile polite nod. He wanted to talked to Cas, itched to really. He decided to stand, making rounds around the dance floor, greeting whoever pulled him aside politely, all the while keeping Castiel on his radar, making his way toward him and the strange woman. 

The last chord was held and cut, the two parting with equal smiles on their faces. Castiel bowed while Meg curtsied, straightening with the intent on discussing other things with the woman but never got the chance. She looked over and saw the king off the throne casually walking around. Time to move. "I'm going to have a chat with this King Winchester of yours." Before Castiel had a chance to say anything, she was off with her head held high. With a few strides she was near the man, evaluating him the whole time. "Your highness, may I have a word with you? If not for your interest in me then perhaps in the interest of a common friend of ours?" Meg purred, smiling politely. 

Dean raised an inquisitive eyebrow and bowed politely. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." He said taking her hand and giving it a polite kiss. "I don't think I've had the pleasure." 

"Oh I think you have had the pleasure." She said back, taking a few steps back to beckon the man over. Once they were far enough, she dropped the friendly look to rose a brow. "So you're the infamous Dean Winchester. Not bad for a neighboring country." Meg drawled, taking a step forward with a half cocked grin. "My name's Megan, call me Meg, but I heard you have caught the interest of our dear Castiel. I have to say, you have to be an impressive man to break through that stone heart of his. And this plan of yours? You must the nerves to pull it off. Gabriel told me everything and if you mess this up, I can promise you you'll regret it. He's already torn down and if you don't take him then I will." 

Deans eyes narrowed, but he kept his calm Kings demeanor. "You will address me as either 'your highness' or 'sire'" he said, his tone taking on a dangerous edge, though his face gave none away. "I do not know who you are, what you want, or where in the four provinces you came from, and I am certain you have no right to address a king in such an informal matter, and even if you did, I allow that privilege to very few and I assure you that you're not one of them. Your apparent friendship to anyone at this masquerade does not make you an ally to me, and the only reason I do not have you escorted from my palace is because you are the only thing making a certain someone smile this evening. That in and of itself is enough for me to allow you a second chance to behave in a manner that will not force me to have you thrown from here. But mark my words, any disrespect shown me or mine by someone so wholly unconnected with me will not be tolerated." He leaned down, his six foot two frame still towering over her.

"Regardless of what you have heard, I am not a king to be trifled with, you would do well to remember it. The elder Novak may consider me a fool, but I will tear down dictatorships before I allow a stranger to offer me unwarranted advice." He narrowed his eyes and dropped his tone dangerously. "Or get in my way." He turned on his heels and headed back into the crowd, not bothering to wait for a response. Instead he headed straight for Cas, indenting to quietly come up behind him.  

She whistled low, running her tongue over the tip of a canine as she nodded her head. Leave it to Castiel to find the ones that bite just as big as they growl. 

–--------

Castiel saw Meg lead Dean over to the side and by her facial expression, knew that it wasn't going to end well. And by the face she was giving him, his assumption was right. Leave it to her to rub anyone the wrong way to test how sturdy they are. 

He knew Castiel didn't see him coming, so he got as close as he could without alerting the man to his presence before bending down next to his ear. "I thought I told you not to steal my spotlight tonight," He rumbled into his ear, low enough that only Cas would be able to hear him. 

His elbow automatically shot back in response to his surprise and was a hair away from nearly knocking into Dean's gut before he stopped himself. Castiel blew out a relieved breath as he pinched his nose bridge where the mask met his skin and turned around. "The only thing I stole is this space I had been occupying for some time before being talked into dancing." His eyes focused on the man's face, feeling his heart rate accelerate just as it sank lower at the remembrance of why he found it hard to smile right now.  

For the first time of the evening, and now that he thought about it probably, he grinned. That mischievous, but heartfelt and genuine grin that he tried only to let the people who meant most to him see. "You obviously aren't seeing what everyone else is seeing," he said, motioning his head in a different direction to refer to the crowd. "I think you may even rival our lovely lady of the hour at this point. Though I suppose I do get some credit, I knew you would be stunning in white." He tilted his head to the side with a smile, running his eyes up and down Cas once before settling on his eyes again.  

"Lovely lady.. Of course." He mumbled, a crest fallen expression falling over him for a second. "I saw that Meg had talked to you about something. I hope she did not.. Cause too much irritation, she's the only friend I have but I know how bold and loud mouthed she is. Take anyone from my origin area and the first thing we do is to see how far we can push a stranger." Castiel sighed and spared Meg a disapproving look but only received the brightest grin she could offer.  

"She did not say anything that would disturb the likes of me. Though I did feel the need to put her in her place. Friend of yours or no, I am still King." He smiled down at Cas again, tilting his head to the side. "And I was grateful that she got you dancing, I was worried you'd stand by the wall all evening." He sighed. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, of course, but I have certain expectations when in public, obviously." He exhaled a breath through his nose and looked back down at him. "You really do just... light up this whole room, you know. I'm..." he cleared his throat. "I'm very glad you came." 

"Yes well, holding the proper public expediencies never was her strong hold. I had to get her out of trouble for talking back to my father or her captain in her division often enough." Castiel looked back with the barest hints of a smile on his face. "Yes well, believe me. I would have stayed rooted in that same spot all night and I absolutely did not want to dance with my brother." He made a disgusted face before his eyes flickered down for a half second before looking up again. "I would always go to what you ask me to attend. The experience so far has been.. Better than I had expected somewhat." In truth he felt the exact opposite. Hearing the rumors about Dean and Princess Josephine had been one thing to deal with after waking up in the same bed as the man, but seeing their closeness in person was another. All he wanted to do was to escape back to his room, maybe wander out onto the trail, much rather having to get physically hurt by tripping over an unseen root than to feel his heart rip to shreds. Plus with Dean seeming like nothing had happened at all just made things worse and more confusing. Maybe he never saw him as more than someone he saved or a friend. But with the look on the green eyed man's face, he couldn't help but go along with whatever Dean said, even if he was lying straight through his teeth. 

"There you are, you sneaky thing," Josephine said, hitting Dean in the arm with her fan. "Is this him?"

"It is," he said turning a smile that looked rather proud toward Castiel. 

"My goodness you said he was handsome but this is something else." 

"I told you my words wouldn't do him justice," he said, smiling down at him. 

She held out her hand to Cas and when he took it she leaned in to whisper. "He has not stopped talking about you since I arrived. It is a pleasure to meet you Castiel."

Out of all things that could possibly make things worse, this had to be it. The lady came over with a bright smile, one that matched Dean, and he had forced one of his own in response for politeness. Castiel reluctantly took Lady Josephine's hand and kiss the bare skin lightly, pulling back with the same strained look. "The pleasure is all mine Lady Josephin-" He stopped and furrowed his brows. She had used his real name, not the fake one that he was to go by in public. Then again, the two did seem close and since Dean liked the woman, he supposed it was rational. "-e. And I am honored be thought highly of by the king." Casitel gave a polite nod towards Dean then looked at both of them. "If my timing is correct, midnight is in a few short minutes and as I was told, his highness is supposed to have a dance with whoever pertains to his choosing. Or was that everyone in this ball tonight? Either way, I will excuse myself from your presence to.. Let the two of you carry on. Lady Josephine, King Winchester." He bowed at the respectful person at each name before straightening with one last look at Dean before he turned to walk off.  

"This is either working much too well," Jo whispered. "Or he absolutely loathes you."

Dean sighed and looked down at her. "And so you see my dilemma," he said, offering her his hand to escort her back to her seat as the announcer had begun to speak. 

"Quiet now," he said. "If you would please gather round, we are about to begin the twilight dance. Please gather round for the guests of honor to choose their partners!"

Everything stopped at the same second, everyone pausing their conversation or dance. They crowded around the center where the King and Princess stood, half in awe of the sight and the other half thrumming with excitement for the following event. Castiel stood in the midst, fidgeting with the cuffs of his outfit as two people had come to stand on either side of him. 

"You excited Dmitri?" One mumbled near to his ear, golden eyes questioning as Castiel was nudged.

"You know this twilight dance is meant for the one and only significant other for a person. Or at least someone dear and close. You going to dance with him?" The other said as Castiel looked over to his left at hazel eyes. 

"I will not.. Dance with him. He has his eyes set on another that is more compatible for his image than mine, so the two of you can drop the act. I thank you for your persistence but your attempts are wasted." He said softly, looking down at his hands that were now clenched around each other, the hold tight enough to turn his knuckles white. "After his highness is done with the announcement, I will be leaving to my quarters."  

"As is tradition, the King will ask his partner first, then Lady Josephine. Once their partners are picked, you are all welcome to gain partners of your own, but remember! This dance should be reserved only for someone very special to you so do not waste this opportunity." The announcer said loudly, looking around the grand room.

Dean stood in the middle of the floor, the crowd closing in around him. He spotted Cas in the crowd, but made sure to keep his eyes from hanging on him before turning and walking in the opposite direction. He knew he could disappear behind the crowd and, with any luck, sneak up behind Cas and catch him unaware. He noticed Castiel had his eyes cast down, and he spared a moment to pray they stayed that way until he had his chance to get behind him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. It didn’t work.  

Gabriel and Meg both frowned in unison, looking around to the spot where Dean was last seen but no longer there. Their eyes immediately scanned the area, both finding the dirty blond sneaking over to where they stood with the intended target in between. With one knowing look from one to the other, they knew what to do. 

"Okay, well. We can't force you to dance with who you want given some.. Circumstances but will you give me the privilege of having this dance with you once King Winchester and Lady Josephine makes their decision?" Gabriel side stepped while extending a hand out, a kind smile on his face. 

There was a gasp and a huff of frustration as Meg slapped the offered hand away and bumped the other to the side, leaving her to stand in front of Castiel. "Just because you are his brother, doesn't mean you have the rights of getting this dance with him. May _I_ have the honor of dancing with you for this event?" Meg asked sweetly, throwing a poisonous glare at Gabriel, who in turn looked highly offended. 

Castiel stood confused distracted by the sudden bickering that would turn into an open storm if he didn't do something about it. "Please, the two of you, stop." They didn't listen, both now arguing about why they should be chosen as his partner. "I am not even that great of a partner, really, I don't understand. I just want to retire back to my chambers. Megan, Richard will you _stop_?" His voice grew louder as he crossed his arms, glaring at the two. And much to his surprise, they did stop.

The brunette and blond paused whatever they were saying and turned to face him with grins that made his stomach turn in anticipation something was about to happen, as it was usually bad, for him at least. 

"You know what? I don't know what came over me. Miss Masters, would you have this dance with me?" Gabriel held out his hand and was taken by a smaller one not a second after. The two looking at him- No, behind him it seemed. 

A white gloved hand appeared from behind Castiel, just beside him, but far enough out that his hand was plainly visible. The tell-tale gold filigree on the sleeve cuff and that all-too-familiar voice rumbled in Castiel's ear, saying a few very simple, very low, four words. 

"Dance with me, Cas," the king said. He spoke only low enough for the two of them to hear, but the entire crowd saw what was going on and a hushed gasp quickly shot through the room. Dean smiled, leaning down just enough to be eye level when Cas turned around, but not so low that he would not be able to see his face. 

Time froze right when he heard the first word, the low timbre vibrating through his core as the collected gasps and unbelieving stares were made. His eyes widened slowly, looking from Gabriel to Meg, not wanting to turn around. But the twin grins on the man and woman in front of him widened so far that it looked like they were going to split their lips. With one foot at a time, his body was turned, eyes landing on the one and only Dean Winchester with one hand held out offer. His mind went blank as well as his motions, standing stick straight as his mouth parted. Murmurs were starting to break out behind him, mostly containing who he was or why he hasn't just taken the king's hand.

He was aware of his stunned position, but his mind was reeling at this. What this was, what it meant, that Dean was asking _him_? As confused as he was, Castiel snapped back to reality to gingerly take the king's hand, afraid that the king might disappear, that this was all a dream. His eyes were glued on the masked face the entire time, contorting after he had found his voice again. "What are you _doing_?" he hissed, keeping his eyes intent on Dean. "Why are you asking me to dance when you should be asking Lady Josephine?" 

Dean chuckled, then as was tradition, bent to kiss the back of Castiel's hand and lead him to the dance floor, followed by a chorus of gasps. "Josephine?" He said, as if he were confused. "Why would I dance with my ward? She is like a sister to me." He knew Castiel would take his hand, he'd dare not turn down the king since the mage was too kind to do that. But it didn't mean that he didn't wonder if Cas had really been ignorant to Dean's feelings this whole time, and if Cas _didn't_ share the feelings. If that were the case then this was going to be an awkward dance. But his heart thrummed in his chest and he couldn't help but hope that the blatant surprise in the mage's face was a good sign.

"Besides," Dean said, turning to face Cas once they'd reached the center of the floor, his words almost being drowned out among the people gossiping and finding partners for their own. "You heard the man, this dance is very special, and only to be used upon that which you care about most." He hesitated, swallowing down his nerves before gingerly lifting his hands and taking the bottom of Castiel's mask and slowly lifting it over his head, then reached behind his head with one hand to untie the mask around his own eyes and letting it flutter to the floor. He sighed and motioned to the room around them. "I've already shown the world who that person is to _me_ ," he said, turning back to smile down at Castiel. "Now all I need is for you to believe me." Once again he held out his hand, this time in dance position. "I sure hope you know how to follow, because I literally only know how to lead." 

Somehow his feet was able to succeed in stumbling after Dean's lead to the center, his mind a jumbled mess because _what_? He didn't do so much as move, to breathe even, as fingers dipped under the edge of his mask to join the fall of other's towards the floor. His face was revealed to whoever looked, which was practically everyone in the ballroom. Castiel leveled his own hand along the king's, nodding dumbfounded before following the moves with precise movements. With his mind screaming, breathing turning shallow, and his heart almost bursting out of his chest, all he could do was stare. 

After a few attempts of speaking, trying to ask a cluster of questions at the same time, he found it possible to work his mouth again. "Why? Why me, I- I do not understand." His voice faltered, mind thinking the worst for whatever reason this was. It could be out of some sort of pity or for a twisted joke, hell he didn't know. But if this was something along those lines, it would be the last straw. He wouldn't be able to handle this anymore and just run, never see Dean's face again but he was rooted where he was- dancing with him desperately wanting to believe that this was genuine, that this meant that Dean does like him, that he held the same feelings as he did towards the other.

Dean kept dancing, making up for Castiel's shocked stumbling with smooth movements. "Do you remember the day before yesterday?" he asked, looking down at Cas with an entertained smirk. "When you woke up in my arms? You asked me 'is this a regular routine for people you wake up beside?' and I told you that I wouldn't know, because I only ever wake up next to dogs or Sam. Well, that was true. To this day you are the only person outside of my family that I have slept with. Wait, that isn't right." He cleared his throat awkwardly and felt his hands begin to clam up under his gloves. He was making a mess of this. 

"I've certainly _slept_ with other people, but only for brief liaisons. Whenever it was over, they would be sent away or I would leave. I never... I never actually, _literally_ slept beside any of them because I would be vulnerable. I do not trust easily and I have never trusted anyone enough to allow them to see me sleeping. You are literally the only person I have ever allowed to see me so vulnerable, so perfectly able to be wounded. First time ever, I imagined I would be uneasy. I imagined... I don't know... that I would be unused to it, and would take time before I was really comfortable. But wouldn't you know it?" He lead Castiel out for a short spin before bringing him back into his chest. "It was the best rest I'd ever gotten, and then I couldn't sleep without you."

He didn't know it at the time, but their feet had stopped moving, and as the crowd danced around them, they alone were still in the center. "You just..." he cleared his throat and looked at his shoes before looking back up into his eyes, seemingly completely unaware of the hoards of eyes boring into them, curious and accusing. "You are everything I never knew I needed, and now that I know how desperately I want you to be mine, I don't know how I'll function without you." The vulnerability in his face lasted only briefly as he caught a glimpse at the onlookers, so he straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat. "But, I don't want you to feel any sort of... obligation. Whatever your feelings, I would very much like us to stay friends, at the very least. If at all possible. I mean... Sam would be heartbroken without you and... well," he cleared his throat again. "I just want you to be happy." 

Impossible. This was completely out of hand, something that he would have never fathomed happening. Yet it was. He was too absorbed in listening to every syllable, to the breathing pattern, to everything that Dean was saying that he hadn't noticed the nervousness. All he saw in his eyes was his vision beginning to blur as heat broke to the surface on his cheeks. Castiel stood on a single breath, a single hope that this was what he thought it was. A confession. By the time Dean had finished, tears had streaked down his face without a blink, the corners of his mouth rising as teeth showed. And he laughed. A completely wrecked and nervous hiccup like sound as he shook his head slightly.

"I- I do not know how to take all of this at once. I had- I had thought that you had liked Lady Josephine when I heard the rumor spreading around and I... For the first time in my whole life, I felt this, anger- or sorrow- or maybe it was the combination of the two. Never in my life had I felt this strongly for someone, not even my brothers or father, this. This is different and you can not believe how relieved I am. I just thought that-" He shook his head to clear his babbling, looking up with obvious joy. "I do not know if it is all right or appropriate so I will ask you. May I kiss you?" His grip on Dean tightened in the slightest way, nervous tension shooting through his body as he held his breath.   

Dean exhaled an obviously relieved breath, and his knees shook under the force of the relief. "No," he said, a small smile spreading across his face as he looked at the onlooking crowd. He released Castiel's hand and trailed it up his arm, then traced his fingers up the man's throat until he was holding Cas by his chin. "I rather think that's my job," he said with a grin before slowly lowering his head and softly, gingerly pressing his lips down on Castiel's, holding him there in a moment that he silently hoped would never end.  

His breath deflated as he tried not to show his disappointment at the first reply. It was understandable, they were in public and if this really was a true and honest confession then there would be more opportunities in the future. But before he could nod or answer back, his attention was turned towards the fingers that were running up his arm then neck, causing him to tilt his head upwards a fraction. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. Soft lips were pressed against his own, light and careful like he was a fragile object. Without missing a beat, his arms slid around Dean's waist, closing the gap between the two as he kissed back, pressing forward with a smile. His eyes fluttered close soon after he had moved just as everything went silent. It should have drawn him back to see what had happened but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes or care really, too caught up in the kiss.  

Dean moved his other hand to the back of Cas's head, pulling him into him further. The room hushed, and he was pretty sure he heard someone faint. Let them watch, he thought. He didn't care. He knew that those who loved him would not care and those who did care were not people who he cared about. He pulled Castiel further into the kiss, if for only a few more moments, before slowly pulling away and exhaling a hot breath against Castiel's mouth. "We uh," he cleared his throat. "We need to keep in mind where we are." After a beat of silence he added "For now." 

Castiel melted into a pool of lax muscles as he found it incredibly hard to stand on his two feet, even forgetting to breathe every once in a while. The kiss was too short for his liking, a whine almost escaping his as he snapped his eyes open with a saddened loss. Their faces were so close, not even an inch apart as their lips would be in contact with just the smallest push forward. But his mind came back and as odd as it seemed, he was annoyed at the sudden awareness of everything. "Of course." He breathed, still caught up in what happened as his lips tingled. The ending promise was enough to darken the tint on his cheeks, eyes widening for a second before he grinned sideways then changing to a more frightful look. "Oh. Oh, people are watching, they. Won't they mind? Seeing you- you kiss someone who had just appeared out of no where not even a week ago and a male at that?" he asked, pulling back as far as he would allow himself. 

Dean had none of that and pulled Cas forward by his tie so that their chests bumped. "Let them look," he said, straightening the other's tie before giving him a mischievous smile. "They know better than to try and come between me and what I want." He turned and offered Castiel his right arm, not even bothering to look around him, content only in staring into his face, waiting for him, because there was no one else.  

A surprised noise came from his throat, looking up to search Dean's face. The man was confident in what he said and knowing that once he was set on something, it was best not to argue against the stubborn mind set. Castiel cast a quick look around before looping his arm around the offered arm, looking down the over with a tiny smile. "Even the animals of the palace know your stubborn ways." It was meant to be light scold but he only ended up chuckling as the corners of his eyes crinkled.  

"Then you should know it as well," he said, leading Cas to the throne. "I am glad you came along peacefully. I thought I might need to haul you over my shoulder kicking and screaming." He smiled widely, wider than anyone else in the room had seen him save for precious few. He lead Castiel to another seat next to the throne and kissed his temple before taking his own seat. "I imagine we are due to listen to your intolerable brother's 'i told you so's for the rest of the evening." 

He snorted in response, closing one eye as he felt lips press against his temple. "The only thing you might have needed to do was preform some resurrection rituals at the chances of me falling unconscious from all of that." Castiel laughed, looking over as he leaned further back into the chair. "More than you can ever imagine." He sighed warily, going as far as to run a hand over his face. "But if you think my brother himself will be bad, you are in for a surprise now that Meg is here. Those two combined are the sneakiest and most infuriating pair I have ever come to know. And with what they just saw, I strongly advise an escape when this ball is over even though Meg can teleport to wherever she wishes, I do not think she would follow us even with her curious nature."  

"I am afraid that is near impossible, as the king I can hardly disappear. But if your brother doesn't scare me, his girlfriend certainly doesn't." He laughed and leaned on his elbow so that he could link his fingers with Castiels, looking over at him with those same cool, confident eyes. "I just kissed a man in front of every influential member of my kingdom. I think it's safe I say that there isn't much I'm afraid of." 

"My brother would rather marry a vial serpent before he even thinks about doing so much as bowing before her." Castiel gave a laugh that ended on a strained note. "Yes, well I worry about what that will do to what others think of you. Not that I am saying you cannot handle it or that I regret it, I just hope it did not cause a breeding ground of possible arguments or trouble." He looked down to where their fingers were intertwined, feeling some of the worry ease.  

"There's bound to be fallout," he said, already leveling his eyes around the room at the people staring. "I imagine my meeting tomorrow will be less than pleasant, but it's nothing that I can't handle." He gave Castiel's hand a gentle squeeze. "It'll be worth every second." 

The tightened hold on his hand was meant to reassure him, and it did. Just not enough to calm his nerves about what could happen and most likely will happen. But he looked up and the best calm smile he could afford without being too obvious of what he thought. If Dean said it was something the man could handle, then he trusted him. It's not like he could do anything to shield the king from the oncoming storm but he could offer some sort of help behind the public eye. Talking wise of course, the other intended thought was quickly shoved away as his skin had begun to flush. 

"Stop worrying," he said, lifting their linked hands to kiss the back of Castiels. "I can feel you worrying. If you must worry, worry about what I'm going to do to Gabriel if he interferes with my good mood tonight."  

He eased back with an entertained expression on his face, raising a brow with a soft chuckle. "Yes well, I would probably get to him first and settle his squawking in one way or another." His eyes wandered over to the others that had resumed their special dance with another, though some where still looking over towards them. "If there is anything I can do to help you, let me know. I do not want all of this to be an increase of burdens." 

"I'm sure I will need you to do plenty." He said with a wicked grin, nodding as Jo approached and curtsied, as was polite. 

"Beg your pardon but it appears his majesty has been most rude and not given me my customary homecoming dance. Would you mind terribly if I borrowed him?" She asked Castiel. 

Dean, who had been leaning his head on his hand, turned his head just enough to see Cas, telling him silently that he wouldn't do it if Cas didn't want him to.

His eyes rounded and quickly looked away as he felt heat rise on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  The princess approached and he smiled, reminding himself that it was all false, even though there was still a part of him that opposed any friendly interactions. "No, no of course not." Castiel shook his head and untangled his hand from Dean's. "I am sorry that I had held him for this long." 

"And what of your new man?" Dean said as he stood. "I do not need anymore assassination attempts this year." 

"Oh he's harmless," she said, making a show of rolling her eyes. "Honestly as a big brother you're suppose to threaten _his_ life not the other way around." 

"Of course, how silly of me," he said with a small laugh, taking her hand and leaded her to the dance floor. He was happy to dance with Jo but In reality, he was exhausted from his nerves making a fool of him all night and wouldn't mind in the least if the ball were to end early. But he looked at Jo with the same affection he had for Sam and robbing her of her night simply because he wanted to spend time with Cas wasn't something he was capable of doing. 

"I like him," she said, once they'd started to dance. "I'm happy for you." 

"I like him too," he said, smiling down at her. 

–--------

Sam was tired of sitting, and very tired of all the ladies being so much taller than him. He was going to be taller than all of them some day, he swore on it. But he was tired of dancing with the tall girls just to be polite. He more or less skipped over to Castiel and leaned on his arm. "I saw my brother kiss you," he said, a mischievous smile on his face that made him look too much like his brother. 

Castiel watched Dean and Josephine make their way over to the center, both looking calm and happy. That alone was enough to make his smile more relaxed before he looked over to see a smirk on Sam's face. "I think everyone in this area had seen unfortunately." He sighed with the curl of his lips. "How was dancing with the other ladies? Anyone caught your fancy?"  

"The girl _you_ were dancing with is pretty," he said. "But she's too tall! And way too old."

Another woman, dark haired and olive skinned started to approach Sam and Cas, probably in her late twenties. Her features were severe and her gait smooth. If she could catch Castiel on fire with her gaze she would have. "Your majesty," she said, bowing for Sam. 

"Hello, Lisa," Sam drawled obviously not happy to see her. "You look very pretty tonight," he said trough his teeth. 

"Your majesty is too kind," she said, not taking her eyes off Cas, "and who is... Your new friend?" 

Sam sighed, and resignedly turned to Castiel. "Lisa Allwell this is cuh- Dmitri Collins." 

She held out her hand, palm down, expectantly.

He took the hand gently and leaned down to kiss the top lightly, releasing the hold immediately after. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Lisa." Castiel said with a polite smile, eyes veering off to see if Dean and Josephine were still dancing then back to the woman that stood in front of him.  

Lisa's lip curled, almost unconsciously, making her face have more of a sneer than a forced smile. "So... Dmitri Collins is it? So you're the reason Dean broke off our engagement. Interesting."

"Quiet Lisa," Sam snapped. "Dean was never going to marry you and you know it."

"Bite your tongue, _your highness_ , you know nothing of the affairs of adults." She turned to Castiel. "And _you_. I hope you are looking forward to driving our king into dishonor. What do you hope to accomplish by such a public declaration? You can never marry, you cannot give him an heir. What are your intentions?"

"I'm warning you, Lisa," Sam said, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists against his sides. 

The sudden turn of expressions had caught him off guard, a look of surprise overtaking his face. Dean had been engaged before? Why was it never brought up? The words sank into his mind, down to the pang of guilt then the slow rising of chagrin that curled low inside of his core. With every sentence and question this _Lisa_ had said, the more his veins began to burn with anger, coursing through him as his face fell into a blank state. His lips dropped to an even line, creases smoothed as his eyes turned cold and sharp.

"I was not informed of your previous engagement to King Winchester as it has never been brought up. I may be knew to this region, but I do know that it is impolite to go against what a higher ranked personal had said, in this case, Prince Samuel. You have by no means the right to disrespect his highness in any way other than to follow his warnings. I on the other hand, am free to be of suspicion, detest, sneered upon, and loathed. It is true that I cannot provide an heir to our king as I am of the male gender, but that does not mean I have any intentions other than to respect and love King Winchester. You can think what you want of me, but do not for a second think bad upon the King and his brother." He said coolly, his voice deepening as he was a hair away from glaring at the woman. Though he had spoken evenly, the worry about the previous event had been triggered once more, making his thought spiral down into a sea of concern and guilt.  

"You must be something else," she sneered. "A man like the King has dined on some of the finest women in the country. How quickly you must have bedded him to suddenly make him prefer _men?_ " She raised her hand, perhaps to slap Cas, perhaps to shove him, but no one would know since Dean quickly, and fiercely, snatched her wrist out of the air from the side. 

"I do not prefer men," he said with a very easy smile, as if nothing had gone awry, though it was obvious from the woman's face that he was squeezing her wrist quite hard. "I prefer _this_ man," Dean said, motioning a hand at Cas. "And you would do well to calm yourself and forget your silly fantasies. I may be King, but I am not afraid to hit a woman." He gave her a wide grin and she yanked her wrist from his hand. 

"You will regret this, Majesty," she sneered. "Have your manly dalliance, see if the Kingdom respects you in the morning."

"Thank you, I shall," he said with a mocking bow. "Now, I suggest you leave before I have you thrown out." She turned in a huff and a few people who had listened watched her storm out, but Dean was all ready crouching in front of Sam. "Sammy, get it together," he said softly. "Cas he's burning up," he said, looking up at Castiel, his mocking smile replaced with pleading. Sam couldn't show his powers, not here, not in front of everyone. The boy was so angry he was turning red, and it was very clear he couldn't hear Dean speaking. 

His eyes snapped over to Dean's sudden appearance, relief and anger apparent on his features before he stood to stand beside the prince. With one fluent motion, the amulet was snapped off by one hand, the weight that had covered his body lifted as his magic flowed back into his blood stream. The woman had pushed him to the point of feeling the stone sear into his skin, most likely leaving a red mark that would take a few days to heal completely, but the thought was pushed back as he touched Sam's shoulder lightly. Magic immediately coursed from his finger tips down to the body underneath his touch, the sudden release easing into the boy's body as he tried his best to cool him down. "Prince Samuel, if you would let me, I would like to escort you back to your chambers." Castiel said in a low voice, feeling the temperature slowly but surely tick down. If they waited any longer in here he was sure that there would be an outburst that would leave the whole Winchester Kingdom in ruins by the curse that had plagued his whole existence.


	15. You Can't Keep Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing anyone needed was to have the threat of Sam's magic revealed in front of the entire ball. But how do they take care of the prince before things literally go down in flames?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god. here is an update. i'm a tard and i'm sorry for leaving this.  
> BUT HERE'S THE SMUT I'VE BEEN PROMISING YOU ALL.  
> enjoy~~

Sam's body quaked and Dean didn't wait to hear a response, he just scooped up the boy in his arms and made way into the castle, giving Bobby a look that told him everything he needed to know. Bobby went to the announcer, telling him the prince took ill and the king needed to retire, but everyone was welcome to stay. Dean hauled down the hall way, knowing Castiel was on his heels. He made his way to his own room, since it was the closest, before kicking the door in and turning to prevent Castiel from coming in. 

"You gotta get out of here, Cas," he said, an odd pleading in his eyes. "I won't let him hurt you."

Castiel halted barely an inch from colliding into Dean's body, eyes fixed on the entry and the man that stood in his way from the boy. "He won't hurt me Dean, this will not be the first time I have gotten burned by a magic like his. A family member of mine has the same element and I had been the center of his practices more than not." He said through an impatient tone, holding his left hand out, palm upwards. "Meg, I hope you have brought the item I had asked of." 

A flash of hazel eyes were by his side in an instant, a familiar weight dropped into his awaiting hand, in which his fingers closed around instantly. "Keep him here, use force if needed and do _not_ come in until I say so." Without another moment, he slid beside the king, deftly removing Sam from Dean's hold just as Meg had stepped in to touch the green eyed man's arm before vanishing. During the open second, his foot had kicked the door shut as he hurried over to set Sam down on the bed. "Sam. Sam, I need you to focus on me, look into my eyes and breathe. I know you feel the fire in you, the anger that is waiting to be let out. I need you to let it go, if you must free the fire than aim it at me and nothing else. Do it." Castiel crouched a few feet away from where the boy sat, eyes intent on hazel orbs that darkened.

"I... don't want to..." Sam said through his teeth, his skin turning red as his chest heaved in and out. "I don't... want to."

–--------

The two appeared just outside of the now closed room, Dean standing further out in the hall as she had her back towards the door. "Sorry your highness, I know that wasn't pleasant and awfully rude of me but Cas is still my prince and I follow his orders. And if it makes things any better, he knows what he's doing. Your brother won't be in harm and he will not either. More or less." Meg paused before folding her arms across her chest. "Don't even think of removing me from where I stand, teleporting isn't the only thing I have in me. Enhanced strength is the other thing that I usually keep hidden but will not hesitate to use needed, just like this situation".

"No, wait-" Dean said before tumbling out of the door. His chest pumped with furious breaths as he stared Meg down. "I do not care who your prince is, that is my family in there and I am going in." He pushed Meg out of the way, fully intent on entering despite the warnings. 

The moment her body was contacted and shoved to the side, her hand shot out to grab the collar of Dean's uniform, yanking it with her before flipping their positions. The king was slammed into the stone wall, face against the cool surface as the middle of her forearm was pressed against the back of his neck, the other hand quickly bending and trapping the man's wrists. "You're not the only one with family in there Dean. Castiel may be naive in most things but this is one of the few in which he knows what he is doing. You can either go in and endanger yourself as well as your brother and Castiel, or stay here as instructed until it is safe. And I can almost certainly assure you that things will be fine within a few minutes or however long it takes Cas to have things under control." Meg said coolly, applying more pressure to the parts where she was in contact with.

Dean lifted his foot and slammed his heel into Meg's instep, then used the small space that gave him to turn around and heel-kick her in the chest. "Sam is my _blood_ ," he sneered, going again to enter the room. "Do not trifle with me, witch." 

–---------

"Sam, look at me. Do you see this?" Castiel shuffled closer, maintaining eye contact as he uncurled his hand around the object. A mix of milky white and robin egg blue stone sat in the center of his palm, the exterior smooth as it reflected the dull lighting. "This is a stone that counters the fire magic you have, something that I had taken great means to enhance it's natural powers. My brother has the same magic as you and I had been his target for years but had never told anyone but the lady I had been dancing with earlier. No matter how much you unleash, this stone will counter the element without so much as a single strand of steam. You will not hurt me, do you understand? I promise you that no harm will come to anyone or anything as long as you focus on me. Just let it go Sam."

His body relaxed as he forced his breathing to even down to slow steady intakes of air, eyes still open and kept on Sam. Before a raging hot hand had flung down on top of the stone and his own hand, he could already feel the intensity and spark that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Castiel could hear Sam's yell as the flames licked up his arm, around the clothing as it fueled the heat, engulfing his figure into the bright hues of red and orange. Sweat broke out along his forehead, torso, and back, the blaze incredibly hot but his skin was not harmed. Castiel had shut his eyes, clearing his mind of everything but melding with the aura of the blue calcite that sat on his hand.

Dean heard Sam scream and didn't hesitate to burst into the room, shutting the door behind him and blocking it with his foot, just in time to see the fire raging out of Sam. He stood there in stunned, _afraid_ silence. "No," he said softly. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not tonight. 

The concentration broke as he heard something crashed open, his eyes shooting open and over to see Dean frozen in bewilderment. The moment thoughts had come back to his mind, the fire had wormed through the barrier provided by the rock, burning the center of his torso where the flames aimed for. "MEG." He yelled out, squeezing his eyes shut once more, struggling to fix the hole that had formed.

"My apologizes." Was all that was said as she had appeared in front of Dean. She stepped in while shoving her hand upwards to collide with the man's lower jaw, moving upwards just as her other hand struck the mid- section of the neck, hard enough to cause instant loss of consciousness but not enough to cause a blood clot or an aneurysm. Once the body slumped, Meg rushed forward to prevent the man from collapsing onto the ground, keeping her back to Castiel and Sam. 

With the gap mended, all he had to do was maintain his concentration on directing the fire off of his skin and into thin air. Steam had begun to form, clear unlike smoke that would usually develop from a regular burning. The flame's energy gradually diminished, the worst of the outburst past. Castiel kept his eyes shut as he felt the hold on his hand weaken, the blaze dulling down to a few embers that fought to stay alight.

Before he had regained his sight, the boy had fallen down to his ready arms, keeping Sam halfway up right as he was slightly winded by the weight. It was over. The room went back to it's calm atmosphere, or as calm as it could with a blackened spot in the center along with two unconscious men. He let out a heavy sigh of relief, keeping an arm around the boy's waist as he leaned back on a propped arm, letting his head fall back. "I remember why I had hated living with Lucifer."

Meg looked over as he hauled Dean over her back, the man's limbs falling around her side. "Hate it or not, you don't live with him anymore." She trudged over to place the king on the opposite side of where Castiel sat on the floor, grunting as the weight was rolled off of her shoulders. "It's a good thing I'm naturally stronger than a normal person, come on, let me carry him up. I know you're exhausted from all of that." 

He didn't do so much as move a muscle as Sam was lifted and put to lay down beside the older Winchester with ease, his own body too tired to react. "Wake me when they stir, I am positive Dean will be infuriated by what you had to resort to." Castiel murmured, already feeling his eyes droop as he was scooped up to rest in the chair that faced the bed.

–--------

All Dean remembered was the fear. The fear when he'd watched his mother be engulfed in flames, and now that same fear kicking inside his head as he had watched the same happen to Cas. Even unconscious the nightmares racked through his head. When he awoke it was with a forceful start, sitting up quickly and immediately looking around him. Sam was next to him, seemingly fast asleep and Cas seemed completely unharmed at first glance asleep in his chair. Sam seemed to be sleeping peacefully, somehow, and Dean took a moment. Then he saw Meg, the ominous brood-mother watching over them. "What happened?" He asked, but it sounded more like a demand coming out of his mouth as he stood, rubbing his chin where he'd been punched.  

Her eyes shifted over with a risen brow, pushing off the wall to stand beside the chair. "After you did the exact opposite of what I told you to do and broke Cas' concentration, your brother had exhausted himself from the eruption, no surprise there." Meg tapped the top of the sleeping man's shoulder, rousing him.

Castiel opened his eyes, eyelids still thick with sleep as he sat up straighter in his seat. "Are they awake?" he mumbled, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes before dropping it to roll his stiff shoulders back. Meg didn't need to answer before his brain had caught up with what he saw, Dean sitting up while nursing a definite sore jaw with Sam still fast asleep. "How do you feel?" Castiel croaked, clearing his dry throat before mussing his hair.

Dean didn't say anything, his hands on his hips, his anger building slowly. He looked at Cas and hoped he couldn't read the hurt from his face. After a few moments of tense silence he made his way for the door, when he got beside Meg he suddenly whirled around, punched her in the face, connecting with her cheek, and he spared a moment to think that he'd apologize only if he actually cracked her cheekbone. Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

He needed to clear his head. Sam was safe, Cas was safe, and Meg might be bleeding. All was well, right? Lord, he was angry. Fuming. He pulled apart his cravat and let if fall onto the floor, pulled off his coat and abandoned it, too. Then his shoes, vest, and shirt, all leading a tidy trail as he barreled down the hallway and into the North wing. He kept on just his leggings as he ran down the trail and jumped into the lake in complete darkness. He could still hear the bluster as carriages pulled away and the party raged on without him. He was glad to be out of there, and he tried to think of the _good_ news he'd gotten tonight, but it just made him more angry. More hurt. So he swam. If he couldn't get rid of his anger, at least he could get rid of his energy. 

–--------

The two were left in the room unphased, one staring at the spot Dean had been as the other stood with a hand wiping the side of her face. "You sure know how to pick them, Cas." Meg mused, looking over the smear of red that coated her fingers. 

Now was the time where he sighed and dropped his head down in between his hands in defeat. "He is mad." His eyes closed as he sat in that position for another second or two, already feeling the inevitable start of remorse that would soon take over everything he thinks of. A part of him wanted to sit and wallow in the debacle of his cogitations and the other wanted to run after the man. Another sigh was released as he rose, lifting a hand to stop any kind of argument of what he was about to get.

"Make sure he is not disturbed. Tend to his wounds if any and tell him everything that happened and show him the stone if needed." Was all he said before shifting down to a small feline, running off to track Dean down with his sharpened sense of smell and sight. Pieces of clothing was to his aid in finding the man, who was found swimming in the lake located in the forest. Castiel slowed down his pace and rounded a spot to sit and watch, not caring if he was seen or not, only worried if Dean was angry even if he could smell the bitter evidence that had tainted the original scent of the man. 

Dean raised himself out of the water, and ran his hands over his head to push the water out of his hair. "If you want to talk, change," he said, stepping up the rocks so that he was only exposed from the waist up, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm not having a one-sided conversation with a cat." 

His eyes adverted down to the grass that his paws were shifting uneasily over, ears flattened as he debated the choice. With a mental sigh and a quick prayer that things wouldn't go too out of hand, he shifted quietly back to his human form, completely bare with the front of his body pressed down against the earth. Gathering enough courage, he raised his gaze up to Dean, a wave of shame covering him once more as he bit the inside of his cheek. "I am sorry Dean."  

"You can't keep me out," Dean said, coming further out of the water to stand in front of him and look down into his face. "Cas, you can't keep me out. Not with Sam, not with you, okay? I know I don't have magic and I know I don't... always... understand what's going on. But if you just... _explain_ it to me I can help. Or at least not mess it up by being present. But, you just can't keep me out." His voice faltered and he bent to take off his pants, leaving only the tight cloth undergarments he had underneath and handed the pants to Cas. "I know I'm not like you and Sam, and Gabriel and Meg. I know that I'm just this... odd man out in your little magic circle. But you can't just keep me out like that. You and Sam are my family... damn near the only family I've got left and you can't just... leave me out because I'm not like you." 

Dean turned his back to Cas, running a hand down his face as he stared into the distance, the land only illuminated by the moon. But he didn't say anything. What could he say at this point? He was still furious, sad, afraid. His insides shook and he knew it wasn't from the cold. His eyes stung as the anger welled up into angry tears, and he looked up at the sky, with his back still to Cas, in an attempt to keep the tears in his eyes instead of trailing down his cheeks. He was going to be weak. Not now, not in front of Cas. 

Castiel said nothing as Dean turned, seeing the rigid posture was all he needed to know what the man was feeling. "You know, my kingdom's crest is based off of the moon, the opposite of yours. My region is based on solitude, we are often seen non sociable unless it is a political matter, and distant towards others- even family members." Castiel reached down to dip the tips of his fingers in the water, swirling it absent minded. "I thought that life style was normal, people like Gabriel was seen as an abnormality, too open and kind. I never thought bad of him but it always made me wonder how anyone could act that freely, it just seemed odd. But when I was cast out and met you, I see how it makes the way I live look like the weird one. I have learned a great deal from living here, from Sam and you especially, and I expect to learn more in the future. I may be slow at these things but I am trying. Maybe not hard enough and I understand that you are angered by what had just happened and I am sorry."  

"God, what would I have done?" He said softly before turning around, his left cheek stained with the trail of tears. "When I saw you in that fire I just-" he exhaled a hard breath then sucked in air quickly to try and counteract the sadness. He put his hand over his face, concentrating on biting back the tears, but the way his jaw set and his lips trembled slightly gave him away. He inhaled again and looked over at Cas, the scar trailing down his front. Dean moved to the edge of the rocks where Cas was sitting. even still emerged in water from the waist down he was still slightly taller than Cas sitting. Dean looked down at the scar on Castiels chest and ran gentle fingers around the edge of it, fixing his eyes on it and feeling the guilt swim through him. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd have had to watch you burn the way my mother did. Lord, what would Sam do to himself?" He dropped his forehead down onto Cas's shoulder, more into the crook of his neck, and wrapped his powerful arms around the others torso, pulling Cas against him, their bare chests pressing together. He was sure that Cas could feel Deans insides shivering against his attempts to keep his emotions in check, and Dean inhaled a sharp breath, taking in the other mans scent, reassuring himself that he was okay.  

His arms slid around Dean's neck on instinct, one hand splayed on the man's back as the other ran through damp hair. "I would not have asked your brother to release the energy on me if I knew I was incapable of handling it." He murmured back, tilting his head down to press into the crook of Dean's neck. "But I am alive and well, and though that factor may still not comfort you, I will not go anywhere or let anything take me from here." 

Dean moved his hand to the side of Castiels neck, as if it would help him pull the man closer. He cleared his throat and lifted his head. Placing a few kisses on the side of Cas's jaw and temple before looking down at him, eyes red but under control. "I'm not mad at you," he said. "I was just scared. When I heard Sam scream I mean.. I didn't know what was going to happen an I've always told Sam that I would never leave him. I was just..." He sighed again. "You and him are all I have," he said, putting both his hands on either side of the other mans face. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you two." 

Castiel made a low humming noise, barely audible to hear, as his eyelids drooped a bit. "And there is not anything in this world that I would not do for you and Sam. And the other two additions of my brother and Meg." His eyes opened at the mentioning. "Speaking of which, that was one good punch you made earlier. I had not seen anyone lay a hand on her ever since she had joined the cavalry." 

"She's lucky all I did was punch her," he said, pulling back to look at him. "If she tries to give me an order in my own home again I will not go so easy. Whatever she is to you doesn't matter, just because I care so deeply for you is no reason for me to allow her to disrespect me. Your brother I can tolerate, but not from her. I would sooner run her through than take her orders." He tilted his head to the side and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, "though I will admit she is stronger than she looks." 

"And I think it would make her more eager to off set you than scare her. From what I can tell, you put up a good fight and that is some thing that is hard to come by back at the Novak region." Castiel said warily, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Please understand that I take full responsibility for what she did previously. I had told her to make sure you were kept out and I apologize on her behalf. Also she is stronger than she looks. Given your height and weight, if she really wanted to, she could put you down within two minutes or less. I am not saying this to irritate or justify her actions, only to inform you if something where to happen." 

"Her pointed strikes notwithstanding, if I had wanted to kill her, I would have. If I had put my weight behind that punch and hit her temple, shed be in a coma right now. It is my affection for you that keeps the rude people breathing, not my inability to take them." He kissed Castiels forehead to accentuate the point. "And don't you forget it. And speaking of people that piss me off, what did Miss Allwell say to Sam and you that started this whole nightmare?" 

"And I thank you for your kind doing of holding back for I would most likely also be the one to wander too in distraught." Castiel quipped back, scrunching his nose at the kiss before pulling back at the name. "I did not know you were engaged before. If I had known then I would have... Have.." He looked down and gestured irritably at nothing in particular. "It is not my nature to be bothered by such things, especially what is thrown at my image but to yours or Sam's, she did rather well at pushing." The small amount of anger that had bubbled up inside him diminished as his head hung down and shoulders slumped. "She said I have brought dishonor upon you and that it is true that I am incapable of bearing an heir. Also that I had other intentions, of what, I do not know." 

Dean smiled, wider than he'd intended. "Do you find it disturbing that I rather liked seeing you so angry? Especially when it's not directed at me, I find it rather... Pleasing." He moved his hands onto the earth on either side of Cas and pushed himself up so he could lean further and place a soft kiss on his lips, lingering for a long moment before looking at him again with that mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Finish your sentence. What would you have done had you known I was engaged? Would you have backed down?" He kissed him again. "Pushed me away?" This time the kiss was on his jaw. "Run from my arms as if I were contagious?" This time the kiss was on his throat. 

His eyes grew wide as he leaned back onto his hands, planted firmly despite the threat of wobbling elbows. "I-" He swallowed thickly, feeling warmth spread across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. "I am n- not," Castiel tilted his head up, baring his throat even further as he began to tremble slightly. "-sure."  

"Mmhmm," Dean hummed amidst kissing him. He pulled he head back, still holding his weight up on his hands over Castiel and looking down at him. "We were never engaged," he said with a playful smile. "Miss Allwell and I, I mean." 

He stared owlishly at Dean for a couple of seconds, his mind trying to process what the words meant as his heart thrummed fast in his chest. "Oh." Castiel softly, any evidence of worry or snything else like it, had been erased as he visibly relaxed. "Oh, you and Lady Allwell were never, engaged." He repeated, more to himself.  

Dean took his weight off his hands as stood back on his feet, rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension and running his hands through his hair to push the water out if it. "Lisa is the daughter of a very influential man who I, unfortunately, have the highest respect for. She has had her eye on the crown since we were children and I suppose since we 'got married' as children as a game, she always thought I was holding a candle for her." He sighed and shrugged putting his hands on his hips. "I suppose I had no problem letting her think that, as I didn't want to make an enemy of her father. But recent events required telling her rather flatly that she needed to stop living in the fantasy." Standing his full height he was very much looking down at Cas, who was still very naked he noticed. "Besides I have my own fantasies to live out, now." He quirked a mischievous eyebrow and grinned. 

Castiel only paid attention to half what what Dean had said, his eyes finding themselves glued on the man's torso that the moonlight had fallen upon, defining the muscles. When he had nodded back without hearing what he was supposed to be listening to, he stopped the movement and snapped his eyes back up to a smile that made his cheeks darken. He knew what was coming, or rising in this case, as he quickly pulled his legs up with his arms wrapped around his knees. It was an embarrassed reaction, he knew that, but he couldn't help that he was terrible fond of how Dean's anatomy was structured or how handsome the man looked right now. 

"Come now, surely we are passed this, this is certainly not the first time I've seen you bare." Dean tilted his head to the side and laughed, leaning down and peeling Cas's hand off from around his legs and putting it around his neck, then he reached and put a hand on each of the man's hips and lifted him and fell back into the water, pulling Cas along with him. 

"It is not but-" He was pulled up and forward, falling down into icy cold water that made him scrabble upwards, only to have his head pushed back down and then tugged upright with an aloof grin on Dean's face. "That was- Not. A pleasant surprise Dean." Castiel gasped, flipping the front of his hair back so he could see without water dripping into his eyes. When his vision had stopped swimming, he tried to shuffle backwards, one hand reaching down to cover a growing area as the other was perpendicular to his body to keep balance.  

"My sincere apologies," he said not sounding sincere at all. He reached for Castiel's arm and pulled him back, spinning the mage around so that Cas had his back pinned against the wall that met the water and Dean quickly closed the distance putting a hand on either side of Castiels head, trapping him between his muscular arms. "What ever should I do?" He asked, lowering his face into the crook of Castiels neck and kissing his neck again. "I have a very handsome man at my disposal, completely naked and now _very_ wet. How will I ever pass the time?" He kissed Castiels neck again, this time open-mouthed and much more insistent.  

His sight blurred once more before halting to a stop with his body pinned up against something behind him. Casiel's gasp had soon turned into a soft surprised moan, his hand reaching around to hold the back of Dean's head. The second kiss wasn't closed and made him shiver from the languid stroke of a tongue and the feel of a hot breath against his cooled skin. Without thinking, he had tipped his head back, eager for more as he bit his lower lip in anticipation.  

Dean, spurred on by Castiel's vocalizations, moved his hands to his hips, trailing fiery kisses up his throat until he was covering Castiel's mouth with his. His hands moved onto the small of his back, pulling the other man into him, groaning into the kiss. 

His lips parted easily, breathing in the new taste as he went pliant under Dean's touch. Small moans poured from his throat, the sound something he had never heard from himself but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his hand tightening the hold on Dean's hair slightly.  

Dean's hands in an instant changed from gentle and unsure, to hungry and demanding, moving over Castiel's body like starving strays over scraps of food. Cas' reaction only told him that his advances were welcome, and the further it went the more difficult it became to hold himself back. He'd never wanted anything more in his life as his hands desperately tried to bring them closer, though there was no space remaining between them. The feel of their skin connecting, the taste of his lips, the sounds he was making, god everything about him was sensual. Everywhere Dean touch, Cas's body reacted, arching or pushing into the touch. Dean used the weight of his body to pin Cas back against the wall again, much harder than the first time, pressing them further together. A low, guttural, almost growl rumbled from deep in Dean's chest, and even if he'd had the presence of mind to fight it, he wouldn't have. He wanted Cas, but more than that, he wanted Cas to know it.  

Maybe it was because he had spent so much time welding minds with creatures or maybe it was because he wasn't a natural follower, and submissive on basic instinct. The more Dean had asserted his dominance, the more his ache grew. With their bodies pressed incredibly close, it still wasn't enough. Castiel let Dean lead him, to nip and press demanding kisses over the plane of his body, each touch sending a spark or shiver down his spine. He groaned when he was unable to hold back the automatic release of how it felt. Whined when there was a lack of any contact, whether it was the loss of lips on any part of his skin for a second or the need for more. Mewled when the man had found a sensitive spot or latched an unbearably hot mouth around his neck or ear, his hands digging in with more persistence than before. All of which happened on instinct, no longer thinking, just showing and acting based on what he felt. And when the low feral sound was made, he had to bit his lip to hold back a pleading response of his own for more, and to just be taken.  

Dean's mind had gone white, not really following any specific thought process or actions, just doing, moving. His hips bucked, not intentionally but in unconscious anticipation. "Oh, God," he said, not even thinking the words, just saying them, more growling them, into the side of Cas' throat. He rolled his shoulders back, moving like an alpha wolf preparing to strike. His body built up with glorious tension, his heart pumping his blood through his veins like fire. His finger tips tingled the way they did when he went hunting. An apex predator, lining up for a kill. He ground his teeth, baring them against the frustration building in his chest. There was no space between the two bodies, and yet it was too much. Too damn much. In a fit of blind instinct he slammed his fists into to rock wall behind Cas, knuckles cracking, maybe shattering, from the sheer force. Though it helped to ease some of the energy building within him his hands were back on Cas in a flash, hungrily running his hands down Cas' sides and down his thighs. 

Castiel flinched at the sound behind him, feeling the way Dean's arm had tensed at the impact, and made a small whine that had come from the back of his throat. Hands were on him a second later, trying to map out every nook and cranny of his body, even his bones if possible. He reached down and gently pried off the injured hand, bringing it up for him to inspect. The skin had been split by the uneven surface and by the mental image he had inside of his mind, the bones had been cracked in several places. His tongue flicked out to run along the dip of knuckles, tasting the lake as well as the tang of iron as he sent a tendril of his magic to mend the bones back together. The skin was healed back to perfection as he nicked the new skin experimentally, pleased that he hadn't drawn blood. His eyes peeked up through thick lashes as he nibbled the tip of the thumb, licking before wrapping his lips around it with a low hum.  

Dean groaned, and braced himself against the rocks with his free hand, feeling the sensation on his fingers all the way through his core, a deep kick in his abdomen. He could see the deep blue of Cas's eyes even in the dimmed moonlight, submissive and playful, he could hardly handle it. Dean sneered loudly through clenched teeth, moving the hand Cas was holding to take him by the throat, right where his jaw met his neck, and pinning him back to the wall by it. He was wild, unthinking, completely powerless but also so much stronger than he'd ever been. Holding Cas like he was, strong enough to keep him in place but not hard enough to be causing any pain, Dean covered Castiel's mouth with his own, kissing him with force and renewed determination, aching for him, but wanting Cas to suffer as he suffered. 

Every nerve in his body was screaming, torn between the initial threat of being hurt and wanting more of it. He mewled into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Dean's as his hands scrabbled up the man's back. This was going too slow, his impatience almost at the brink but he didn't dare make the first move. His breathing had become ragged, mind clouded as he tugged at short hair, pulling apart just enough to whisper a desperate "please" against Dean's lips. The strain that was trapped in between their bodies was becoming unbearable. His need for some sort of friction not being satisfied as he waited for whatever Dean had wanted to do or wanted him to do. 

Dean's right hand stilled on Cas's hip, the other on his throat. He pulled his face away, just enough that their lips weren't touching, but still painfully close. So close that Cas could feel his hot, ragged breath. The hand on Cas' throat squeezed gently, and Dean spoke only through his teeth, his green eyes boring into Cas'. "Say it again," he demanded softly, moving his hips once in slow, tortuous circle. 

A moan spilled past his lips as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, mouth parting slightly at the feeling. He swallowed slowly, feeling the way Dean's hand was wrapped around his neck and deciding that he rather liked it there. Castiel met Dean's gaze, his eyes dilating down to a sliver of blue that circled around the darkened pupil. "Please." He nearly sobbed, squirming in the hold, only making the need for more worse than before. "I beg you Dean, _please_." 

Dean had meant to draw it out longer, it had been his intention, anyway. But the sound of his name spoken from Cas, begging him, pining for him. It made what threads he held on his control shatter, a guttural sound, almost a roar shot from his throat like a clap of thunder, silencing everything around him. His hands were moving without his knowledge, down Cas's thighs and around the outside of them, then lifting them in his strong hands, wrapping the other man's legs around his waste and slamming his back into the wall with his own weight. When Dean had idly fantasized about this — and he had, in length — it was so much more gentle, more expressive. But that had flown out the window with his self control, and all he could feel was his need to overcome; to dominate. When Cas had been lifted in the air, and was secure against the rock, Dean moved one of his hands and took both Cas' wrists in his one large hand, pinning them against the rock above his head. Confident in Cas' grip around his waist with his legs, Dean moved his other hand to the small of his back, forcing Cas to arch under his touch. Slowly he pushed, his palm applying just the right amount of  pressure to force Cas' hips down and around him. He kept his intense gaze on Cas' face, searching it for any sign of pain or hesitation, telling himself that if he saw even a whisper of it he would stop, and praying to the maker that he'd have the willpower to do it if it came to that. 

There hadn't been time to prepare for the intrusion but the slow raw burn had just aroused him even more. Castiel groaned as he sank down inch by inch, bitting his lip as blunt nails dug into the flesh of the his palm. He felt secure being held up with easy effort, yet powerless as his hands had been restrained, only allowed to move so much with only the will of the other to go by. Sweat had began to bead from his skin, brows furrowed as he was finally settled all the way with a soft sigh.  

Dean moved his hand that was around Cas's wrists, sliding his fingers up his palms, forcing Cas to open his hands and stop digging his nails into himself. Dean linked his fingers with one of Cas's and locked his jaw, moaning against the sensation around him. He let Cas settle before beginning to move, clenching his teeth, forcing himself to go slow. He would commend himself for his self restraint later. He rolled his neck out, closing his eyes and commanding himself to keep his wits about him. When he opened his eyes, he kept them focused on Cas. On the scent of his skin and the emotion in his face, trying to gauge his reactions. "Cas," he groaned, not knowing what he'd meant to say. "Cas," he said again, making slow movements of his hips. He exhaled a hard breath through his nose, which was all he could manage to do to fight the screams in his mind. 

"Dean." He breathed back, gripping the hand that held his in replacement of clenching his fist. His breath hitched at the first movement, eyes flying open as a low moan was ripped from him. Each thrust sent a mixed pleasure pain throughout his body, making his toes curl and a litany of groans and mewls escape him. Then his body seized for a moment, his mouth falling open as he sucked in a sharp breath at the right angle. " _Dean_." He sobbed, moving his hips down in an insistent manner.  

"Oh God," Dean groaned, moving his free hand to Cas' hip, his movements increasing in both speed and intensity, knowing instinctively that he was hitting the right spot. He gnashed his teeth, his eyes flaring yellow under the force of his primal hunger. His hips bucked, demanding to be felt, rolling against the sensation, making an effort to keep hitting the same target, over and over again. The look of ecstasy in his partners face sent him reeling, the sound of his name made his blood burn inside him. He ground his hips against Cas, using the wall behind him for greater friction, moving the other man's hips in forceful, desperate motions. His breaths pumped from his chest, hot and ragged, each forcing a sound from him unwarranted. Faster he moved, watching Castiel's face for the tell tale signs, waiting to feel that familiar build up of pressure inside him. He couldn't stop himself even if there had been a reason to, the pleasure coursing through him simply couldn't be stopped, and no matter how fast his hips swung, or how hard he pushed, the friction wasn't enough, he needed to devour, to completely and utterly own the man before him. "Tell me," he said through his teeth, lowering his face to bite his teeth softly into Cas' shoulder, then his neck. "Tell me you're mine, Castiel." 

He had cried out between the flare of pleasure and being driven into the wall behind him. His back arched and his chest jutted out, his noises growing louder and louder, making each breath more shallow as his pulse skyrocketed. Castiel screwed his eyes shut, lost in the depth of everything as he focused on the rapidly developing sensation deep in his gut, the fire building with each movement. Any rational thought that could have been thought was thrown away as he only felt and strove towards the release that would send him over the top and into complete ecstasy. He was being marked, taken with the clarity of who he belonged to and who he was meant to be with, that fact alone was enough to push him towards the end. But it didn't there was something else that was needed before he could let go into the cavern of euphoria. "Yours, always yours." He panted, unable to form complete sentences as he felt teeth close around the soft skin of his flesh. His pace stuttered and yes- that was it. "Close, Dean." Castiel felt his voice break as the intensity had grown, border-lining his sanity of near release 

He couldn't explain it, this need inside of him. Dean opened his mouth, trailing his teeth down the length of Cas's throat. He was insane, that was the only explanation, but he couldn't help himself, there was a primal need in him that couldn't be denied. When his teeth trailed down, to where Cas' neck met his collar bone, Dean bit down. Hard. Harder than he had originally intended, but he needed it. Needed to cause some sort of scar, some mark that would identify Castiel as his. His teeth sank, puncturing the skin where his canines came down. He moaned into his skin, sinking his teeth further down until he tasted the coppery taint of blood on his tongue, the movements of his hips staying steady and intense all the while.  

He felt his skin break under the pressure of jaws clamping around his neck, the slow sink of teeth as it had embedded itself down past his veins. Castiel cried out with Dean's name on his lips as his movements stopped all together along with the rigid state of his body. It was the last straw before he couldn't hold it in any longer, feeling and knowing there would be a mark seen out to the public eye. He went spiraling down into utter bliss, all of his muscles unlocking and melting down into Dean's hold, boneless and sated.  

He felt the tell-tale sensation building inside of him and when cried out, Dean let a long moan, his hips and chest jerking against the sensation of his release and tossing his head back. His free hand shot to the back of Cas's neck and he pressed his forehead down to meet the other man's, his hips still rolling into him, though his movements finally slowed and his breaths came out in slow, hard pants. He groaned again, closing his eyes as the relief, and fatigue started to settle over him. The hand that was still holding up Cas' hands, moved to take his wrists and drape them around his neck, then he moved both hands to the mage's back, holding the weakened man up, though his own legs were quaking under him.

Cas slumped against him, and Dean used what was left of his strength to lift the mage off of him, then back to his chest. "I got you," he cooed softly, making sure to keep the man up as he moved them to where they could sit. He set Cas down as gently as possible, catching himself on the rocks edge as his knees almost gave out. He noted the seemingly listless, obviously exhausted posture and held himself up over Cas, looking down at him. "Hey, you okay?" he said, turning Cas' face to look at him. "Cas?" 

He heard his name being called through the thick veil that surrounded his hearing other than the roaring of blood loud to his ears. Every muscle went lax as he struggled to keep his eyes open, feeling much more exhausted than before. A tired smile spread across his face as he reached up to cup Dean's cheek, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss before wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "-M fine Dean." He slurred, ending with a yawn as he nuzzled into the crook of the other's neck.  

I love you, he almost let burst from his mouth. It almost shot from his throat like a gut reaction, but he managed to bite it down. He hadn't thought it before, hadn't even let the notion enter his mind, but there it was, and he didn't realize it was even true until it had almost come out of his mouth. "More than fine, I hope," Dean he said instead with a nervous chuckle, scooping the mage up in his arms one more and making the long, cold, difficult trek back to the Garden Room. He sneaked into the room, mindful of Cas' feet and head before gently laying the man on his bed. It was only big enough for one, and Dean imagined that Cas was so exhausted he wouldn't even notice, so he kissed Castiel's forehead once before turning to leave the room, grabbing a random pair of discarded pants on the way. 

–--------

Somewhere along the way back, he had fallen asleep without noticing. Sinking into darkness that wrapped around him like a second skin as he was placed down on top of hid bed, a small smile on his face as he sighed. Castiel rolled over to bunch the blankets in his arms, nuzzling into the fabric in mistake of a body, not awake to notice the difference. Hours passed until his mind surface to reality, groggily blinking his eyes open to a still dark room, most likely near the end of night. "Dean..?" He croaked, reaching out to feel fabric under his touch, a frown accompanying his realization. Castiel sat up stiffly, his back aching as his skin was almost done repairing itself from the various scratches cause by the rocks. His hand reached up to touch the bite mark at his collarbone, making sure that it hadn't healed back to his regular skin, purposely having it heal naturally to a scar. He looked around at his room blankly, feeling a lonely sensation grow in him a he got up to shuffle over towards the door, pulling on some pants before wandering out into the halls.  

Dean had crash landed in a spare bedroom down the hall, not caring that the mattress was completely bare from sitting unused for so long and wanting to deal with the inquisitive faces outside of the north wing. He fell asleep before he even hit the bed. He was startled awake when he heard the large stone door of the Garden Room slide open and echo down the hall. He sat up and saw Cas shuffle passed the room, wearing only pants and his drowsiness. "Cas?" He called, jumping out of bed to go stand in the doorway." It's the middle of the night, why are you up?" 

His head swiveled around in mid-step, seeking who it was that called him. It was Dean, half bare just as he was. Castiel turned around  to trail back to where the man stood with a confused look on his face. His arms reached out and wrapped around the solid frame, letting out a content sigh as he buried his head into the man's shoulder. "You left." He mumbled, trying his best to not lean all of his weight onto Dean but only succeeded partially.  

"Your bed only fits so many," he said, exhaling a breath into the top of Cas' head. "I didn't want to disturb you."  

"You would not have bothered me if I was roused. Instead I woke to an empty bed and an incredibly lonely room." Castiel said as he turned his head to stick his nose under Dean's jaw. "Did my wandering wake you?" 

"Yes," he admitted "though I'm glad it did. I can't have you wandering around in your current state of undress. I can't have others seeing you so." He leaned down and kissed his cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

He hummed back and smiled lazily. "I probably would not have noticed if anyone had seen me since I was barely awake a few seconds ago." Castiel yawned as his eyes drooped down. "Is there still time to sleep or..?" 

"Mmmmm perhaps," he drawled. "But you'll have to ask nicely if you want to join me," he grinned. Leaning his free hand on the door frame. 

Castiel lifted his head and stared at Dean, rolling his eyes before standing on his tiptoes to move near the man's ear. "Can I have the honor of sleeping next to the high and mighty King Winchester?" he mumbled dangerously close to the outer shell, letting his hand slide down to pause at the man's toned chest.

"Have I ever denied you anything you've wanted?" He asked, letting out a small chuckle before lifting Cas into his arms and kissed him, bringing him to the bed and setting him down and laying himself down next to him. "Do you want me to wake you when I need to get up? Or would you like me to let you sleep?" He asked as he shifted, getting comfortable before pulling Cas backward into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. 

His arms found their way around Dean's waist as he nuzzled closer to close the gap between the two. "I would think if others see the two of us leaving the same room hardly clothed, word will be spreading around rather quickly, even if their assumptions are true." Castiel murmured, hooking a leg between Dean's as he pushed up to kiss the man's jaw lightly.  

"You can go to your room to change when I leave for my meeting he said," he said, tilting his head to allow Cas easier access. "I wouldn't want you waking up lonely again, if I can help it. But If you would rather me leave you to your rest I will do that." 

"That is ideal. You just have to wake up on time." Castiel reminded, placing a kiss on Dean's lips before sinking back down to the embrace. "Good night Dean." He yawned, letting his eyes flutter shut with a pleased expression on his face.  

"As you wish," he mumbled in return, already falling asleep and pulling the smaller man further into his arms. He kissed the top of Cas' head before drifting off with a simple "mmhmm" in reply to the good night.


End file.
